Entitlements and Deception
by Emerald loves Sapphire
Summary: What happens when the lives of WWE divas AJ Lee and Nikki Bella flip in an unexpected way? This isn't rated M for any old reason. Slight OC and AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

I don't have favorites in the divas division because well…I support them all but yes at times some can be a bit odd. Anyway don't anyone take offense to this please as after all I did note that it's a little bit off character and timelines are different, it's my first story and I hope you like it. No flames please and reviews are welcome :-). Rated M for language, violence, twisted scenes and of course the lovely lemons and I don't own WWE.

**CHAPTER 1:**

It was March 26th, 2014 when one of the WWE divas carefully and secretly packed away a pregnancy test deep within their suitcase. They would be traveling to have a show in Maui, Hawaii she was told. Despite wanting to look her best, she knew that at the end of her flight, sometime during her stay, she would be finding out the very future of her career. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to 2012. November 1rst to be exact….

The divas, (the Bella twins, Naomi, Cameron and AJ Lee to be exact), were all crowded in their joint dressing room. "My God do I hate it when we all have to share fucking dressing rooms" Nikki Bella snipped. "Nicole it's just practice!" said her sister Brie. "Don't take everything so seriously". Nikki sighed as she continued applying 4-inches worth of makeup on. "Look Nikki we can't all afford to be as stuck-up as you" said AJ. "Listen April" said Nikki as she stood up. "I may follow you on twitter, but that doesn't mean that I like you". "Gosh Nicole that was really mean" said Naomi. "Trinity, it's ok" said Nikki. "I only say the truth after all". "So, when John fucks you, does he make sure that you're comfortable?" asked AJ. "Well you ought to know" said Nikki. "After all, you've been with everyone that's' on the roster".

Naomi and Cameron held back AJ. "Let's see how you're face is going to like being a permanent part of ringside tomorrow night!" she shouted. "Bring it on bitch" said Nikki. "Nicole, you're going to get us fired" said Brie. "Isn't that the real reason why you two left last year?" asked AJ.

"Bitch I am so going to fuck your ass up!" shouted Nikki. AJ walked a little closer and whispered in Spanish: "I can't wait to see you do it bitch" as she skipped out of the dressing room.

"Dude, Nicole! You have got to learn how to chill" said Brie. "Is it your time of the month or something?" Nikki ignored her sister as she continued to add her 3rd inch of makeup. "We'll see who's gonna win today's practice! We'll see".

Meanwhile as AJ was making her way down the hall, she bumped into Kane. "Oh…um hey" she said awkwardly. "Hey" he said. "The boss wants to see you". "Me?" AJ asked nervously. "No, Kaitlyn" he said. She paused. "Of course Stephanie wants to see you" he said as he walked away. "Good day".

AJ hurried her way down the hallway. "Great, now what could I have possibly done?" she asked herself. She breathed in as she entered into the office. "Hello Ms. Mendez" Stephanie said in a cheerfully voice. "Please take a seat". AJ did. "Um…Stephanie what…what's going on?" she asked nervously. "What are you so nervous for?" asked Stephanie. "No reason" said AJ. "Look this year has been the year of AJ" Stephanie resumed. "How's about we put you in the love story of your lifetime?" "But didn't I already have quite a few over these past 5 years I've been here?" asked AJ. "Of course" said Stephanie. "But this one's going to be the best and I'm telling you 8 months ahead of time".

"A head of time?" asked AJ. "Yes" said Stephanie. "It's so good I couldn't resist telling you and it's going to begin around summer slam". "Who am I going to be with?" asked AJ. "Now that's the surprise I'm keeping from you at least from now" said Stephanie.

With that AJ exited the room as she made her way into the training room, nervous. "Great, my secret idol Nikki Bella already thinks I'm a slut, now I gotta freaking have more love interests". She sighed as she entered into the ring. "So who am I gonna be training with today?" she asked Natalya and her husband Tyler. "You're training with Eva Marie" said Tyler. "Oh joy" said AJ sarcastically. "She's not even established yet. She's nothing but an NXT girl". "And this girl is making her debut in July" said Eva as she stepped into the ring. "Now put up or shut up".

AJ sighed as she began her training sessions as the Bella twins, Naomi and Cameron entered into the gym. The groups began rotating and after about 3hrs it was finally time for their one hour break.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm so glad that my chi latte from Starbucks is getting delivered" said Nikki as she wore her darkened sunglasses in the middle of the break room. "Girl why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" asked Naomi. "Because I simply can" said Nikki. "Girl, bye" said Cameron. Brie simply shook her head as she continued having a bite out of her sandwich. "I still can't believe that Starbucks even deliver" said Naomi. "They do when you're worth a million" said Nikki with a smile. But AJ had enough.

"My God Nicole, can you be anymore shallower?" she asked. With that, Nikki lowered her shades. "Not as anymore of an ho you can be" she said. "I mean you're nothing but trailer trash! My God! Everyone at this table came from middle class backgrounds but you! You're nothing but pure fucking trash!"

With that the whole room became silent as AJ stood up. "Well this trash doesn't have to take your bullshit anymore so you can take your million dollars and go buy yourself a fucking toilet as I'm worth twice your ass is ever going to be!" AJ walked away, leaving everyone at the table stunned. "Oh her ass is so going down tomorrow night!" shouted Nikki. "Nicole!" scolded Brie. "Please relax, for me?" "I am sorry but I am not going to kowtow to some…park…slut!" said Nikki as she sat back and folded her arms. "Just wait. Miss April has her time to be paid".


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Over the next several weeks, Nikki and AJ refused to speak to one another. So much so that even Stephanie and Triple H were starting to take notice. They decided that it would become a very interesting feuding storyline for 2013.

It was now January 4th, 2013 and AJ was standing outside of the arena in Miami, Florida. She was waiting for her driver to pick her up to go home. It was after a Friday Night Smack Down match and there she noticed that she had accidentally left her iphone in her locker. "Great" she said as she fumbled through her purse and gym bags. "Now I gotta go back inside".

She made her way down the hallway as she said hello to several of her coworkers who were walking by when she accidentally bumped into Roman Reigns of the shield. "Oh Sorry Leati" she said. "Girl what are you doing back here?" he asked. "Don't you know by now that you're in the lair of the shield?" AJ giggled. "Well of course" she said. "But I just thought that I'd quickly take a shortcut through here to the locker rooms. I've accidentally left my phone behind". "Oh ok well good luck with that" he said. "Why, you don't think that someone would steal it don't you?" asked AJ. "Nah, I was just saying good luck in finding it" said Roman. "Ok well good luck with your match" said AJ. "Yeah thanks" said Roman. "I'm meeting up now with the rest of the group. We go on in 15".

With that she continued her way into the locker room where she luckily recovered her phone. She breath a quick sigh of relief as she tucked her black and pink skull-incrusted phone into her purse. Just as she began to close her locker, she noticed a thin white sheet of paper that she didn't noticed before. Assuming that it was nothing she just hastily picked it up and realized that that it had writing on it. She opened up the paper and began reading it:

"My dearest April Jeannette Mendez, I can't wait for us to be together, to get to know each other. I love you with all my heart. You are the best diva to ever come across the business in a long time, possibly ever! I hope that you give me the chance because I know that even though we are just coworkers, I just wanted to let you know how I felt, anonymous".

AJ was in shock. Who could have possibly left her the note? Only she had an idea. She marched her way into the Bella twin's dressing room where she walked in on Nikki and John Cena heavily making out on the countertop. "Damn it AJ! Do you mind!?" she shouted. "John and I are quite busy here!" "Look Nikki, we need to talk" said AJ as she sat down her belongings on the floor. "Bitch we haven't spoken in over 2 months, what makes you think I wanna start now!?" Nikki shouted. "Oh we are speaking, now!" shouted AJ as she approached Nikki. "Whoa, whoa, whoa here" said John. "I think you two need to chill out". "No it's ok baby" said Nikki as she gave John another quick smooch. "Go out there and enjoy your match". John nodded as he left but not before asking AJ and Nikki to "please don't kill each other while I'm gone. It'll be such a great waste of great talent".

When John exited, AJ shut the door behind her. "What do you want from me now?" asked Nikki as she began to file her nails. "Do you see this?" asked AJ as she held out the letter to Nikki. "Yeah I see it. So what?" she said as she hopped off of the countertop and turned on her flat screen to watch her man's entrance. "You've gotta love his theme entrance. He made it all by himself 8 years ago". "Look Nicole, I'm not here to discuss John. I'm here to discuss you". Nikki angrily sighed. "You know that I have a match in 30 minutes, so spill. "The letter!?" shouted AJ. "Ok first keep you voice down. This is MY dressing room, remember? And second, I see the letter. What of it?" Nikki asked.

"Did you write this shit?" asked AJ. Nikki gave out a laugh. "You are actually…crazy" she stated. "Nicole?" asked AJ. "What!?" asked Nikki as she barely took her eyes off her screen. AJ sighed as she continued their conversation. "Now look Ima ask you this one more time, very slowly. Did you write this shit?" Nikki turned her head to face AJ. "Seriously April, does it look like I would even waste one measly second of my day, my time, my life to even write that shit?" she asked. "I dunno Nicole, you tell me" said AJ as she folded my hands. "What a knockout!" Michael Cole shouted as John Cena's theme song played.

"Ooh my baby won again!" shouted Nikki as she jumped up and down happily. "Bitch please, ok?" said AJ. "We all know he's going to win. The authority ordered it". "Hmm, someone sounds a bit grumpy" said Nikki. "I guess your man Jay doesn't give it up to you that often". "Nikki you're such a bitch" said AJ as she slammed the paper onto the table. "Look don't get me wrong or anything but Jay's a pretty nice and decent guy, even for you" said Nikki as she began to file her nails.

"You are the most shallowest person I have ever met" said AJ as she turned to exit the room. "Wait!" said Nikki as she stood up. "What could you possibly want from me now?" asked AJ. "Here, you left your little love note" said Nikki. "Seeing as I have no use for it and it's all yours, you should be the one who keeps it". AJ paused as John Cena returned back into Nikki's dressing room. "Babe, you're all sweaty and stuff" she said. "Why yes I am" said John as he gave a peck on Nikki's nose. "Ugh, you make me sick" said AJ as she snatched the letter out of Nikki's hands and left the room.

"What was that about?" asked John as he began to strip out of his clothes. "Mm, nothing" said Nikki as she closed the door behind him. "Absolutely nothing at all".


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

Over the next few days, the entire roster prepared for the 26th annual royal rumble event. One afternoon, January 15th to be exact, AJ was relaxing during her week off in her NYC apartment. It was much smaller to her Tampa, Florida home. She wanted a change of scenery as well as just seem peace and quiet away from the rest of her coworkers. That day, she was flipping threw her twitter feed. "Yes I'm almost at 1 million followers" she said to herself as she looked and saw that she had well over 900,000 followers. "I'm so happy". She then received a text message from Trinity, inviting her to a small dinner party for the girls who work together. "Sure" AJ replied with sarcasm. "After all, we don't really hate each other in real life". "Great" Trinity replied. "It's tomorrow from 9pm until 3am at a nightclub".

AJ was given an address and she immediately went onto her laptop to book a 9am flight to Los Vegas. After purchasing the last minute $3,000 ticket, she closed her laptop and opened up her closet. Seeing as she didn't really bring any party clothing, but just lounge and airport clothing, she realized that she'd have to go out into the city to go shopping and that was something she didn't want to do without a bodyguard, so she came up with another solution: ordering a dress from barneys.

It's true, she didn't really care to wear such attire, but seeing as she was invited, she decided to go. After all it was a friendly jester. The dress would arrive at her apartment at about 7 that night, so that gave AJ sometime to search shoe stores around the area of the hotel she will be staying at. After browsing at some, she made her decision when she received a twitter notice on her phone. It was from Nikki:

" WWEAJLEE, I just wanted to take a notice on something:"

"Huh?" AJ thought to herself. "What can this bitch possibly be thinking of now?" She sighed as she turned off her phone and within 3hrs, her dressed was delivered and it was already to be packed. She decided to head to bed early that night in order to catch her flight.

Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles, Nikki was out shopping with her sister Brie and her boyfriend John. "I really hope that the paparazzi don't see us" she stated. "If they do, it wouldn't be so good". "Relax Nikki" said Brie. "I'm sure they won't notice us at all". "Yeah but you're boyfriend isn't John Cena" said Nikki. "Nikki, don't worry. I have Mike on speed dial" said John. "Besides I'm only here for tomorrow's very important business meeting". "On another brand?" asked Brie. "Yes" said John. "So are you guys um going to Trinity's party tomorrow night?" "Absolutely" said Nikki. "I have four dresses and I need your expertise please". "Anything for you baby" said John as he gave Nikki a kiss before continuing their stroll down Sunset Blvd.

"You know it's cute how you two do that" said Brie. "How's Bryan?" asked Nikki. "He's great" said Brie. "He's busy practicing for this week's Friday Night match". "Oh you mean the one I'm gonna be winning?" John said. "Please tell me that you're joking" said Brie. "Well of course he is" said Nikki. "Why wouldn't he be?" "I didn't know" said Brie. "We're leaving tomorrow at noon" said Nikki. "And we'll be there by 3 with 6 hours to spare". "Well I hope you two have fun" said John. "We will" said Nikki. "We will".


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

The next day came, and it was time for the party. AJ decided arrive an hour late, seeing as though parties really weren't here thing. "Look who's un-fashionably late" said Nikki as she sipped her wine. "Look who's still bitchy?" said AJ as she walked pass her. "Thanks Trinity for inviting me". "No problem" said Trinity. Just then, her boyfriend Jon came out. "Hey baby, thanks for coming" said Trinity as they kissed, causing all of the partygoers to go "ooh". "Hey I thought this was a girl's only party?" asked AJ. "Well, I to say that otherwise you wouldn't have come" said Trinity. "Everybody brought their boyfriends…where's Jay?" "I'd rather not talk about it" said AJ. "But I am leaving now. Thank you for the invite".

"Hold it AJ" said Trinity. "Not everyone who came this party is taken". "What do you mean?" asked AJ. "Come on I've invited basically everyone" said Trinity. "Look around. Mingle. This is your family". She was right. Most of the roster had actually showed up. "Excuse me" she said as she began to exit.

AJ searched for a place in which she had signal so she could look up when she could change her flight. She kept walking when suddenly she had missed a step and went plummeting down the stairs. "Ouch!" she shouted. She began to franticly check herself to make sure she was ok and when she went to stand, she realized she couldn't. "Great just great" she mumbled. She reached for her phone, only to realize that it was completely shattered. "Fuck!" she hissed. "Now what am I going to do!?"

"Well for starters you can calm down" said a voice. AJ turned around and realized that it was Roman Reigns. "Oh its you" she said. "I thought I was hearing things". "How's your leg?" he asked as he hopped down the stairs. "I…think it's broken or something" said AJ. "Or something?" asked Roman. "Trust me AJ, your leg ain't broken, but it could be sprained". "Oh fuck!" said AJ. "Hey what did I tell you about the cursing?" asked Roman. "Jeez Leati I'm in pain" said AJ. "Now tell me where it hurts the most?" asked Roman. "My left leg" said AJ. Roman carefully removed AJ's heel.

"Now there's the culprit" he said. "You got a cut". "How do you even know any of this stuff?" asked AJ. "Are you a doctor?" "No but I used to play professional football and I know a lot about foot and leg injuries" said Roman. "Oh" said AJ. "Should we call an ambulance?" "Nah I think you can walk on it after you ice it for a few hours" said Roman. "However I do think you should follow up with your primary doctor to make sure that you're ok". AJ sighed as she was slowly helped up by Roman. "Thanks" she said painfully. "But it still hurts". "Come on let's get you out of here" he said. "Wait!" said AJ. "What were you even doing down here?"

Roman pointed to a men's room sign on the door. "Oh" said AJ. "Come on kiddo let's go get your head checked out". "Is that supposed to be some sort of calming joke?" asked AJ. "No, not really" said Roman. "So why did you guys come to the party?" asked AJ. "Well I'm the only one of my group who could actually come" said Roman. "I just wanted some downtime".

He helped AJ make it to the top of the stairs when Trinity and Jon rushed over. "Oh my goodness girl are you alright?" she asked. "I dunno" said AJ. "I may need a doctor". "Ok um, Leati can take her to the hospital?" asked Trinity. "What! No way Jose!" said AJ. "I don't wanna end up as a news story for TMZ". "We promise you won't" said Trinity. AJ sighed as her leg was still throbbing. "Ok" she said. "I give up let's go". Roman walked her out of the nightclub, as some of their coworkers took notice.

"What happened?" asked Brie. "She fell down a flight of stairs" said Roman as he walked her out. "Oh you poor thing, I hope you'll be alright" said Brie. Nikki just chuckled as Roman and AJ continued to make their way outside. "My God can she be anymore of a bitch!?" AJ hissed. Roman picked up AJ. "Hey bucko I can walk!" she shouted. "Yea well I just realized that we don't know how bad you're hurt and we don't want anything even more serious" said Roman as he carried her to his black 2012 BMW. "Ouch this hurts so bad" said AJ. "Trust me you'll live" said Roman as he buckled to seatbelt in for AJ. "Ok Leati, I can do it all by myself" she said. "Hey, I'm just respecting a lady that's all" said Roman as he closed the door behind him as he started his car.

AJ sat quietly and still in the car as she could for every time she would even move an inch, pain would happen. "We're almost there" said Roman. AJ looked down the seat and saw that she was bleeding. "Great I'm like totally bleeding all over your car" she said. "April, it's ok" said Roman. "I can have it cleaned out. If killers can have it cleaned out than certainly I can". He made a left turn and then reached a stoplight. "Why are you being so nice to me?" asked AJ. "My mother raised me to respect women, unlike most guys that are out here these days" said Roman. AJ became quiet again. "How much longer?" she asked. "Look, we're here" said Roman as he made a turn into the hospital driveway. He turned off his car, removed the keys and exited the car before opening up AJ's door. "Come on" he said as he picked her up before carrying her inside. "

"Wait but what about your car!?" AJ protested. "Hey would ya stop ya worrying for a quick moment?" asked Roman as he headed over to the nurses station. "Where's your doctor? She needs a doctor". "What happened?" asked the nurse. "I dunno she fell down a flight a stairs" said Roman as he placed AJ on a stretcher. The nurse had called over several nurses before one of them paused. "Oh my God you're…you're Roman Reigns from the WWE!" she shouted. "Why yes I am" said Roman. "But most people call me Leati". "Can I have your autograph?" the nurse asked. "Laura!" shouted the head nurse. "If you'll excuse me um…Mr. Reigns, for she's still a student who has yet to clearly learn the rules of proper hospital etiquette". Roman chuckled. "It's no problem" he said. "I get this all the time".

He turned around and began walking. AJ sat up. "Where are you going?" she asked franticly. "To go park my car" said Roman. "I'm sure that I'm probably blocking an ambulance". AJ watched as Roman left the hospital through the revolving doors. At that moment, she had realized that although she has moved several times since being put on that gurney, she was not in any pain. Was it because of shock, medication or something else?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

AJ sat alone in her room for at least 3 hours before Roman came back. "Where did you go?" she asked, slightly angrily. "Whoa, whoa, whoa" said Roman. "Didn't I say that I went to go park my car?" AJ sat up. "Ok I am sorry Leati but it doesn't take 3 hours to park a car". "It does when it's a $65,000 car" said Roman. "I couldn't just park it anywhere. I don't want it to be stolen, it's a rental".

AJ sat back before calmly saying "oh". "So, what's up with your um…leg?" asked Roman. "Oh the doctor's coming back with my discharge papers shortly. It was a laceration and should heal within the next month but I'm good enough to wrestle in 3 weeks once the stitches come out of it" said AJ. "So how many did he uh give you?" asked Roman. "7" said AJ. "Wow damn" said Roman. "That's a lot of money gone now". "Well accidents happen" said AJ.

The room got quiet again before someone began speaking. "In all seriousness Leati but why are you still here?" asked AJ. "Isn't Trinity's party still going on and I'm sure that everyone is missing you". "Trust me nobody's missing me" said Roman. "Dean and Seth are doing just fine without me". AJ sat up. "Ooh I smell a feud brewing. Please tell me about it" she said. Roman laughed. "Oh hell no April" he said. "There's no feud. You've been sipping the scripts just a little too long". "Actually I haven't" said AJ. "What do you mean?" asked Roman. "What I mean is, well about 2 months ago Stephanie called me back into her office to tell me that she has a love storyline for me coming up soon but she won't of course let me in on who it is with".

"Well why would she?" asked Roman. "She doesn't want word to get out and be somehow leaked into the media". "That was a long time ago" said AJ. "Well um congratulations I guess?" said Roman as the doctor walked in. "Alright Ms. Mendez here is you're paperwork…" the doctor's voice began to trail off as Roman waved goodbye and walked outside, leaving AJ a bit confused as to how she would get back to her hotel room. As the doctor continued talking to her, she noticed something green sitting under a white envelope in which Roman was sitting on.

The doctor handed her the paperwork for her to sign and left, saying that someone with a wheelchair will be coming for her soon. AJ slowly got up from her bed and walked on over to the chair where she noticed that tucked under the envelope was a $100 bill. AJ sighed as he opened the envelope and began to read the card:

"Get well soon! Here's some money to get yourself a cab. I'm sorry I couldn't drive you back this time around. I just found out that my flight has been changed and I must leave now. I'll make it up to you. See you soon, Leati A "

AJ chuckled as she tucked the money and envelope into her dress pocket. "He's such an idiot" she said. She soon afterwards found herself…smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: **

A few more weeks had passed and it was now early February. The 26th annual Royal Rumble had since passed by a week earlier and AJ was cleared to return back into the ring. She began her training in the ring with her ex, Jay Lethal whom speculation is still going on and about amongst her coworkers.

"April, I'm go glad that you're back and feeling ok" said Trinity as she handed AJ a bouquet of 4 pink roses. "Thank you very much" she said as she wiped the sweat from off her face. Trinity nodded as she walked away. AJ sat down the bouquet as she resumed her training with Jay. "Well I'm sure glad that you're doing a lot better" said Jay. "Thanks" said AJ. "So which move do you wanna work on now?" asked Jay. Before AJ could answer, she noticed that the members of the shield had entered into the gym.

"Um, actually I was thinking that we could um…relax and take a break for a while" said AJ. "Sure" said Jay. "I'll see you back here in half hour". AJ nodded as she stepped out of the ring and picked up her bouquet of flowers. She had business to take care of. She walked on over to the three members as they were doing warm up stretches.

"Hey, that's pretty sweet of him to give you those" said Roman. "Yeah" said Seth. "It's pretty cute how Jay would do that for you". "Actually, Trinity gave them to me" said AJ. "Oh I didn't know that she had a thing for you" said Dean. "I thought she was into Jon". AJ gave an aggravated sigh. "Don't mind him, he's an asshole who likes to joke a lot" said Roman as he stood up on the treadmill. AJ walked on closer to him. "Look" she said while shifting the bouquet on her side. "We need to talk". "Well don't you have my number?" asked Roman as he began insert his earphones in. "No actually I don't" said AJ with an attitude. Roman paused before inserting the wire into his ipod. "It's um 234-".

AJ cut him off. "You know what I don't need your number. What I need to know is why'd you left me practically stranded at the hospital a few weeks ago?" "Didn't you read my letter?" asked Roman. "Yeah but…" said AJ. "Yeah?" asked Roman. "Yeah but, I kind of wish that you had actually waited before leaving me to tell me that you actually were" said AJ. "Look I'm sorry" said Roman. "But if you really did read my letter, you'd find out that I'd promise to make it up to you". "Ok but when?" asked AJ. "Not right now" said Roman as he connected his wires in and began to play his music.

AJ sighed in annoyance as she began to walk away, but not before turning back to catch a glimpse of her coworker heavily jogging on the treadmill. Her heart began pounding. "Oh no" she thought. "I think I'm…falling for him". She turned away and continued making her way down the hallway towards the bathroom, still carrying this thought.

Meanwhile outside, Nikki and Brie Bella were walking into the studio. "Ugh must you complain about everything?" asked Brie. "What I'm complaining about is the fact that AJ was aloud to return so soon" said Nikki. Brie abruptly stopped Nikki from walking by tugging on her arm. "Must you be so cruel?" she asked. "Jeez Brianna, I didn't know that you liked AJ so much" said Nikki. "Are…are you being sarcastic with me?" asked Brie. "Oh God no Brie" said Nikki. "I'm just pissed off about that little bitch thinking that I was the one to have written that damn love letter. You know how I hate to be fucking accused of shit".

Brie took a step back. "Nicole…you didn't?" she asked. "Didn't what Brie?" Nikki asked annoyed. "You didn't write that letter, did you?" asked Brie. "Hell no Brianna!" said Nikki. "I wouldn't waste the time of day on that whoring bitch". Nikki continued making her way down the hall, causing her twin sister Brie to wonder exactly who did write that letter to AJ.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

Over the next few days, the wrestlers trained day in and day out as they had several matches all across the country. One afternoon on February 15th, AJ was called back into Stephanie's office. "Good afternoon Stephanie" said AJ as she sat down in a chair. "Good afternoon to you too April" said Stephanie with a wide smile. "So, how's everything going?" asked AJ. "Pretty good" said Stephanie. "And as a matter of fact I have some pretty good news for you". AJ shifted her position in her chair. "What kind of good news?" AJ asked. "I have found you your love interest" said Stephanie.

AJ's heart began to pound. "Um…my love interest?" she asked. "Yes darling, remember our conversation we had a few months ago, back in November?" said Stephanie. "Yes" said AJ. "Well you're going to be pursuing….Seth Rollins" said Stephanie. AJ's eyes widened more than she could have ever possibly thought could happen.

"Um April are you ok?" asked Stephanie. "Yes" said AJ. "I'm more than ok". "Alright then great!" said Stephanie cheerfully. "You'll both be meeting with Jane and Mark in a few days to be further discussing this. Your first episode together is schedule for March 3rd". "Live?" asked AJ. "Well of course April" said Stephanie as she stood up to insert a binder on her shelf.

AJ remained quiet for a few moments before finally speaking up. "So is that it?" asked AJ. "Why of course April" said Stephanie as she sat back down. "I have a meeting with Seth later on this afternoon". AJ nodded and thanked Stephanie for her time as she exited the room. "I have to be with Seth?" she thought to herself as she continued her walking. She sighed as she entered into training room where she saw Aksana, and her own tag partner Tamina Snuka talking to Roman and Dean Ambrose.

"Hey there stud" said Tamina as she gave a soft punch on AJ's shoulder. "Are you ready for tonight's match?" "Sure thing" said AJ as she stepped up onto treadmill. "Oh what you don't remember me?" asked Roman. "Easy there Joe" said Dean. "You wouldn't wanna get up your temper before tonight's match". "Joe, who is Joe?" asked AJ as she turned around and stepped down. "That's me" said Roman. "But I thought your name was Leati" said AJ. "Well of course it is" said Roman. "But a lot of the guys around here call me Joe" said Roman. "It's from my middle name Joseph, it's a lot easier to pronounce".

AJ stood quietly as she looked confused. "So where's you're third member?" she asked in order to change to subject. "Oh our buddy Seth?" asked Dean. "He's on his way to a meeting with Stephanie. I hope he ain't getting written up for what he said last week on RAW". AJ became instantly nervous. "Hey there girl are you ok?" asked Aksana. "Uh…yeah" said AJ. "Are you sure, because you're sweating a bit" said Tamina. "It's nothing. It's just a bit hot in here that's all". "But it's like 68 degrees in here" said Roman.

AJ began to sweat a bit more. "It's nothing" said AJ. "It's just that I realized that I'm a bit behind schedule and I wanted to come in here as quickly as possible in order to catch up". "It's 1 in the afternoon" said Dean. "We don't start filming for another 7 hours". "Always the intensive one aren't we Dean?" said AJ sarcastically as she turned around. "Now if you guys must excuse me. I have training to be getting back to". "Well don't mind us" said Roman as he put his hands in the air and walked away with Dean and Aksana leaving only AJ with Tamina.

"Ok girl, spill" she said. "Spill what?" asked AJ. "Oh come on girl, don't play dumb" said Tamina. "I know when something's bothering you so come on April, spill". AJ stopped and turned around to face Tamina. "Look nothing is bothering me" she said. "April!" said Tamina. AJ paused. "Ok, ok I'll tell you" said AJ. "I had a meeting with Stephanie earlier and I'm getting paired with Seth as a love interest next month". "Ok, so what's so bad with that?" asked Tamina. "Unless you guys aren't getting along, then it shouldn't be a problem".

She was right. In this company, you had to be open to anything. "Its not that I have a problem with Seth" said AJ. "So then what's your issue?" asked Tamina. However before AJ could answer, in walked in Nikki, Brie and Ariane. "Hey guys" said Ariane as she waved over. Nikki was clutching two bottles of water as she rolled her eyes at AJ and Brie just gave a sweet smile. "Look I can't tell you now" said AJ. "Not when she's here". "You know you should be telling Stephanie that you have quite the problem with Nicole" said Tamina. "Nah, it's ok" said AJ. "I've handled quite worse when I was in high school". "Just tell me before we go on tonight" said Tamina. "I promise" said AJ. "Think you'll be ok in here alone with her?" asked Tamina. "Yes" said AJ. "Brie and Ariane don't have any problems with me". Tamina nodded as she walked away.

"How are you doing?" asked Brie. "I'm great" said AJ. "And you?" "I'm pretty well" said Brie as she prepared her weights. "Spot me" said Nikki as she walked on over to her sister. "Today I wanna see if I could bench press 110". "Isn't that a lot?" asked Ariane. "No" said Nikki. "I've been trying to set a personal record for myself over the last couple of months". "Nicole, I thought you told me that you'd never go over 60" said Brie. "Brie, I can handle it" said Nikki. With that, Ariane and Brie reluctantly walked over to assist Nikki, whom after just 4 reps became increasingly tired. After her 6th one, she finally stopped and looked exhausted when Roman walked over. "Hey Joe" said Ariane. "Hey" said Roman rather quickly. "Nicole, I don't think you should ever lift that amount again" he said. "It isn't such a good idea for you, unless you're really that hard core".

Nikki sat up. "It's ok Joe" said she. "I've been working my way up for the past 8 months". "I know but anyone could easily see you struggling after your first lift" said Roman. "I wouldn't want John or anyone else for that matter to see you get hurt like that". He walked away and nodded to AJ. Nikki gave an annoyed sigh. "Nicole he was just giving you some advice that's all" said AJ. Nikki instantly got up and walked on over to AJ.

"Look AJ, if I wanted your input I would have asked for it" she said as she turned around. AJ shook her head as she continued her last sets on the treadmill. "That girl is really something else" she thought to herself. "She really is".


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

That night, everyone prepared for the matches in front of their fans. AJ was finished getting herself dressed in the locker room when Tamina approached her. "So girl, are you ready to tell me what's been bothering you?" she asked. AJ stopped as she looked up at her tag team partner. "No, not really" she said as she shoved her bag into her locker. Tamina put her hand on AJ's arm. "You have to tell me" she said. "It's important". "Why is it important?" asked AJ. "Because we're not just coworkers, we're friends" said Tamina.

AJ paused before continuing and giving a breathy sigh. "How am I supposed to be Seth's girlfriend if I'm interested in someone else?" "I dunno" said Tamina. "I mean, we're actors". "Yeah but the injuries are extremely real" said AJ as she locked her locker. "All I can say is just follow your heart" said Tamina. AJ nodded in agreement. "Look, I think we should be getting ready to go out there" said AJ. "Why, are match isn't for another half hour" said Tamina. "I know" said AJ. "But this time, I wanna go straight home". Tamina nodded as the two left when they ran into Dean and Seth. "Hey April, can I um talk to you for a moment?" he asked. "Sure" said AJ as the two walked on over to the side.

"What's going on?" she asked. "You know what's going on" said Seth. "I just found out today that we're gonna be having a love storyline together next month and I just wanted to know if you're gonna be ok with that". "You know what you're really funny" said AJ. "April, I'm serious" said Seth. "I wanna know what you think". "Well obvious I'm ok with it" said AJ. "Ok then great" said Seth. "Hey yo can you get your ass over here!?" shouted Roman. "We're going on in like 5 minutes". "Gotta go" said Seth as he walked away just as Tamina approached AJ. She had a huge smile on her face.

"What, why are you smiling for?" asked AJ. "Ah now I see what's really going on here" said Tamina with a smile. "Come again?" asked AJ. "You like him" Tamina teased. "Like who?" asked AJ. "You have a huge crush on Joe" said Tamina with another smile. "Tamina, now that's preposterous" said AJ. "Girl, I saw the way that you looked at him" said Tamina. "I still dunno what you're talking about" said AJ. "You're blushing" said Tamina firmly. "It's ok. I can keep a secret".

AJ sighed as she looked up at her partner. "Ok so what if it's true?" asked AJ. "The guy probably has a girlfriend or a wife and a family or something. I mean look at him he's hot". "Of course he's hot" said Tamina. "But that man is single". "Huh?" asked AJ. "Come on April when we had family day last year, did you ever see him bring a girl around?" said Tamina. "No but, what if…?" said AJ. "Goodness No April, he's straight" said Tamina. "Trust me have you seen the inside of his locker?" asked Tamina. "No, but how'd you get in the men's changing room anyways?" asked AJ.

Tamina gave AJ an "you know how" type of look causing AJ to cease in her questioning. "Come on" said Tamina. "It's time for our camera op". The two women walked down the hallway in order to get ready for their matches.

Meanwhile, Nikki was arriving at John's house for their Valentine's Day date. She was wearing a bright red dress with red 6 inch heels to match. John quickly answered the door. He was wearing a black suit and a pink tie. "Hey there baby" she said as she kissed her man. "Are you ready for tonight?" "Sure thing" said John. "But first, let's catch up on the last hour of 'Smack down'". Nikki sighed as she walked inside John's huge mansion.

"Nicole you are looking ever so delicious tonight" said John. "Why thank you baby" said Nikki as she sat down at the kitchen island barstool. John clicked back on the television as they listened into that night's episode. "Must you always be about work all the time?" asked Nikki. "Of course" said John. "This job is my life". "Aren't I your life?" asked Nikki. "Yes Nicole" said John. "You are my life too, but you know how I've always watched every episode". Nikki sighed as she began to watch the TV.

Suddenly then, AJ's theme music began playing as she and Tamina made their entrances. They had a match up against Trinity and Ariane that night. "Ugh look at her just skipping along the way" said Nikki as she picked up a pen and stabbed it into the beautifully cream colored countertop. "Nicole that's pure granite!" said John. "It cost me $18,000". "Sorry John" said Nikki as she removed the pen from the countertop. John sighed. "Nicole, you have got to be a little more careful" he said. "Now I've gotta go call someone to fix it. You've but a whole in my countertop". "Relax John, it's not that big of deal" said Nikki. "It's totally fixable-it's a small hole

"You call that small?" asked John. Nikki grew quiet before resuming her conversation. "I'm really sorry baby" she said sincerely. "I know" said John as he reached over to give his girlfriend a huge kiss. "Why you hate AJ so much?" "Because she thinks she's so perfect" said Nikki. "Honey, nobody's perfect" said John. "I'm not and you're not". With that John got up to get his car keys, leaving Nikki alone to continue watching the match. By then, AJ had picked up the win from off of Trinity, causing Nikki's heart to fill with rage. AJ danced around the ring and continued while laughing alongside Tamina, flaunting their ring.

"Ready to go?" asked John. "Um…yeah" said Nikki. The couple headed out the door as Nikki never took her eyes from off the screen.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:**

Over the next few weeks, AJ worked more and more closely with Seth in the preparing for their storyline debut. Only their partners knew about their storyline as Stephanie wanted to surprise the rest of the team. AJ enjoyed working with Seth, as it got her at times just a little bit closer to Roman. It was now March 4th, the day before their storyline was all set to launch and she and Seth were in the training facility where of course a conversation began.

"You know, you're not as nearly as crazy as I thought you were" said Seth. "Um thanks?" said AJ. "You know that it's just a character that I am playing right?" "Of course" said Seth. "But as they say, sometimes lines can become blurry". "So what inspired your blond hair?" asked AJ. "Getting into character" said Seth with a smile. With that AJ laughed as Roman walked in. "Hey you two, how are you guys doing?" he asked. "Are you nervous for tomorrow night?" "I'm never nervous" said AJ. "Oh come on now, that can't be true" said Roman as he handed Seth a bottle of water. "Where's my bottle of water?" asked AJ. "I didn't know that you'd be here" said Roman. "He's lying" said Seth. "He can see outside on the sign-in chart".

"I apologize April. I'll get you a bottle" said Roman. "No it's ok" said AJ. "I've already went through three". "Girl you're bladder is going to explode soon" said Seth. "Not quite" said AJ. "Hey whatever you say" said Roman. "My flight just arrived 2hrs ago and Dean should be here tonight if not tomorrow morning". "Looking forward to that match up against Phil?" asked AJ. "You're ex is quite the little fighter" said Roman. AJ sighed as she noticed Nikki entering.

"Hey Nicole over here!" said Seth. "Hi there Seth, Joe" she said. "Ooh I guess someone doesn't like you" said Seth. "That's no big secret" said AJ. "She's hated me ever since I kissed John last year and she hasn't let it go yet". "But that was like months ago" said Roman. "Nikki holds the world's longest grudges" said AJ. "That's your business" said Roman. "Ima go ahead and get changed into my workout clothes". With that Roman walked out before giving another hello jester to Nikki again.

"Why does she hate me so much?" asked AJ. "I dunno" said Seth. "I would thought you girls would all be close considering you all have birthdays in November". "Yeah well clashes can happen amongst your own sign" said AJ. "She's 4 years older than me, yet she acts as if she's 8 years younger than me". "You'll work it out one day" said Seth. "You can't be hating on each other forever".

And he was right. You can't go on like that forever. Nikki began her daily regimen as she and Seth resumed their workouts. "So you wanna try out some improving?" he asked. "Sure" said AJ as they both walked over to the makeshift ring. "Ok so how about when after all of you guys come make your entrances and when I make my entrance I stop at the beginning of the walkway and just gaze at you, then I slowly walk on over to you?" said AJ. "Sure" said Seth. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable?"

As the two continued talking, Nikki walked over. "So what are you two like dating now?" she asked. "Nicole" said Seth. "Trust me nothing serious is going on here. We're just doing a little chatting around, that's all". "Seth, I wasn't born yesterday" said Nikki. "Yeah and neither was I" said Seth. "Whatever" said Nikki as she turned around and walked away.

"My God she is a piece of work and not in the good way" he said. "Trust me I would know" said AJ. "So let's continue up on our conversation". Seth nodded as the two began talking. Unbeknownst to them, Nikki was watching from afar.

"Something's going on between the two of them and I'm gonna find out" she said as she resumed her exercising.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

Over the next few days, people remained shocked at AJ's pursuing of Seth's storyline. The two became increasingly popular amongst their fans in the meantime. One morning, Tamina came over to visit AJ at her home in Florida. "Hey, how's it going?" she asked. "It's going great" said AJ. "I'm just making out a shopping list for Whole Foods, what about you?" "Girl what about me?" asked Tamina. "Have you seen social media lately?" "If this is your way of trying to get me to have an Instagram account, I am formally declining" said AJ. "No girl, I mean all over the social media world. People are totally shipping you two together" said Tamina.

"Shipping?" said AJ. "What is this term shipping?" "Girl, people are making you guys out as if you're a real couple, in fact many people are hoping that you guys become one" said Tamina as she laughed. "In case you've forgotten that my heart I am taken" said AJ as she closed her pen. "Honey, Joe doesn't know about your little crush on him" said Tamina. "You know what I mean" said AJ as she stood up to get her purse. "So I see that you're still rocking the nerd look". "Tamina, you know I always wear glasses, just not in the ring" said AJ. "And when you're at formal events" said Tamina. "Well of course" said AJ.

"Speaking of Joe, when are you going to tell him?" asked Tamina as she sat down on the couch. "I perfect to call him Leati and never" said AJ. "What!?" said Tamina. "What do you mean you're never telling him? Girl he has got to know!" "No actually he doesn't" said AJ. "Why not?" asked Tamina. "Because Tamina he's my coworker and things will just become messy and awkward" said AJ. "But girl you gotta tell him" said Tamina. "He deserves to know". "And what if he doesn't feel the same way?" said AJ. "Look it's like you said, it's just a little crush". "I know you April more than anyone and I know when you fall for someone, you fall hard" said Tamina.

AJ became silent. "April, are you ok?" asked Tamina. "Yeah" said AJ. "How are your kids doing?" She wanted to so desperately change the subject. "They are fine" said Tamina as she stood up. "Just remember if you don't get him first, then somebody else will" said Tamina. AJ gathered up her keys and the two women left the house to continue on with their day.

Meanwhile, Nikki was enjoying a nice day at the beach, despite it being March in the middle of California. "I just knew something was going on between them" said Nikki. "Nicole, can we for once just enjoy a day at the beach for once without you talking about AJ Lee?" said Brie. "Brie, I just knew that she was involved with Seth" said Nikki. Brie sat up. "Nicole, for the last time it is just a storyline!" she shouted. "Just like it was just a storyline with her kissing John last year, Kane, Punk, and even my boyfriend! You don't see me sitting here bitching about a few kisses and a storyline now do you!?"

Brie had officially snapped in a way. "Whoa now, you need to chill Brie" said Nikki. "No Nicole, you need to chill" said Brie. "Now I am trying to enjoy a relaxing day off with my twin sister and I can't even do that because you're so filled with hatred towards our coworker for April. Damn what I had to kiss John? Would you hate me then?"

Nikki became silent. "No" she finally said softly. "I wouldn't because you're my sister". Brie sighed as she shook her head. "Look Nicole, life is too short" she said. "And even if AJ and Seth had some sort of a secret thing really going on outside of the ring, is it even our business?" Nikki became silent again before telling her sister no. "Then alright then" said Brie. "I'm going to relax before I meet up with Bryan later on tonight. We're taking Rosie to go shopping for a new bed. She's outgrown the one she has".

Nikki sat back to try to enjoy the last few hours of her time together with her sister. Brie had a point about AJ, but that didn't stop Nikki from still disliking her. After all, you can't like everyone in the world, reason or no reason.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: **

2 more months has since passed since AJ and Seth's storyline beginning. It was now May and everyone learned that some of the divas would be getting their own reality spin-off series, "Total Divas". AJ was not in the main cast list, not that it bothered her as she had seen that she had already had enough shows to deal with but Nikki on the other hand thrived in her new future.

During one morning-May 25th to be exact, AJ had received a visitor from one of her coworkers. It was Tamina. "Hey what's good in the neighborhood?" she asked as she hugged her friend while entering inside. "It's been going pretty nice lately" said AJ. "The storyline has gotten far more buzz than anyone of us could have ever realized". "That's good" said Tamina. "So did you ever figure out who left you that letter four months ago?" "No not really" said AJ. "I still think it was Nikki, but you know seeing as she loves to deny everything I've pretty much dropped it".

Tamina paused before changing the subject. "How about your heart?" she asked. "What do you mean?" asked AJ. "I mean your feelings towards Joe?" asked Tamina. AJ quickly made a frown. "Tamina I thought we've went over this a thousand times" she said. "I thought that we've already established that I'm never telling Leati a thing". Tamina chuckled. "And what on Earth is possibly that funny?" AJ asked. "Um hello?" said Tamina. "You're the only one that calls him by his birth name. Even Stephanie and Hunter call him Joe!" "So I like calling him but his first name, his real name" said AJ.

"Boy, do you really like him?" said Tamina. AJ became silent. "Its ok" said Tamina. "I've haven't told anyone anything. I promise". "No it's not that" said AJ. "It's the fact that I have this really insane crush on my coworker and I can't get it out of my head". AJ went over to sit back down on her couch. "Oh come on!" said Tamina. "It can work out! Brie and Bryan are together. Trinity and Jon are together. John and Nikki are together! I can totally see you with Joe". "And like I've already told you if he was interested in me, don't you think he would have told me by now?" said AJ.

"Now look April. You've said it yourself. He still owes you something, right?" said Tamina. "Yeah but not a relationship" said AJ. "No, but he owes you, so why not oh I dunno…ask him out?" said Tamina. "Tamina have you lost your damn mind?" asked AJ. "No of course not April but I think you do. It's been already like 4 months when are you going to collect, never?" said Tamina.

Tamina of course had been right. Roman still owed AJ. He practically said it himself.

"Just phone him up or something" said Tamina. "But I don't have his number" said AJ. "We were never really all that close". "Do you follow his Twitter?" asked Tamina. "Well yeah of course" said AJ as she unfolded her arms. "Well sent him a private message" said Tamina. "That's about all I can tell you". She was right. But the real question was "how?" AJ had a lot of thinking to do.

She became quiet again when Tamina sat down next to her friend. "Look April can I ask you something?" "Yes" said AJ. "Do you like Joe that much?" she asked. "I mean of course" said AJ. "Ok then maybe, its time that you let him know" said Tamina. "It's never good to keep anything thing like this to yourself, no matter what. Even if you just become friends its important for you guys to communicate healthily". "Tamina…" said AJ. "Tamina nothing April" said Tamina. "You've gotta just go out there and fight for what you believe in. You've fought to become a diva, now go fight for your love, before someone else takes him".

With that AJ sighed as she took out her iphone and opened her Twitter app to send Roman a message:

"Hey, it's AJ we need 2 talk".

AJ closed her phone off and faced her friend. "I've told him" she said. "You told him about your feelings?" asked Tamina. "No but I did tell him that we needed to talk" said AJ. "So are you happy now?" "No are you happy now?" asked Tamina. "I dunno" said AJ. "I just don't".

Meanwhile, Nikki and John were out having a double date dinner with Brie and Bryan in NYC. "Mm Mr. Chow's is amazing" said Brie. "Hey easy there on the lemon sauce" said Nikki. "Shut up Nicole" said Brie as she took another bite from her plate. The men at their table didn't say another word. "This broccoli with rice salad is absolutely scrumptious" said Nikki while trying to change the subject. "Why yes it is" said Bryan.

"So let's talk about some juicy stuff" said Nikki. But Brie was still annoyed at her sister. "Nicole, do you really think that this makes for appropriate dinner conversation?" she asked. "Why absolutely Brie" said Nikki. "I was just trying to lighten up everyone's mood". Brie sighed as she shoved another fork full of mashed potatoes into her mouth. "So um what do you think about last night's match?" asked Bryan. "It was pretty great" said John. "I loved how I won over Alberto again". "You know what really turns me on baby?" asked Nikki. "Um…no?" said John. "This" said Nikki as she pulled in her boyfriend for a wet juicy kiss. Brie slammed down her napkin onto the table. "Nicole!" she said. "Really, we are in public!" "Ok I think that it's time to order the check" said Bryan as he waved over a waiter. "You know Brianna you really ought to learn how to live a little" said Nikki.

"Yeah well not while we're out having dinner in public" said Brie. "You know what I'll pick up the tab" said Bryan. "No, no it's ok" said John. "It was my idea in the first place". "You know what how about we both split the bill?" said Bryan. John nodded as they both decided to equally split the $14,000 bill.

"I think you need to come with me" said Brie as she motioned for her sister to follow. The ladies walked into the bathroom, waiting to see if anyone else were around before conversing. "Look Nicole, I dunno what's gotten into you lately but you have simply got to stop" said Brie. "I really don't know what you're talking about" said Nikki. She looked deeply into her sister's eyes. "Have you been drinking?" asked Brie. "Oh heavens no!" said Nikki. "Why would I come out in public drunk? I'm not stupid! I'm 29-years-old". "Yeah Nicole, I would know. I was there" said Brie. "Well if you're not drinking then what's going on? Are you nervous about them beginning to film us or something?" "No" said Nikki. "I'm just tired that's all".

Brie had no choice but to accept her sister's answer, whether she was being truthful or not but it caused her to be determined to find out exactly what was bothering her.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

Two days had passed and it was now Monday the 27th and AJ was preparing for another match when she saw Roman walk by with the members of the shield. "Hey! Leati!" she shouted. Dean chuckled. "She still calls you Leati?" he asked. Roman ignored the comment as he walked over. "What is it?" he asked. "I'm literally going on live in 10 minutes". "Didn't you get my message the other day?" asked AJ. "Yeah but I've been kind of busy lately" said Roman. "Are…are you kidding me!?" asked AJ.

"April, can we please talk about this later?" asked Roman. "I'm going live in less than 10 minutes and I really think that we-" AJ cut him off. "We should do what? Talk about it later!? You've left me a hundred dollars and some cheap dollar 'get well' card telling me that you would make it up to me and it's been almost 5 months. When are you ever gonna make it up to me!? You know what!? Just forget it!?" AJ was now shouting, causing everyone else around her to pause.

"In my office now!" said Stephanie sternly. AJ sighed as she walked away and left Roman alone. "Man what is her problem?" asked Dean. "I dunno" said Roman. "Come on man we've got a match to go take care of" said Seth and with that the others walked away, but Roman looked back.

"April what in the hell was that all about?" asked Stephanie. She was very livid. "I dunno" said AJ. "I think I've lost my temper". "Lost your temper?" asked Stephanie. "Roman Reigns has a live match with the rest of the shield in less than 10 minutes and you decide to hash out all of your issues backstage instead of quietly during your personal time?" "Personal time?" said AJ. "April, this…this is truly unacceptable" said Stephanie. "You know that we go live every Monday. What if one of our cameras were to pick up your little charade? It wouldn't be good for the company".

AJ became silent. "I'm sorry Stephanie I really am". "Ok well then that's very good" said Stephanie. "Take this as my warning not to ever do it again. You know the consequences". AJ nodded as she stood up and left Stephanie's office.

After another 40 minutes, both of her and Roman's matches were then now finally complete when she was now preparing to enter into the shower. "Where's April?" Roman asked Tamina. "I dunno" said Tamina. "I think she headed back into the locker room". "Ok thanks" said Roman as he quickly jogged off, ignoring everyone who tried to give him a congratulations on his match.

He finally reached the locker room and saw that AJ wasn't there so he decided to give a quick look around. AJ finally stepped out of the shower and began covering drying herself off with a towel when Roman suddenly entered. He began to watch AJ as she continued her drying. He decided to wait until she had fully wrapped her towel around herself when he approached her in order to avoid further contact.

"April" he said. AJ's face turned red as she quickly turned around. "Leati what are you doing here!?" she asked. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you" said Roman. "My God Leati how long have you've been standing there?" she nervously asked. "Trust me not long enough to see anything good" said Roman. AJ began to painfully blush. "It's really…hot in here" she said. "Yeah I know" said Roman. "You're blushing". "Look when I said I wanted to talk you, I didn't mean in here while I'm naked" said AJ. "April…" said Roman. "Look I'm sorry that I blew you off before. It's just that I've been really busy with all these bookings and signings lately and my family life".

"You have a family?" asked AJ. "Well of course April" said Roman. "Everyone has a family". "I mean, you're married with children? I didn't know that" said AJ. "What? Heavens no April! That's not what I meant at all" said Roman.

AJ blushed again heavily. This time her heart began pounding so loudly that she could even hear it. "April, are you ok?" asked Roman. "You're as red as tomato, maybe even redder. Maybe you should sit down and relax". "No, no I'm fine" said AJ. "Look April I'm here now so that we can talk" said Roman. "You make me so frustrated" she said. "What do you mean I make you frustrated?" asked Roman. "April I've been nothing more than a friend to you and this is how you treat me?"

AJ remained silent. "I don't understand you at all April. I really don't" said Roman as he began to walk away. But AJ stopped him. "Wait!" she said as she walked up to him. "What is it?" he asked. "What more can you possibly want from me?" AJ became silent again causing Roman to begin walking off again before she stopped him again. "April I-" he said before she cut him off with a kiss. At first he wasn't kissing her back but then eventually he started to and before long he wrapped his arms around her as she pulled him back into the shower. Roman accidentally hit the faucet turning on the warm water as their clothing became soaking wet. Their kisses deepened as AJ couldn't believe that she was actually kissing him.

Everything became extremely hot and steamy around them as AJ decided remove her towel and she began to remove Roman's clothing but she stopped him as he began to remove some of his own clothing by helping her. Everything was removed off of them as their kisses continued to deepen and moaning sounds began. The two of them did not care about being at work in the middle of a live television event. Once inside of her, Roman used a rhythm on AJ that she never experienced before, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He had to continue kissing her in order to muffle the noise. AJ wrapped her arms and legs tighter around Roman, despite the water pouring down on them. Their breathing intensified as Roman removed himself from her and came. He looked down at her as the both of them were in a daze. Did he really just have sex with her? He looked down at his watch but by then it was already destroyed in the water.

"I guess I already took my shower" he said rather calmly. "Yeah I guess" said AJ as she pulled her arm out and began to run her fingers through his soaking wet hair. "Is this what you've been trying to tell me all this time?" asked Roman. AJ nodded as he nodded. "I'm sorry about your watch" she said. "I know" said Roman. AJ pulled him closer to her as she gave him another kiss as they decided to become closer once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13:**

The next day, AJ awoke to another visit from Tamina. She was unusually wearing a dress. "Hey…um good morning?" said AJ. "What time is it?" "Its noon" said Tamina. "What you've been sleeping all day or something?" "I must have" said AJ as she yawned. "Girl what happened to you last night?" she asked. "I heard you got called into Stephanie's office right before we went on". "Boy does word spread ever so quickly around backstage" said AJ. "Girl, are you alright?" asked Tamina. "Actually no" said AJ as her grogginess wore off. She walked over to her couch to sit back down. "With Stephanie I'm perfectly fine but with Leati I…I'm not quite sure". "I heard you guys were arguing or something" said Tamina. "Actually I was the one who was yelling at him" said AJ. "But why girl I thought you liked him?" said Tamina.

"I do but I just got mad at him because he kept blowing me off but after last night I don't think that's going to ever happen again" said AJ. "Oh my God you asked him out did you!?" she asked excitedly. "No" said AJ. "We sort of had sex in the shower". Tamina's jaw dropped. "You didn't" she said. "We did" said AJ. "We did twice". "Twice?!" said Tamina. "Yeah" said AJ. "We sort of got into another argument but then I finally cut him off and one thing lead to another and well we had sex". "Oh man" said Tamina. "So are you guys gonna be together?" "I dunno" said AJ. "He hasn't talk to me since it happened last night".

AJ got up from the couch. "I kind of need you to do me a favor". "Um sure" said Tamina. "I need you to go to the drugstore and get me the morning after pill" said AJ. "But why?" asked Tamina. "Because Leati and I didn't use any protection" said AJ. "April!" shouted Tamina. "Do you know how insane that is!?" "You're not my mom" said AJ. "Yeah but you're like a little sister to me. You're one of my best friends" said Tamina. "Well I'm not regretting anything" said AJ. "I'm not, ever". Tamina sighed. "Ok" she said. "But please, be careful the next time. And you better get him on the phone or something. Sex is a pretty heavy thing".

"I know" said AJ. "Is…your hair still wet?" asked Tamina. "I guess so" said AJ. "Girl, something else is going on is there" said Tamina. "He was your first wasn't he?" "Yeah, he was" said AJ. "Oh my God April that is so sweet" said Tamina. "Yeah I know" said AJ. "Does he know?" asked Tamina. "I mean it didn't hurt and bleed or anything so I guess not" said AJ as she handed Tamina a $50. "Thanks" she said. Tamina nodded. "I'll be back in an hour" she said. "And you owe me". "Doesn't everybody?" asked AJ as Tamina closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Roman was arriving at the gym where he met up with his teammates. "Great match last night right?" he said. "Yeah man" said Dean. "We're you go last night?" asked Seth. "You like totally vanished after we got out of the ring". "Home" said Roman. "Dude, where's your watch?" asked Seth. "It's gone" said Roman. "Gone, what do you mean it's gone?" asked Dean. "That was your favorite watch".

"Well my favorite watch is gone now" said Roman. "Joe, man I'm sorry about that" said Seth. "Thanks" he said. "So um how long is your little thing with AJ's going to be happening?" asked Dean. Roman's head turned on that. "Oh I dunno. Mark and Jane said it's supposed to end soon, around summer slam maybe?" said Seth. "So tell me about that. How's it going?" asked Roman. "Ok?" said Seth. "She's a really good friend and nothing more".

Randy Orton arrived into the facility. "Hey guys how's it going?" he asked. "Hey viper" said Dean. "It's going alright". "Great match last night by the way" said Randy. "Well see you guys around". With that he walked away. "Yeah so as I was saying April and I are pretty much just friends" said Seth. "Oh ok" said Roman. "Whoa, wait a minute Joe" said Dean. "Don't tell me that you have a thing for little miss crazy?" "She's not crazy" said Roman. "She's just…misunderstood". "Ok man, whatever you say" said Dean as he backed off and headed towards the locker room to go change.

This left just him and Seth alone. "Ok dude, what the hell is going on?" he asked. "Absolutely nothing man" said Roman. "I know you" said Seth. Roman turned around. "Don't get too cocky" he said. "Ok man whatever you say" said Seth as he patted his teammate on his shoulder. "See you in a few". With that Seth walked away to leave Roman alone to think to himself for the first time since he had been with AJ. Did he actually have feelings for her? Even he didn't have the answer to that.

**A/N:**

Reviews are always welcome :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:**

3 more weeks had passed and AJ and Roman barely communicated to each other. By then, Nikki was out on commission due to a serious shin injury. It was now mid June and AJ met up with Tamina for lunch. Trinity and Kaitlyn were to join them later on.

"Hey April, you're alright?" she asked as she sat down. "I'm ok" said AJ as she took a sip of her lemonade. "And you?" "You already know" said Tamina. "Well in case you've been wondering, I'm not pregnant" said AJ. "I started my period the other day so I am in the clear". "That's great" said Tamina. "And I am going to be making it up to you" said AJ. "April, I was kidding" said Tamina. "You don't have to make anything up to me. That's what friends are for. They're there for each other".

AJ smiled at this. "So girl, give me the details" said Tamina. "How are things between you and Joe going?" "Tamina, there is no Leati and I" said AJ. "April…what do you mean?" asked Tamina. "Leati hasn't spoken to me since getting it in" said AJ. "Oh girl I am so sorry" said Tamina. "No, don't be" said AJ. "I've been avoiding him too". "But…why?" asked Tamina. AJ shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it wasn't meant to be".

"I think that you should talk to him" said Tamina. "His schedule's been very busy lately" said AJ. "April, stop making excuses" said Tamina. "No girl just gives themselves to just anyone. He has got to mean something to you". She was right. "And what am I supposed to say?" asked AJ. "Are you pregnant?" "No, but something" said Tamina. "I'll talk to him tomorrow" said AJ. Tamina nodded.

Meanwhile, Nikki entered the doctor's office. She was still using crutches. "Um excuse me Ms. Garcia" said the television producer. "But we're going to need to um capture you reentering the doctor's examination room". Nikki sighed as she exited the room and reentered just for the sake of it being captured. It was extremely difficult for her to use her crutches as she was still just getting used to them.

A few hours later, Nikki sat down to be interviewed for her confessionals with Brie in the other room fixing themselves tea. "It has been extremely difficult for me to be dealing with my injury" Nikki stated to the camera. She ran her hand through her hair. "And I hate it. I miss wrestling. It is my dream, my livelihood and now it's all gone for God knows how long". Nikki finished her confessionals about 20 minutes later when the production crew told informed her and Brie that they will be taking an hour break and return to do another 2 to 3 hours of filming for that day. The sisters nodded as they began their conversation.

"So what did the doctor say?" asked Brie as she handed Nikki a cup of ice tea. "That it's pretty bad" said Nikki. "I don't know when I'm going to be getting back into the ring and its scaring me". Brie placed a hand on her sister's shoulders. "It's going to be ok sweetie" she said. "I promise". "But Brie I could be out for months, possibly…forever" said Nikki as she began to sob. "This can't be happening to me. I've been in this company for 6 years and now all of a sudden I get some sort of a freak accident!?" Nikki continued sobbing uncontrollably as her sister tried to console her, but there would be no consoling…at least for a while.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15:**

The next day, AJ arrived at the gym in which she would begin preparing herself for summer slam. She stopped by to say hello to Brie, Trinity and Ariane. "Hey how's Nicole?" she asked. "She's holding up" said Brie. "I appreciate that your concern". AJ nodded as she headed into the locker room, she noticed Roman was sitting alone on the wooden bench.

"Leati, what are you doing here?" she asked. He looked up. "Oh good you're here" he said. "Listen I think we should talk about what happened between us, you know a few weeks ago?" AJ nodded in agreement as she sat down next to Roman. "Talk" she said. "Listen, April. I dunno what happened between us, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm…sorry" said Roman. "Sorry, why are you sorry?" asked AJ. "I'm sorry April because we're coworkers and we shouldn't have done what we've done especially in the shower at work of all places" said Roman.

AJ became silent. "You think that we made a mistake?" she finally asked. Roman turned to her. "Yeah, I do" he said. "I'm sorry that you have feelings for me, but we can't be together". AJ looked up at Roman. "It's not you it's me. I just don't like to mix business with…well pleasure". AJ shook her head angrily as she abruptly stood up. "I'm sorry but I don't agree with you!" she said. "You and I had sex! Not once but twice!" "April please, don't shout, not everyone knows what we did and we certainly wouldn't want anyone, let alone our bosses to know" said Roman. "Oh I don't believe you" said AJ. "April…I'm sorry" said Roman.

"Just go!" shouted AJ. "I never wanna speak to you again!" Roman nodded as he got up and left. At that point, AJ began to breakdown.

Roman continued making his way back out into the weight training area where he bumped into his partner Seth. "Hey there dude, are you alright? I heard screaming in there" he asked. "No actually I'm not" said Roman. "Well Stephanie's looking for you" said Seth. "She wants to meet with you pronto". "Great" Roman said sarcastically.

He walked away, but Seth decided to enter the locker room. He knew that he heard AJ's screaming. "AJ?" he called out. "AJ, are you in there?" He got no response until he turned around a corner and heard sobbing. He entered into the room and saw AJ sitting on the floor up against a locker. "Hey, AJ are you alright?" "No" AJ said tearfully as she quickly shook her head. Seth walked on closer to AJ. "Did…did he hurt you?" he asked. AJ looked up at Seth. Her eyes were bloodshot red as well as her face. "No, at least not physically" she said.

"Then what happened?" asked Seth. AJ began sobbing again. "Your teammate is an asshole! He is truly an asshole!" she said. "Huh?" asked Seth. "I said that your teammate is an asshole!" AJ repeated. "What? How is Joe in any possible way an ass?" asked Seth. He's one of the nicest, coolest guys around here on the team". AJ looked up at Seth. "I guess he's just not the guy you or I thought he was" she stated. "But AJ, what does that even mean?" asked Seth. AJ looked at Seth again. "I'll tell you only if you promise to keep it a secret". Seth nodded as AJ began talking.

Meanwhile, Roman knocked on the door of Stephanie's office, "Come in Joe" she said. "Hey Ms. McMahon" said Roman. "Joseph?" said Stephanie. "Yes?" said Roman. "You can seriously call me Stephanie" said Stephanie. "Everyone around here practically does it. Trust me it's ok. You've been working here for 3 years and you still call me that, ha".

Roman gave a quick chuckle himself. "So why exactly am I in here? Shouldn't I be getting ready for tonight's match?" "Joe I have a very interesting thought that came to myself last night in a dream" said Stephanie. "Ha, what?" asked Roman. "I'm going to put you in a temporary love triangle with your own teammate Seth Rollins and AJ Lee" said Stephanie.

Roman's eyes widened.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: **

That night, everyone was all ready and set to perform on Monday night Raw. Roman was still trying to grasp at the reality of him having to have an on-screen relationship with AJ, the girl he had just left broken hearted. But at that moment he had to focus on his upcoming match with the rest of his teammates. After all they were getting ready to go back on live.

He entered into the locker room where Seth was waiting for him. "Hey Seth" he said. "Have you seen Dean?" "Yeah, he's still in hair and makeup" said Seth. "Oh that's good" said Roman. "Listen Joe, I think we need to talk" said Seth. "Yeah I think so too" said Roman. "I would like to go first". "Ok" said Seth. "Do you know that Stephanie has some sort of a plan…a love triangle storyline between us and April?" said Roman.

"No…I didn't" said Seth. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about". "Ok" said Roman. "Speaking about April, I wanted to talk to you about her" said Seth. "What about her?" Roman asked. "Joe, I know that you two were together a few weeks ago" said Seth. "Wait, what?" asked Roman. "Why'd you hurt her like that dude?" asked Seth. "That was not cool at all man. I didn't think that you'd do that to her". "Why do you care so much?" asked Roman. "That's none of your business. What do you like her or something?" "No, but you do" said Seth.

Roman paused. "Dude, I don't even know what you're talking about" he said. "Oh come on man!" said Seth. "You don't do the things you do if you don't like a person. Not to mention you've been grilling me lately about our on-screen relationship like it's real or something". Roman sighed. "I don't like her man" he said. Seth sighed as he began walking away. "Whenever you're ready to man up to your feelings about AJ Joe, I'm sure she'll be there but in the meantime I think you should owe her an apology. After all, you still owe her".

"How much has she told you?" Roman asked. "A lot" said Seth. "I'll see you in 20". Roman remained standing in the locker room as he sighed. "Even if I did like April, it wouldn't be a good idea for us to be together" he thought.

Meanwhile, Nikki appeared backstage while still using her crutches. She was still on camera for the "Total Divas" show. "Hey girl, how are you've been doing?" asked Trinity. "So far, fair" said Nikki. "Any word yet on your condition or anything?" asked Jojo. "Yeah" said Nikki. "The doctor says I need to be on these crutches for at least another 6 weeks". Trinity and Jojo sucked their teeth in the hearing of Nikki's response.

"Hey guys I'm not beating myself up about it" said Nikki. "So how come you're here?" asked Jojo. "John has a match tonight" said Nikki. "Oh ok" said Jojo. "I'll see you guys around" said Nikki as she turned around and went on her way.

Meanwhile, AJ stood in her dressing room. She was choosing an outfit when she received a knock at the door. It was Roman. "What are you doing here?" she asked rudely. "We need to talk" said Roman. "Please, its very important". AJ sighed while rolling her eyes as she made her way to her couch to sit. "What is it?" "Look April I do owe you an apology" said Roman. "How I treated you earlier today was very shitty of me". "Yes it was" said AJ. "I'm sorry" said Roman. "I'm sorry about how I came off earlier and even though we…well you know, I just wanted to let you know that I hope that we can still be friends".

AJ sighed. "I don't know" she said. "I really don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have 34 minutes to get myself ready". Roman nodded as he left the room wondering if he had made a mistake.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17:**

Even though Roman had formally apologized to AJ, the two had officially stopped talking to one another. Summer slam came and went as well as the end of her and Seth's on-screen relationship had happened. Luckily for her and Roman, Stephanie had canceled the idea of the love triangle, not that AJ and Roman minded. It was now September 1rst and everyone was preparing for the Night of Champions which was to be held in 2 weeks.

Everyone was steadily focusing on themselves and their internal wishes for success and the training rooms were jammed packed with everyone who was conversing amongst themselves.

"I still can't believe that we have a fatal four-way match" said Nattie. "Me either" said Brie. "How's Nicole doing?" asked Trinity. "A whole lot better" said Brie. "She's able to walk on her own again". "So when is she coming back?" asked AJ. All three of the girls' heads turned at that remark. "What?" AJ asked. "Just because Nikki and I aren't the best of friends, doesn't mean that I still don't care, she's still my coworker and we're all a team".

Everyone remained with their mouths agape. "And again I say 'what'" said AJ. "It's nothing" said Brie. "But I'm sure that you'll understand that we're still trying to realize that you…that you actually care about my sister". AJ took a slight step back. "Yeah" said Nattie. "It's just not like you to ever care about Nicole".

She was right, but that didn't mean that AJ was heartless. "So what I can't care about her just because me and her aren't actually on terms, doesn't mean that I'm…uncaring" said AJ. "April, come on that's not what we meant" said Brie. Sounds of machinery and weights were clinging as there was a pause between the women's conversations. "Look" said AJ. "The bottom line is that I'm happy that she's ok. I'm just trying to become the bigger person".

The other girls nodded in agreement as they continued their workout. "Well girl don't just stand there, come join us" said Trinity. AJ smiled as she took the empty elliptical recliner next to Brie. Her smiles however began to fade as she suddenly slowed down as she watched all three members of the shield entered.

"Colby, John, Joe! Hey!" shouted Brie. The three of them walked over. "I'm gonna take a break" said Nattie. "I need to call TJ to ask him how our cat's doing". Nattie walked away as another conversation began. "So are you guys ready for tomorrow?" asked Brie. "Girl you ask the silliest of all questions" said Seth. "How's Nicole doing?" "She's doing just great" said Brie. "The doctor says that she can return soon". "Oh really?" said Dean. "Yeah" said Brie. "Only we don't know yet but I'll make sure you'll be the first one to know, that is after family, John and Stephanie".

Dean smiled as he walked away but not before telling his other two teammates that he'll join them later. "Wow she's really into that bike" said Seth while glancing at Trinity. "Well of course she likes her music. Don't we all?" said Brie. AJ tried to only keep eye contact on Seth but knew very well it was hard not to because of her strong attraction.

"You're very quiet today" said Brie. "Huh?" asked AJ and Roman at the exact same time. Brie giggled. "AJ, I'm pretty sure I meant Joe" she said. "After all we did just have quite the conversation". "Oh" said AJ. "Nah, I'm just not really in the mood for talking all that much" said Roman. Brie nodded as she turned to Seth. "So not that you're storyline with April is over, can I have all of the details?" "Um…sure I guess?" Seth said confusingly. "Brie!?" shouted AJ. "What I was only asking" said Brie. "Yeah but that's personal" said AJ.

Just then, all three heads turned to face AJ. She was slowly turning red. "I um…gotta go I've left something in my car" she said nervously as she got up to run off. "But wait, she doesn't have a car…or does she?" said Seth. "Ok, what was that about?" asked Brie. "I dunno but I'm gonna find out" said Seth as he went after AJ. Brie waited sometime before continuing. "What she doesn't have a little crush on him, right?" Roman became quiet. "Oh my God…she does!" said Brie. "She does like him! Oh that is so sweet". "Yeah except he has a girlfriend" said Roman.

Meanwhile out in the parking lot, Seth finally caught up with AJ. "April!" he shouted. "April!" he repeated. He stopped when he found her. "AJ, are you alright?" he asked. "No I'm not" she said as tears began to flow out of her eyes as she began walking back and forth while holding her head with her hands. "I'm not! He thinks that it's ok for him to just come in there and be like that to me!?" "AJ, I don't understand" said Seth. "You didn't really accept his apology". AJ stopped and turned around. "You guys talk about me?" she asked. "Well yeah, he's like a brother to me" said Seth. "You guys talk about me!? So what am I just your daily fucking dose of gossip for you!? And what about John is he in on it too!? IS EVERYBODY!?"

She was shouting now. "AJ…please try to stay calm" said Seth. "You and I may not be the only ones out here and we are very public figures". By this point, AJ's tears began to worsen. "Just why does he hate me so bad?" she asked. "Why does he hate me?" Seth knew that he couldn't tell AJ the truth, that Roman really did like her, but couldn't tell her. He knew that was Roman's decision to make alone. "I really don't know" Seth lied. "But what I do know is that Joe doesn't hate anybody". That he was being truthful with.

"I just wish for once that people didn't see me as the crazy one, you know?" said AJ. "Well I don't think you're crazy" said Seth. "Really?" said AJ. "No, of course not" said Seth. "You're just…misunderstood". He was now using Roman's words. "Thank you" said AJ. "You're welcome" said Seth. AJ was calming down now as the two gave each other a hug. "Come on now, we better get inside before some paparazzo begins snapping photos". The two finished their hug and went to return back inside. AJ broke apart from Seth as she reentered the weight room where he and Roman began to talk.

"Dude is she ok?" he asked. "No, dude she's not" said Seth. "She's all torn up inside". "How so?" asked Roman. Seth took a quick look around over both shoulders before resuming. "Come on Joe" he said. "Now no offense man but are you just as clueless as she is?" "What do you mean?" asked Roman. "Dude she's in love with you" said Seth. Roman took a step back on the wall. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is that what she told you?" he asked. "No, not exactly word for word but come on from the way that you're acting I'd say that you'd probably feel the same way" said Seth.

"Ok one, I'm not in love with April and two, she's not even in love with me" said Roman. Seth just shook his head in frustration. "You two are seriously meant for each other but if you both keep it up, neither of you will ever be happy" he said. With that he walked way.

Roman didn't care. He was never going to tell AJ his true feelings, one way or another even if it eats him up on the inside.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18:**

2 more weeks had since passed and it was now Monday the 16th and time again for another live episode of Raw. Night of the Champions had since passed and now it was time for those at home who couldn't view it to finally hear about it. Roman and AJ continued to still refuse to talk to one another, but it had been slowly boiling away at one another ever since.

"We had a great match tonight" said Tamina. "Thanks I know" said AJ as she took her last quick sip from a bottle of water before tossing it off to the side. "So can't believe that you're being interviewed by the play-by-play panel" said Tamina. "I know" said AJ. "And quit frankly it's about time". With that she smiled. "So how are things going for you with Joe?" Tamina asked. "Not well" said AJ. "He's acting like a little girl who doesn't know what he feels". Tamina paused.

"I'm not sure that I follow" she said. "What I mean to say is that we're still not talking" said AJ. "I mean we had sex together what…4 months ago and he still hasn't been able to talk to me like he used to". "I'm sorry about that April" said Tamina. "I'm truly am". Just then, Roman and Dean walked by. "Good luck tonight you guys" said Tamina. "Thanks" said Roman as he and Dean continued to walk away.

AJ growled. "Girl…are you alright?" asked Tamina. "No Tamina, I'm clearly not" said AJ. "Did you see what he just did to me?" "Yeah AJ so he didn't talk to you again for the 4th millionth time. You know what girl, I think you should go find another man" said Tamina. AJ paused. "You know what Tamina…that's a great idea". She hopped off of the speakers. "Where are you going?" asked Tamina. "You have an interview directly after the shield's match". "Trust me Tamina, I'll be right back" said AJ as she continued to walk away. She had a smile on her face.

"This has been highly unfortunate for Daniel Bryan!" shouted Michael Cole. "Running knee by Daniel Bryan!" shouted Jerry Lawler. "Ah jeez!" shouted Michael. "Oh! Seth Rollins! Seth Rollins! Is he gonna do it! Is he gonna do it!?" "He's just been speared by Roman Reigns!" "What a match up!" shouted JBL.

And the crowd chants "1! 2! 3!" The rings sounds ending the match and signaling the shield's win.

As the trio prepared to exit the ring as they cheered, AJ suddenly decided that she had finally had enough. She had finally reached her boiling point. "If he wants a reason to be mad at me for real, how about this" she thought to herself as she suddenly walked out into the stage. Everyone paused.

"What is this?" asked Jerry. "It's AJ Lee! What is she doing here?" asked Michael. "I don't know!" shouted Jerry. "But we're about to find out!"

"What is she doing?" asked Roman. "I…I don't know" said Seth. "This wasn't apart of the program and I hate surprises". Meanwhile, Daniel Bryan, along with R Truth and Xavier Woods remained unconscious as AJ approached the ring. She was quickly tossed a microphone.

"What in the fuck is she doing?" Stephanie hissed inside her office. "Wait babe, just watch" said her loving husband Triple H.

"You know people have always told me that I was the crazy one. That I was the pathetic one but do you wanna know something?" AJ said as she spoke to the hushed and stunned crowd. "I'm not one that you'd ever wanna mess with". AJ abruptly dropped her microphone and ran up to Seth and began to furiously make out with, shocking everyone who watched. People backstage, with the mouths agape always watched too as the brunette kissed her on-screen "ex-boyfriend".

The fans cheered and clapped as they surely thought it was apart of the show.

"Oh my God Jerry do you see what we're witnessing here?" asked Michael. "I….um…" Jerry stumbled. He and everyone was at a loss for words and after what seemed like forever (which in reality was about 15 to 25 seconds) AJ broke apart the kiss and gave that trademark devilish smile of hers to Seth. She quickly backed away and picked up her microphone to resume her speech.

"Now you see here, you've all just witness something that you can truly call 'crazy'" she said. With that she exited the ring as her theme music played.

"Did you see what I just saw Jerry?" asked Michael. "I dunno Michael. AJ better hope that Stephanie will go easy on her" he said. "Go easy on her?" asked Michael. "That women beat up her own father and you think that she would go easy on her?" "Ladies and gentleman this is Monday night Raw and I have absolutely no idea what I've just witness" said Jerry.

Everyone remained stunned, especially Seth. Much to his surprise and secrecy enjoyed that kiss, but knew that he'd be a dead man from both of the hands of Roman and his girlfriend if ever to find out. Roman remained furious, not even caring at all that his facial expressions were being shown on live national television. Perhaps he was even more furious than Stephanie this in either way could not end very well for AJ.

As AJ entered backstage, everyone was staring at her in utter shock. "April…was…that supposed to even happen?" asked Tamina. "Let's just say that for now on, I make my own rules" she said. Just then, Stephanie appeared. "In my office…now!" she said very firmly as AJ followed.

Things could not get any worse for AJ, even if she prayed it.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19:**

AJ quickly took a seat inside of Stephanie's office where her husband Triple H joined them. You could clearly see the anger on Stephanie's face. "Ms. Mendez, would you like to explain to me what in the hell just happened out there!?" she shouted. AJ remained glued into her seat. "I mean…I just don't quite frankly understand why in the hell you would go off of program like that!?" AJ remained silent once again. She took a few breaths before breaking her silence.

"I'm sorry Stephanie" she said blandly. "I'm truly am". "And I'm sorry too April" said Stephanie. "But you know that I'm going to have to reprimand you for your actions displayed tonight on Raw". AJ nodded as she prepared herself to receive her punishment. "I'm going to have to suspend you for 1 month and when you return, no matches for another month!" shouted Stephanie. Both of AJ and Triple H's jaws dropped. AJ accepted her punishment and left the office.

"Oh and April?" said Stephanie. "Yes?" said AJ. Stephanie walked up very closely to AJ. "If I ever catch you doing what you did tonight I will terminate you". AJ nodded as she got the message. Stephanie walked over and sat down on her desk. "The nerve of the girl" she said. "I helped make her into everything she is and this is how she repays me?" "Maybe not" Triple H said. "Hunter, just what in the hell do you mean by that?" asked Stephanie. "Let's just say I have an idea" said Triple H.

Meanwhile, on her way back to the locker room, everyone continued to gawk and stare at AJ. "What haven't you ever seen anyone kiss before!?" she asked sarcastically as she made her way down the steps. Upon entering her dressing room, she was stopped dead in her tracks when she opened the door to realize that Roman was standing inside waiting for her.

"Ugh what do you want?" she asked with an apparent attitude. "April, what in the fuck was that?" asked Roman. This time was different with his words. He was legitimately angry. "Why do you even care?" asked AJ. "I care because you just went out there in front of a large audience and not only did you make a damn fool of yourself, but my team and the company!" he shouted. "Ok Leati if you don't' lower your voice down, I'm gonna have to make you!" she shouted. "You can't make me do anything!" shouted Roman. "Well you don't have to worry about me for that much longer" said AJ as her voice calmed down. "I'm gonna be gone around here for about a good two months".

Roman was taken aback at her statement. Was AJ really going to be gone for that long? AJ began furiously shoving her belongings into various bags when Roman stopped her. "Don't touch me!" she hissed. "Look April" he said. "I'm sorry that you got suspended but if you asked me you did kind of deserve it". AJ stopped her packing. "Don't you ever say that to me ever again!" she shouted. "I have earned everything that I have gotten from here! This has been my dream ever since I was a little girl! I have come from nothing but yet I still rose from the top!"

Roman's temper began to rise. "You think you're the only one that didn't come from anything!?" he shouted. "You really have no idea what you're talking about". "And neither do you" said AJ. "At least I didn't sleep with my coworker and then decide that I can just completely do away with them as if they were garbage!" AJ turned her back as she continued her shoving until Roman touched her arm again. "You are not garbage" he said sternly. "And I never said you were". "Yeah well I feel like it" said AJ. "You think you're so perfect but you're not! You think that you are everything but you're not!" She was beginning to breakdown. "You think that it's ok to break my heart but let me tell you something Leati it's not!" she shouted. "I hate how you think that it's ok for you to not be at least my friend or something, anything! You're not a man!"

Roman had finally lost it. "Oh you think I'm not a man!?" he shouted. "I'll show you a man!" "Oh please" said AJ sarcastically. "I'd like to see you try to show me that you're a-".

She was suddenly cut off by Roman's kisses. At first she tried to fight him off but realized that her feelings, her attraction for him was just too much to overcome. The two remained kissing for a long time, too long to realize that it was already well past 11 and everyone was starting to clear out and go home. All this didn't matter to them of course.

He lead her into his hotel room that night. The two of them barely could keep their hands from of off each other during the ride there. They didn't even stop to care if anyone had seen them. Roman carried AJ and carefully lowered her down into his bed before finally breaking away to speak.

"Wait, don't…go" AJ said softly. Roman chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere, anymore" he said as he got up to bolt lock their door. He walked back over and stood over the bed. AJ remained fixated on his eyes as they began to trail down his body. Their room was well lit and it had a very calm feeling as opposed to their own feelings earlier that night.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked. "Because" said Roman. "I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to get hurt". AJ sat up. "Leati, you could never hurt me". With that Roman got onto the bed and on top of AJ as she slowly laid back down. They began heavy kissing as their room suddenly began to get hotter and hotter. AJ began to remove some of Roman's clothing as he did hers. AJ moaned as Roman's kisses trailed down her entire body. She held onto him tightly as he began to slowly enter her. She lead out a pleasurable gasp as her eyes widened up at the dark haired man.

"Please…go slower this time" she attempted to say. "I promise" he said as he began to find a rhythm. AJ continued to moan louder and as she dug her nails into Roman's back. He was surely tortured her and she was beginning to think she couldn't take it anymore. "Please!" she begged. "No" said Roman. "You've put me through hell these past few months and now I'm going to make you pay". A devilish smile grew on AJ's face but quickly faded once the pleasure wave intensified. "I…." she said. She was at a lost for words. "I know" said Roman as he gave one last kiss before going in even deeper and harder. AJ held on even tighter as she finally reached her peak. Once Roman had finally finished he laid on top of her.

They were both still panting when he began to speak. "I'm sorry" he said. "I'm sorry for how I was treating you lately". "I'm sorry too Leati" said AJ. She looked up at him before giving him another deepened kiss and once they stopped, Roman got off and lay down next to AJ to hold her. "Now what's going to happen between us?" she asked. Roman chuckled again. "A lot, trust me" he said. With that AJ fell asleep up against the one she had loved for the past several months, finally happy.

Unfortunately, the two of them had no idea of what was about to happen to them next.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20:**

Over the next month, AJ and Roman continued to see each other as they had now officially made their relationship official. Despite this, only Tamina, Seth and Dean knew as they wanted to keep it to themselves for a while and out of the hands of their various coworkers and media. It was now October 18th, when Nikki went back to see the WWE doctor.

"Hey Jace" she said. "What up my Nikki" he said with a smile. "So you know what we're here for right?" asked Nikki. "Absolutely" said Jason. "I'm just really hoping that I can come back soon" said Nikki. "Mark and Jane are seriously thinking about giving my sister a full time singles career which isn't very good". "Why not?" asked Jason. "I mean shouldn't you be happy for her?" "I am" said Nikki. "But it's just that we're the Bella Twins, we're a brand and we stay together for life, no matter what". Jason nodded. "Come on Nikki, let's give you another exam". Nikki nodded in agreement as they began to get to work.

Meanwhile in the weight room, AJ walked over to Roman, Seth and Dean who were in the process of trying to figure out where to begin. "Hey there" she said with a noticeable smile. "Hey there" said Roman. "Ugh you guys are so ridiculously cute" said Dean. "Yeah you're quite sick" said Seth. "Um thanks?" said AJ as she hopped into the ring. "I was actually wondering if I could train with you guys today". "But babe you've never trained with us before" said Roman. "Aww Joe you're already giving her the cute pet names?" Dean teased. "Why yes I am" said Roman. "But in all seriousness April, you've never trained with the three of us before".

"Ah that's ok" said AJ. "After all I'm here to learn". Roman nodded as he resumed. "So how about we go over...the diving knee drop?" AJ leaned over Roman's shoulders to whisper in his ear "I personally like you're spearing" she said causing Roman to chuckle. "Hey no dirty talking in the ring!" said Dean. "Yeah it's gross" said Seth. "Whatever dude" said Roman. "Um ok AJ are you sure?" AJ nodded yes after all she was in the ring with the love of life. "Ok" said Roman. "Wait dude, what are we practicing?" asked Dean. "Spearing" said Roman. "Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa" said Seth. "We can't do that with her in the ring. It's far too dangerous".

"Oh please I've trained in the steel cage before. Nothing's dangerous to me" said AJ. "You've gotta love a woman who knows what she wants" said Roman. "How about first, we practice…a triple power bomb". "Um, but who are you gonna do it to?" asked AJ. "I dunno" said Roman. "But in the meantime, you can show me something?" asked AJ. Roman nodded as she stood in front of him. "So…if I wanted to say…flip someone over…do I need to stand like this…or…?" Roman's arms intertwined with AJ's as they held them over their heads.

Seth did not like this. "Guys, fucking Nicole and Brie are coming!" he said. He'd say anything to stop them, whether it was true or not. "Damn" hissed AJ. "It's ok, we can have some more fun tonight" Roman whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

"Guess who's back bitches!?" shouted Nikki as she walked into the weight room. "I'm um…gonna take a break" said Seth. "But we haven't even started yet" said Roman. "No, no that's ok. Besides I've left my music in my locker" said Seth as he made his way off. "Hmmm I guess there are more music lovers than I thought" said AJ as she exited the ring.

"Where are you going?" asked Roman. "Back to my side" said AJ. "I don't need Nicole Garcia of all people to know my business yet". Roman nodded as he soon followed. "Oh dude man, don't tell me that you're going to" said Dean. "We've really gotta rehearse these things you know?" "I know" said Roman. "But I'm not after April, I'm after Colby" he said. Dean nodded as Roman made his way after Seth.

"Dude!" he called out. "Are you in here?" "Yeah man" said Seth as he began fumbling through his belongings. "Cut the bullshit" said Roman. "You know as well as I know that you're not a music gym user". "Ok so I'm not big deal" said Seth. "Colby, I think I know you just a little too well to not know when something's bothering you" said Roman. "Nah Joe, nothing's wrong with me" said Seth. Roman sighed. "Remember when you told me that you knew me more than anyone else does? Well now I'm saying that to you too now sit down and let's talk".

Seth did but before they could begin their conversation, Randy and Mark Henry entered. "'Sup" he said as he gave fist pounds to Roman and Seth. As the two men began to open their lockers, Seth made a statement. "Where the hell's Cena at anyway? The guy never comes in here". "I here he has his own personal gym at home" said Randy. "Yeah, that man hardly ever comes around" said Mark. "But I'm sure he has got his reasons". After the two finished readying themselves, they left the locker room, giving Roman and Seth their privacy once again.

"Like I said we know each other too well" said Roman. "We are like brothers, no matter what". Seth gave Roman a look. "I have to meet Leighla tonight". "How can you possibly have a day with her tonight if we're going live on Raw in 6 hours?" asked Roman. Seth began to become nervous and before he could answer back, AJ came in. "Ok you've guys have got to like save me from the evil Nicole" she said. "I mean, the girl thinks she's all that because she's returning next week and I've tried to be nice and I don't think that I can be for too much longer".

"Don't worry about it baby" said Roman. "She's just all hyped up and stoked that she's finally back after 4 months. It's probably nothing worse, just a little extra attitude that's all". AJ nodded. "Well Dean and I are waiting for you guys to return" she said. "I'll be there in 5 minutes I promise" said Roman causing AJ to smile. "You too are really sweet together" said Seth. "I know" said Roman. "And that's exactly why she's mine and only mine".

With that, Seth fully understood everything that Roman had just said to him. It was amazing how the other understood each other. "Come on man" said Roman. "Let's make sure that we have this routine down for tonight". Seth got up and followed behind his best friend. Despite being warned to stay away from AJ, his heart was feeling something else.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21:**

Another week had passed and to AJ's surprised, she was allowed to return early, with no explanation and she gladly accepted the offer without questioning it at all. It was now October 25th, and it was the night that Nikki was to return on Raw and she was exceptionally exited. Especially since she and her sister had a tag-team match up against AJ and Tamina.

The Bella's entering theme music played. "Oh look at that!" shouted JBL. "It's Nikki Bella! She's returned!" "Yeah John she's returned after being out on four months of commission due to her shin injury she's sustained back in June" said Michael. "Well it is just a very good thing to see the fabulous and highly talented Nikki Bella to return" said Jerry.

Nikki and Brie did their routine as AJ's theme music played with her and Tamina entering together. AJ did her usual "flaunt her belt in front of her opponents" stunt and just as she did, Stephanie's theme music played as she entered.

"What in the?" said Jerry. "Just what in the good name's happening around here?" "I don't know" said JBL. "But I just don't like the looks of it".

Stephanie spoke through her microphone. "Hello AJ, are should I say April?" AJ groaned in visible annoyance. "I'm so happy to have you back here on Raw" she continued. "But as you do know, I just hate it when I get disrespected". AJ was tossed a microphone by the referee. "Um…what is this?" she asked. "Now you see AJ, I may have let you returned back to your job and everything but it is my job as head of everything to make sure that everyone stays in their place" said Stephanie. "Tonight instead of a simple, ordinary tag-team match I've decided to do a little something…unordinary". "And what exactly is that?" asked AJ. "Tonight ladies and gentlemen of the WWE universe, you will see AJ Lee compete in a handicap match up against the Bella twins and her own partner Tamina in a steel cage" said Stephanie.

The crowd gasped as Nikki, Brie and Tamina's eyes widened. "AJ Lee is in a handicap match!?" shouted JBL. "Why we haven't seen a diva in the steel cage in over a decade!" said Jerry. "Oh man oh man" said Michael. "Boy would I not wanna be in AJ's shoes". "That's what you get for being disrespectful to the boss" said Jerry. "But my God ,a 3 on 1 handicap match in a steel cage!? It just couldn't get any worse than that" said JBL.

"Punishment is a mother" said Stephanie as she exited. "Poor AJ" said Michael. "Poor AJ- what are you talking about!?" shouted Jerry. "She was being disrespectful to Stephanie McMahon. You simply can't do that". "Oh have a heart you old grouch!" said JBL.

Meanwhile, the steel cage was lowered. "This can't be happening" said AJ. "It'll be ok" said Tamina as she walked over to the other side. "I swear I fucking hate Stephanie right now" AJ said to herself.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the match and Nikki went straight for AJ. AJ flipped Nikki over, causing her to land hard on herself and she ran into the ropes for momentum to hit both Tamina and Brie with spin kick. Nikki eventually regained herself to personally attack AJ but AJ herself was able to dive past Nikki again, causing her to run into her own sister, knocking them both out. She was left to face Tamina, her own partner and AJ attempted to perform a sleeper hold to which Tamina kicked out after 1.

"This is insane!" AJ shouted. When she looked up she finally saw both Bella twins charging after her so AJ decided to run to perform another diving cross body on the twins. She ended up hitting both Brie and Tamina, but not Nikki as she moved out of the way at the last moment. "Just give it up bitch!" shouted Nikki. "Never!" shouted AJ as she knew that she would have to become strategic or perform something dangerous that could end up destroying one's career.

AJ was able to strike Nikki, long enough to stop her. She began to quickly and furiously climb the steel cage as she knew that Stephanie didn't change the rules and made up some crazy one. Tamina was right behind her and after Nikki and Brie checked on one another, Nikki went right after her as well. AJ freed herself from the cage, thus winning the match but an extremely frustrated and angered Nikki hopped over the fence before Tamina, causing her to run after AJ and pushing her down, thus prolonging the match.

"This has got to be one of the most disturbing matches I have ever seen" said Jerry. "Oh that's complete nonsense" said JBL. "Don't you remember when Stephanie herself wrestled her own father, Vince McMahon a few years back?" "I guess that's why she's so comfortable with making these sickening matches" said Jerry. "What about you, any comments Michael?" asked JBL. "Absolutely none" said Michael.

By then the brawl between Nikki and AJ had intensified. Nikki grabbed a hold of AJ's head and attempted to send it straight through the steel cage door but AJ was able to divert herself into the patted barricade.

"My goodness, have you've ever seen Nikki Bella so violent?" asked Jerry. "No Jerry to be quite frank" said JBL.

By now, Nikki had AJ in a guillotine hold. "Tap out!" she kept shouting over and over. "Tap out!" But AJ of course refused as she was able to get herself out of it and entrapped Nikki in an octopus hold. "Now you tap out!" AJ shouted wildly. And of course Nikki was going to, but that was until Brie was able to throw herself on top of AJ, breaking her hold on Nikki. Tamina decided to storm up on the Brie and AJ as Nikki was gasping for her breath.

Three women continued their brawl and as Nikki caught herself, she wanted a piece of the action. Now it was a full on 3 on 1 assault and AJ decided to do the only thing she could was fight her was through. "You're not going anywhere!" shouted Nikki as she caught a hold of AJ's hair again and the two went running and Nikki bashed AJ's head into the wall and she after doing it twice, the referee had to order a stop to the match. Nikki however bashed AJ's head in a 3rd time, causing her to bleed from left side of her face.

AJ had had enough. She grabbed a hold of Nikki and bashed her head in too as an act of revenge. At least now the match was finally over after 12 minutes of hell.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22:**

AJ was being treated backstage by the medical doctor. "Girl I am so sorry that it had to go down like that" said Tamina. "Yeah thanks" said AJ. The doctor informed AJ that she had a minor concussion and would need 2 stitches. "Just my luck" said AJ as Roman walked over. "Baby, I saw you out there" he said. "I am so sorry that this happened to you". "Nikki Bella is a monstrous bitch" said AJ. "Damn baby she really did a number on you" said Roman. AJ had also sustained bruising to the left side of her face.

"Nikki fucking hates the shit outta me and I don't know why!" shouted AJ. Just then Brie showed up. "Great match" she said. "Only I'm sorry that my sister did that to you. She shouldn't have done that and I agree that she went way too far". AJ nodded. "Careful, babe-" said Roman as he paused. "I mean April" he corrected himself. Brie nodded as she walked way. "You think she hurt you, right?" asked AJ. "I dunno" said Roman. "I highly doubt it" said Tamina. After being cleared, Roman and Tamina helped guide AJ into her dressing room as she was fitted with an eye patch for left eye. It was blackened.

Meanwhile in Nikki's dressing room, she was standing talking to John about her minor bruising injury to her life side of her face. "I just really hate that bitch you know?" she said while fumbling through her cosmetics bag. "Well Nicole you did try to fuck her up" said John. "Yeah you did" said Brie as she entered. "How are you?" "I'm fine" said Nikki. "I may have lost on my first night back, but at least I'm in better shape then AJ". "I need to talk to you about something" said Brie. "I'll see you in 20?" said John as Nikki nodded. The two began their conversation after he left.

"What's wrong?" asked Nikki. "It's AJ" said Brie. "I think that your little problem you have with her should just disappear". Nikki's eyes began to glare at her own sister. "You have to fucking kidding me" she said angrily. "You know what Brie, I think you got hit in your head or something, maybe you should get checked out". Brie stared with a horrified look. "Nicole, now I don't know what your problem is but if you don't get yourself together…I just don't know anymore" she said. "I don't know if they'll even be a… you and me anymore". With that, Brie walked out of her sister's room, living Nikki even more angered.

Meanwhile back in AJ's dressing room, AJ was finally lead to a chair in which she rested in. "You know, when you get a payback match…Nikki Bella's going to fry" said Tamina. "More like die" said AJ. "Babe…you're not serious right?" asked Roman. "No Leati, I was metaphorically speaking" said AJ. Tamina took a look at AJ's prescribed pill bottles. "Damn girl you got 800mg of ibuprofen. You've got that good stuff" she said. "No, not exactly" said AJ. "God my body is so fucking sore". "I know" said Roman as he kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you don't want me to come over?" "I don't wanna be a burden to you" said AJ. "Nonsense April" said Roman. "You're not, and I'll come back to meet you after you're done". AJ nodded as he left, Stephanie entered. "Tamina, I'd like to have a word alone with April please" she stated. Tamina quickly left the two alone.

"What is that you want from me?" asked AJ. Stephanie took a seat on AJ's couch. "Look April, I'm sorry that you got hurt tonight" she said in a sincere voice. "I didn't mean for that to happen". "Oh yes you did!" said AJ. "You came out at the beginning of my match and turned into some sort of a…fatal four way brawl!" "April, yes it was supposed to be a fatal four way, but you weren't supposed to get injured in this way and I will be speaking to Nicole about it" said Stephanie.

"Really Stephanie?" said AJ. "Pardon my language, but I've been working my ass off in this company for the past 6 years and everything can come undone in a matter of moments simply because you have some personal sick vendetta up against me?" Stephanie was silent. "I don't have any vendetta's up against you April" she said. "But please know that Nicole will be punished for her actions tonight. I can completely assure you of this".

"How so?" asked AJ. "You've just gotta trust me on this one April" said Stephanie. "I fully apologize to you and I also been meaning to talk to you". "What about?" asked AJ. "About your little stunt last month" Stephanie said. "I've been meaning to talk to you about an idea Hunter had about you". "Go on" said AJ as her arms folded. "We want to put you back in your relationship with Seth Rollins" said Stephanie. "It's the reason why we've decided to allow for your return to be a month early". AJ froze. She didn't know what to say. Stephanie and Hunter still had no idea that she was dating Roman, given the fact that the relationship was only a month old and they wanted to keep the secret from everyone for a little while.

"I uh…" AJ stumbled. "Its ok" said Stephanie. "I've already spoken to Seth about it yesterday and he's completely ok with it. I just need your opinion". AJ didn't know what to say. Although she was still unaware of Seth's true feelings about her and Roman's acknowledge of that, she still felt that she should somehow alert him of it. "Can I have some time to think about it?" asked AJ. "I mean…surely it would only be fair to me. After all, I just got back and heavily beaten up…this is just a lot to take in".

"I agree with you" said Stephanie. "But the thing is I truly need to know right now. As you know we're filming "Main Event" tomorrow and I want you to be on commentary to speak about things". "Is this what's best for business?" asked AJ. "I know that this is a lot that you're taking in, but I must know tonight" said Stephanie. AJ sighed as she didn't know what to do. She had a bad feeling as to agreeing with Stephanie about the storyline but she realized that at the same time that not only could her bad feelings could be just all in her head, but she could really earn back the money she had lost in a month. AJ took one last sigh.

"Ok" she said. "I'll do it". "Good" said Stephanie. "It'll only be until Survivor series. It's a very temporary relationship". AJ nodded as Stephanie continued her speech. "I'll send you a fax by morning" she said. "Are you sure you'll be ok with it?" "Absolutely" said AJ. Stephanie nodded as she exited.

AJ could only hope that she made the right decision, despite everything in her gut saying that it was in her head.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23:**

By noon the next day, AJ arrived in Atlanta, Georgia for the filming of "Main Event" that night. It was already reportedly heavily on TMZ that she had "gotten her face beaten in by fellow diva Nikki Bella". She would have put foundation on her, but she knew that her face was still too sore to even wipe anything off. She began preparing for her appearance in the interviewing chair and as she did, she received a knock at the door. It was Brie Bella.

"Hey" she said as she stepped inside. "How are you?" "I'm fine besides the occasional public stares and photo snapping" said AJ. "But other than that, I'm ok". "I'm again, really sorry for how my sister's actions were to you last night" said Brie. "Thank you" said AJ. "So how's your eye?" "Minor fractured orbital socket" said AJ. "I should be good by next month to fight again". "Well that's great April I'm really happy to hear that" said Brie. "There's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about". "Ok" said AJ as she sat back down.

Brie nodded as reached into her cross-body and removed a folded grayish piece of paper. "Here" she said. "I think that you should read this". AJ took the paper from Brie and discovered that it was none other than a newspaper article. The New York Post to be exact. "Oh great" she said sarcastically. "It's my least favorite newspaper in the whole world". She opened up the paper and read the front page article:

"_Pummeled! WWE_ _divas star AJ Lee (whose real name is April Mendez, 26) took a severe beating by the hands of not-so fellow diva, Nikki Bella (whose real name is Nicole Garcia, 29). This all started by what appeared to be a seemingly normal tag team between AJ and Nikki with Tamina Snuka (daughter of legionary hall of famer Jimmy "Super fly" Snuka), 35 and Brie Bella (whose real name is Brianna Garcia, also 29). This however changed when head CEO Stephanie McMahon, 37 stepped out and interrupted at the very beginning of the match. Everyone watched in horror to learn that Stephanie was suddenly changing the scheduled match into not only a fatal four way (which would force AJ against her own longtime tag partner Tamina) but a match that would be in a steel cage, a rarity for divas alike_.

_The last known divas' steel caged match was up against AJ's own idol, Lita vs. Victoria which was back in November of 2003. Once the match had begun, the stunned AJ was forced to fight up in what was dubbed by ringside commentators (who were still stumbling over words themselves) a 3 on 1 handicap match. Everyone in the audience were mortified although at times cheering for AJ. Maybe it was because they were truly her fans to begin with or because they felt sorry for her. As the match began, it was clear from the get-go who was really out to get AJ and that was Nikki Bella._

_AJ was left no choice but to defend herself against all three women. It was clear that her own partner Tamina had at first given her soft shots and Brie Bella tried not to hurt AJ too bad, despite being in a match against her. But it was solely Nikki Bella who was out for blood. Nikki herself had just returned back from a four-month long absence due to a severe shin injury sustained back in June. AJ had a few great moves of her own, giving us her usual before deciding to make the quick and carefully plotted climb over the steel cage (again this is nothing we have seen the modern day divas do) as Tamina and Nikki followed behind._

_Once on the other side, AJ's theme music should have played, signaling her victory as she got over the fence and away from her opponents. However after a delay (possible glitch), her theme music began to play. Nikki Bella rushed up behind AJ, and began to savagely beat and assault her. Tamina quickly followed and Brie Bella was freed from the cage (as she was the only one not to actually climb over it) by Tamina's kicking in the steel door and they began to beat AJ. It however, suddenly became clear that Nikki's attacks were the most ferocious and violent and unlike her character, signaling for the referees to finally break it up and put a match to WWE'S most disturbing match of the millennium, possibly the entire history._

_AJ and Nikki but sustained minor but severe injuries and AJ is expected to appear on Wednesday night's "Main Event" to discuss her incident on last night's "Monday Night Raw". Stephanie McMahon has formally apologized to AJ but there is still no word yet if the "U can't see me" man's girlfriend has apologized to AJ Lee herself. We will inform you with more information once it arrives_"- Jeff Gold, October 26th, 2013.

AJ finally finished reading the full article. As she did, she crumpled it up. "I really hate these people" she said. "I know" said Brie. "Don't we all? And don't even forget about that time that I had that nip-slip, let me tell you that it was no Nicki Minaj moment". AJ got up from her seat and walked over to a table. "Why?" she asked. "Why what?" asked Brie. "Why does she hate me so much?" asked AJ. "Why does your sister hate me so much that she would do something like this to me?"

Brie sighed. "Ok do you remember last year when you had that love storyline with John?" "Yeah" said AJ. "What about it?" "Well that's why" said Brie. "She hates that you got to be with John, not to mention a lot of the guys here and she felt that you should have said no because she thinks that you made yourself look like nothing but a slut to entire world". AJ was silent after Brie's comment.

"So that's what this is about?" asked AJ. "She is pissed off at me because John and I had a little storyline?" Brie nodded in confirmation. "That…that is so unbelievably fucking ridiculous" said AJ. "What if it was someone else who got paired with him? Would she be so pissed off at them!? Would she be out there trying to destroy them?" At this point she was yelling and Brie was silent because she understood why. "You think that I liked the fact that I got paired with 6 guys in one year?" asked AJ. "And now I gotta get back with Seth. Now don't get me wrong or anything because I like Seth. Me and him are really good friends but I was hoping that instead of trying to sneak in another revived storyline that Stephanie…would have just gave me my apology but left it there but of course she didn't".

"At least she's meeting with Nikki tonight" said Brie. "Nikki told me herself this morning at 3am". "How is that supposed to make me feel better?" asked AJ. "I dunno" said Brie. "But I hope that it helps to know that". The two women paused. "There's something else I need to talk to you about" said Brie. "And what's that?" asked AJ. "Joe Anoa'i" said Brie. And with that AJ became silent.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24:**

"What about Leati?" AJ asked. "I…" Brie said before pausing. She walked over close to AJ before whispering "I know that you two are seeing each other". AJ's heart began pounding as sweat began to slowly form. "I…um…don't know what you're talking about" said AJ. "Leati and I are just friends and nothing more". "I know that you two are together April" said Brie. "I heard him call you baby last night". AJ became quiet again.

"Its ok" said Brie. "I know that you two want to keep it a secret, given the media and all. Brian and I did the same thing, even Nikki and John. We've all done it for privacy reasons". AJ realized that she could no longer keep anything to herself so she sighed. "Ok" she said. "I admit that Leati's my boyfriend". Brie smiled. "I'm really happy for you" she said. "Really, you deserve it. You deserve to be happy". "Thank you" said AJ. "So do you and your engagement with Bryan". Brie smiled once again.

"You know I've never told anyone this, but Nikki is like…were like my role model" said AJ. "I idolized you guys both because when I was in development I knew I wanted to be one day just like you and Lita of course". Brie became surprised at this.

"You know you're really lucky" said Brie. "A lot of girls would die to be in the same room as him". "Well…he is pretty cute" said AJ. "I promise to keep it a secret" said Brie. "But why would you wanna do that for me?" asked AJ. "Because" said Brie. "At one point, we were all really close friends and despite what's going on between you and my sister right now, I'm still your really close friend". AJ smiled as Brie gave her a hug. "Remember" she said before motioning a finger in front of her lips. "It's a secret that I'll take to my grave it you want me to". "Of course I do" said AJ. "Nikki and I are never going to make up". "Well it's like they say: never say never" said Brie as she left. "Good luck tonight".

AJ nodded as Brie left and after all she was really right. She was truly thankful to have such great people in her life. She began to sit back down and relax. After all she still had another 4 hours before she had to get ready and she had a lot of thinking to do. The first thing on her list was to talk to Seth about his accepting of the storyline. At the same moment, she looked down and saw that she had a video message from Roman:

"Hi baby I just wanted to let you know that I can't wait to see you tonight even though it's my day off I just wanted to be there for you and to support you. See you in (glances at watch before looking back up) 6hrs. I am just getting ready to live for my flight now. I can't wait to see you baby and I just wanted to say stay strong!" (Gives a kiss and a huge smile)

AJ closed her phone and began to smile. Her heart began to warm at the same time. "Hopefully he doesn't have a problem with the storyline" she thought. "After all, it's pretty short. Brie was right after all. Leati Joseph Anoa'i is a really great man".

That night came the filming for the "Main Event". AJ's theme music had played as she and Tamina entered. Tamina was set to have a match up against Naomi and Cameron was there as her cheerleader. AJ took a seat at the commentary station to begin her interview.

"Good evening AJ" said Michael. "How are you doing today?" "I'm great" said AJ. "Other than being savagely beaten by Nikki Bella last night I'm just absolutely great". "AJ I just wanna congratulate you on winning and so far maintaining the divas championship" said JBL. "Why thank you Jay" said AJ. "So AJ, we want to get into what exactly happened this week on 'Raw" said Michael.

"Well I just consider that match to be the most disturbing things I've ever seen" said AJ. "In fact it wasn't match, but an attempted massacre by Nikki Bella on my part". "And I have to say that I completely agree with you" said JBL. "Uh ladies and gentlemen I just wanna let you know that our Jerry Lawler is out tonight". "So AJ is there any word yet on your payback match?" asked JBL. "No offense you guys I'm not out here to discuss that. I'm only here to discuss my accomplishments in the company so far and my assault" said AJ.

"AJ, are you aware of the fact that you're on today's front page cover of the New York Post?" asked Michael. "I'd just like to say one thing and one thing only Michael" said AJ. "I absolutely positively find that article to be 1000% disgusting" said AJ. "And as again AJ I agree with you" said JBL. "Look" said AJ. "I dunno about you guys but I'm seriously thinking about seeking possible legal action". "Up against Nikki Bella!?" asked Michael. "Up against the New York Post" said AJ. "I would sue for infringement of privacy".

"That's a hefty suit" said Michael. "Yes Michael I'm quite very aware of that!" said AJ. "I'm a big girl now. 26 is a big age". "And I agree with you AJ" said JBL. "Oh would you just stop saying that you agree with AJ Lee?" asked Michael. "That's all you're saying! Change it up a little man!" "I just sending you my regards for a speedy and healthy recovery" said JBL. "Thank you" said AJ. With that, the bell rang, signaling Tamina's win. AJ cheered on her partner for her win as they walked out together and backstage.

"Great match" said AJ. "Thank you" said Tamina as she began drinking from her bottle of water. "Come on let's go home". With that Roman appeared. "Hey" he said. "I saw you out there". "Oh my God" said AJ. "Does anyone notice that you're here?" "Yeah" said Roman. "They think I'm heading to see Stephanie for a meeting or something". "That's great" said AJ. "I just wanna say that you handled yourself might fine out there" said Roman. "Thanks" said AJ. "Come on let's get back to our hotel" said Roman. "Be good you too" Tamina teased. AJ and Roman smiled as they head off together.

That night, they had ordered room service for their dinner. AJ stepped out of her shower while drying her hair with a tile. "Pretty in pink?" asked Roman. "Stop teasing" AJ laughed as she sat on the bed next to him. "So how was your flight?" "It was quiet" said Roman. "A couple of people stopped me and asked me for autographs which were why I was a little late. I'm sorry about that". "Don't be" said AJ. "That happens".

"I saw the front cover of the New York Post today" said Roman. "Ugh" said AJ. "They didn't exactly use a flattering picture of me". "I'm sorry about that" said Roman. "I hardly ever get into tabloids but speaking of which the shield and I have an upcoming photo shoot in Miami this weekend". "That should be fun" said AJ as she placed down the towel. Roman uncovered their dinner. It was roast chicken with white rice, tomato salad, asparagus and blue wine.

"Oh my God Roman!" said AJ with her hand over her mouth. "I know" said Roman. "How'd you get blue wine?" asked AJ. "Let's just say that you can pull off a lot of things on such short notice" said Roman. "Thank you so much baby" said AJ as she kissed him. "You're welcome" said Roman. "Wow this is definitely making me feel so much better now" said AJ as she reached over to the nightstand to begin opening her pill bottle. "It's starting to hurt you again huh?" asked Roman. "Yes" said AJ sadly. "Here baby" said Roman as he took the bottle from AJ. "I'll open it". After opening it, he handed the bottle back over to AJ. "Thank you" she said. "I can order some chamomile tea for you if you like" said Roman.

"No, no it's ok" said AJ. "After these last few days I could really use a drink". Roman smiled as they began to dig into their dinner. After half an hour, they were finished and the hotel staff quickly came and removed the table from them. By this time, AJ was in the bathroom finishing blowing drying her hair. "You look really pretty in your glasses" said Roman. "When you'd get them?" "13" said AJ. "But my parent's didn't let me use contacts until I was 16. I had to beg them to let me wear them for that one occasion when I met my idol Lita".

"You got to meet Lita before becoming a diva?" asked Roman. "Yeah" said AJ with a smile as she turned off the bathroom lights. "It was when I was 14 in 2001". "That's cute" said Roman. "Yeah the entire home footage is on you-tube" said AJ. "Cool" said Roman. AJ climbed up in the bed next to him as he turned on the TV. "Wanna watch TMZ to see if they featured you there?" he asked. "No thank you babe" said AJ. "After reading The Post this morning I'm officially done with reading about myself in the media". "Oh you've never done it before?" asked Roman. "No" said AJ. "Actually it was Brie who brought my attention to the newspaper". "Brie as in Brie Bella?" asked Roman.

"Yeah" said AJ. "She came into my dressing room and showed me it". "You two must be really great friends" said Roman. "Of course" said AJ. "I used to be with Nikki that was until they gave me that love storyline John last year". "That's completely ridiculous that you're not close with each other anymore just because of a fictional storyline" said Roman. "Well you know Nicole's just like that" said AJ. "How's your eye by the way?" asked Roman. "Still swollen" said AJ. "It looks a little better than yesterday". "I'm happy to hear that" said Roman as he placed the remote on the nightstand. "I'm hitting the hay. I've been up since 3". "You never went back to sleep at all today?" asked AJ. "Not even since last night". "Nope" said Roman. "I had a 2hr nap during my flight but that was all". He leaned over to give AJ a good night kiss. "Good night baby" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Good night" said AJ as she laid next to him.

He looked so peaceful asleep. As if he wasn't a wrestler. AJ liked that, no she loved it. She still had however needed to talk to Seth as well as tell Roman of her storyline with him.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25:**

2 more weeks had passed and Nikki was finally allowed to return back from her suspension. It was now November 9th. She exited a local Starbucks with her John waiting for her inside his car. "Here baby" she said as she handed him a large vanilla frappe and a cookie. "Thank you" he said. "Its funny how people still had no idea that it was me" said Nikki as she fastened her seatbelt. "Well you're wearing black sunglasses" said John. "They can't see your eyes". "I know I know" said Nikki. "Babe, cheer up" said John. "You're returning next Monday and your face is a whole lot better". "I know" said Nikki. "But I'm just still very pissed at AJ".

"Well you know baby, she's not the one who got you suspended" said John. "Are you saying that I got myself suspended?" asked Nikki. "I mean because if you do, then you sound just like my sister!" "Whoa there Nicole" said John. "Have you been reading the news lately?" "John I've read The Post already" said Nikki. "Brie showed it to me". "Then you see where I'm coming from right?" asked John. Nikki became quiet. "Why yes John I do" she said while gritting her teeth. "You know baby, you really…gotta just relax" said John. "I just really hope that one day that you and AJ could be friends again. Life was a whole lot easier back then".

"Easier for who?" asked Nikki. "Easier for yourself and AJ" said John. "Are you ready to go home now?" Nikki nodded in agreement as John pulled out of the driveway. "You know John?" said Nikki. "I just really wish that I'd stop hearing the words AJ Lee". John continued on driving after sighing. "Well you know Nicole, that's not going to happen anytime soon, given that you two are coworkers". "So did you get a date on the payback match?" asked John. "Did you get on your survivor series match?" asked Nikki. John could sense the sarcasm in Nikki's voice. "Yes baby, November 24th" he said. "I'm up against none other than Alberto Del Rio". "Well good luck with that" said Nikki. "I just hope that he doesn't re-injure you". "Me too" said John as he continued driving.

Meanwhile AJ was preparing for her flight from Florida to her Trenton, New Jersey appearance the next day. She had been extremely nervous over the last week given the fact that Stephanie had finally given a debut date of Monday the 11th to reenter her relationship with Seth. She was extremely nervous especially since she still hadn't told Roman. But that was about to change that day as he was on his way over so that they could fly in together on a private jet that he had organized.

About 20 minutes later, she heard her doorbell ring. It was Roman. "Hey baby!" she shouted. "How are you?" Roman responded by giving AJ a deep kiss. "I'm better now that I'm with you" he said as he rolled his luggage in. "As I said before I love the neighborhood you're in". "Well it's gated" said AJ. "This house is the very first thing that I brought after signing my first contract". "You did a very great job" said Roman. "So how are you holding up?" "Well I still can't fight" said AJ. "I'm going on commentary again to watch Tamina and Alicia fight Brie and Eva Marie". "That must suck" said Roman. "Trust me it does" said AJ.

Roman walked over to sit down on AJ's couch. "You're house is like a castle" he said. "I only live in a 1 bedroom condo up on the 8th floor". "Trust me it's no castle" said AJ as she joined Roman on the couch. "But while we're on the subject of 'Raw', there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about". "Sure" said Roman. "It's about Seth" said AJ. "Um…what about him?" asked Roman. "Stephanie approached me a few weeks ago, the night of my…incident and told me that Colby and I will be getting back together" said AJ.

Roman gave AJ a confused look. "Baby, are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah" said Roman. "No Leati, you're not so spill. Is it going to be a problem that Colby and I are getting back together?" said AJ. "No it's not" said Roman. "When does that happen?" "Monday" said AJ. "But it's only until survivor series". Roman instantly became relieved to here that the onscreen relationship would last a mere two weeks at the most. "That's great" he said. "Leati…" said AJ. "I know when you're troubled about something and if you're not ok with this whole storyline then I wanna know".

Roman took hold of AJ's hands. "I promise you that it's ok" he said. "Besides it's only for two weeks". "Only for two weeks?" said AJ. "That means that you're not comfortable with this". Roman sighed. "Ok April, you've got me" he said. "Yes I do admit that I'm not exactly ok with you and Colby together again but hey its what's best for business". "Baby I want you to know that whatever I'm doing out there on camera is nothing more than an act" said AJ. "I promise". "Thank you" said Roman.

"So what time's our flight leaving again?" asked AJ. "6 at night" said Roman. "We should arrive in Jersey by 10, 10:30 at the earliest". AJ nodded as she rested her head on Roman's shoulder. She wasn't the only one that wasn't comfortable with the storyline and she could easily see that. Question was how long would it be until she actually admits that?


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26:**

Over the next two weeks, everyone prepared themselves for the upcoming Survivor Series PPV which was still scheduled for a go on November 24th. It was now Saturday the 23rd, and those who were scheduled for matches were slowly arriving to Boston, Massachusetts. Those who were in particularly exited were John Cena. He was preparing to defend his World Heavyweight Championship. He was sharing a hotel suit with Nikki, Brie and Daniel Bryan.

"I so can't wait for tomorrow night" said Nikki. "We are so gonna win". "You girls are he-lair" Bryan joked. "Stop joking you loser!" giggled Brie. John entered the room after a long morning of exercise by clearing his throat. "Oh hey babe I've missed you today" said Nikki. "What have you been gone since like 6?" "Try 4am" said John as he took a seat at the dinning room table. "I'm sorry John but did you just say 4 in the morning?" asked Brie. "Yeah" said John. "Tomorrow's the big one".

"You make it seem like we're getting married or something" Nikki said sarcastically. "Uh-oh I smell trouble" said Bryan. "Come sweetie, let's give them some privacy" said Brie. "But lunch is gonna be here any minute" said Bryan. "I know but I was really hoping that I could show you an extra 'special move'" said Brie. With that the couple walked away, giving Nikki and John space to talk.

"John I'm beginning to get really worried about you" said Nikki. "You've haven't slept in over 3 days and now I come to find out that you've been up exercising for the past 8 hours?" "Look Nicole, I'm 36 years old" said John. "I've been in this business a lot longer than you so I know what I'm doing". "Really ok John!" said Nikki. "You act like you own WWE but you don't!" At this point an argument ensued between the two.

"Oh seriously Nicole?" said John. "We are so not going through this again!" "Well I'm afraid we are" said "Nikki as she grabbed her hotel keycard and walked towards the door. "Nicole, where are you going?" asked Brie. "To the Jacuzzi" said Nikki. "I need to soak for a while". "But Lunch will be here any minute!" said Bryan. "That's ok" said Nikki. "I've lost my appetite". Nikki left her sister with Bryan and John alone. "Hey can I talk to him for a moment?" asked Brie. Bryan nodded as he went back into their bedroom.

"Hey John can we talk?" asked Brie as she took a seat next to him. "Not now Brianna" said John. "Look John I personally know that sometimes Nicole can be a pain in the ass but she's still your girlfriend and she still loves you just like she's still my sister and I still love her" said Brie. "I know that you two can get through this". "Ever since you and Bryan got engaged, she's been…hounding me about marriage and kids and like I've told her since day one that I'm just not into any of that stuff" said John. "You know John" said Brie. "It's like I told a really good friend of mine a little while ago; 'never say never'".

With that, Brie got up from the table as their doorbell ring. It was their lunch. This left John alone by himself at the table to begin having serious thought process generating.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman were getting dressed in their hotel room. "Ready to hit the gym?" she asked. "Absolutely" said Roman. "I hope you win tomorrow night" said AJ. "I hope so too" said Roman. Then the two received a knock at their door.

"Who is it?" asked Roman. "It's Jonathan!" shouted Dean. Roman walked over to the door to answer it. "You scared us for a moment" he said. "Aww are you guys still keeping your relationship a little itty bitty secret?" teased Dean. "Why yes we are" said Roman. "Man when are you two gonna go public already?" asked Dean. "I think I've started hearing rumors about youse". "Rumors, what do you mean rumors?" AJ asked nervously. "Relax strawberry shortcake" said Dean as he leaned up against the wall while grinding his toothpick. "It ain't nothing juicy anyway". "Dude don't call her a shortcake again" said Roman. "And get that damn piece of wood outta your mouth before your ass chokes to death".

Dean immediately rolled his eyes as he removed the toothpick. "Look Joe, I came up here to tell you that some of the guys are having a little spinning contest" he said. "Winner wins a Benjamin". "Guys what guys?" asked Roman. "Oh you know our third musketeer. Punk, Langston and surprise-surprise Orton" said Dean. "Randy Orton?" asked Roman. "Yeah" said Dean. "I am just as surprised as you are, believe me. Now gather your things and let's go". "Have you ever learned the word 'Please'?" asked Roman.

"Yeah my mother used to try to teach me that but she gave up on me after age 6. Now let's go" said Dean. Roman gave a quick smooch to AJ. "I'll be back ok?" he said. "Nah its ok" said AJ. "Go ahead and have some guy time with the boys". Roman nodded. "Well it's a good thing you caught when you did" he said. "I just finished getting ready to go down there". "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know" said Dean. "Time's a wasting!"

With that, the two men left and AJ started to wonder what exactly did Dean meant by there was rumors beginning about her and Roman. She surely hoped that Brie wasn't the one who spilled anything. So AJ decided to quickly take out her black and pink striped Mac Book Pro to do a little research. What she found sure alarmed her:

**Google Searches:** Is AJ Lee and Roman Reigns dating? Is AJ Lee dating Roman Reigns? WWE Roman Reigns dating AJ Lee. AJ Lee and Roman Reigns. When AJ clicked on a "The Hollywood Life" article, she was shocked to discover a fully detailed article about herself which was dated recently.

"_Many people around the world have been speculating for months that the WWE Diva star AJ LEE (whose real name is April Mendez, 26) is dating WWE superstar and member of "The Shield" Roman Reigns (whose real name is Leati Anoa'i, 28). The tiny petite 5'2 star maybe be in a real relationship with the 6'3 giant who just happens to be related to The Rock (Dwayne Johnson). The reason for the speculation comes because the two have been seen together increasingly close. AJ, who is currently in an onscreen relationship with Reign's team member Seth Rollins (Colby Lopez, 28) maybe in real life be in a relationship with Reigns. We have proof that the speculation could be true as we have photos of the "couple" together_". November 19th, 2013.

AJ continued reading as the article showed three photos of AJ walking around with Roman casually outside their time in the ring. She became disturbed as to how someone could have taken these photos. "Surely it must be the paparazzi, right?" she thought to herself. "I…hope so".

AJ closed her computer. "It just has to be the paparazzi who snapped those photos. It just has to be. There's no way that Brie would ever betray me".


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27:**

Nikki sat relaxing in her own bubbling and warm Jacuzzi. She literary tried to soak away her thoughts about John and her life. Her sister Brie then approached her about 5 minutes later. "Might I join you?" she asked. "Sure" said Nikki. "There's no way I'd ever deny someone with my face a chance to soak with me". "Are you teasing?" asked Brie as she stepped into the Jacuzzi. "Does it matter?" asked Nikki.

"Nikki why are you so sad for?" asked Brie. "You have a lot to live for in your life". "Enjoyed your lunch Brie?" asked Nikki, while trying to change the subject. "It was really lonely without you" said Brie. "Since you've been gone a long time I decided to check on you". "Thanks" said Nikki. "Is it because we've finally reached the big 3-0 the other day?" asked Brie. "Brie I really hate John" said Nikki. "No you don't" said Brie. "You're just upset because you love him, that's all". "Yeah but he doesn't love me" said Nikki. "Why would you say such a thing?" asked Brie. "Because he's never going to marry me and he's never…going to have a baby with me" said Nikki.

Brie sat back a little. She was sitting directly across from her twin. "John loves you so much Nicole" she said. "You just gotta believe that he does". "We've been together for over a year" said Nikki. "You've been with Bryan for twice as long and he's still going to marry you. I'm pretty why doesn't anyone wanna marry me?" Brie became silent.

"You see" said Nikki. "You can't even answer me on that one". "Nicole" said Brie. "I can't promise you that John is going to do these things for you but what I can promise you is that he does love you". Nikki shifted herself, causing the water to make a sound. "I highly doubt that" she said tearfully. "I really do". "You shouldn't doubt yourself" said Brie. "Well I am" said Nikki as she stood up. "Is…that my leopard bikini?" asked Brie. "No, you like zebra and cow print remember?" said Nikki as she got up out of the Jacuzzi. "Where are you going?" asked Brie. "I just got here". "If I stay any longer the prunes will never go away" said Nikki as she wrapped herself up in a towel. "I'll see you and Bryan down in the gym in 90". With that Nikki walked away.

Meanwhile in the weight room, the men were just finishing their games. "I told you that I would be the fasted one!" shouted Randy. "Oh please, you just got lucky" said Big E Langston. "Real, real, really lucky" said Seth. "Yeah and speaking of lucky" Dean whispered to Roman. "How's uh you and AJ doing? "Yo seriously?" said Roman. "Don't talk about her around everyone and especially like that". "Oh sorry" said Dean. "I keep on forgetting that the both of youse are still keeping it a secret". "Yeah a secret" said Roman. "Hey we're taking a break before we get into some real rounds of training" said CM Punk. "You wanna come?" Dean laughed at that remarked. "Was it something that I said funny?" asked CM Punk. "Nah Phil, forgive Jonathan. He's still a little foggy from the damn jet lag" said Roman.

"Suit you" said CM Punk as he turned around and left the other guys. It was just the 3 members of the shield who were left now. "Dude what is it with your remarks today?" asked Roman. "What's going on?" asked Seth as he walked over. "Nothing" said Dean. "It's just that Joe can't take any of my jokes". "Dude that isn't funny" said Roman. "It's disrespectful, even for you". "Ok, ok I promise to light up ok bro?" said Dean. "Good" said Roman. With that, AJ walked over to the trio.

"Hey AJ" said Dean. "What's the matter baby?" asked Roman. "Leati, can I talk to you in um…private?" asked AJ. Roman nodded as the two walked over. "What's wrong baby?" asked Roman. "People are starting to know about us" said AJ. "Remember the rumors that Jonathan said that there were out there about us? Well they're true". "Baby, I'm sure that he was just joking" said Roman. "I just learned that he's been doing that a lot today". "No, no Leati I have proof" said AJ. "You see I read this article, a 'The Hollywood Life' article and it had featured three photos of us together".

"So wait, you think that paparazzi are following us around or something?" asked Roman. "I dunno" said AJ. "But Jonathan, Colby and Tamina aren't the only ones who know about us". "Baby, what do you mean?" asked Roman. "I told Brie a few weeks ago" said AJ. "She's one of my best friends and-". Roman interrupted AJ. "It's ok" he said as he sighed. "She's your friend and I completely understand. People were going to find out about us eventually". "Babe are you sure that you're ok with that?" asked AJ. "You know with Brie knowing?" "If you trust her than I trust her" said Roman as Seth walked over. "You guys alright?" he asked. "Yes" said Roman.

With that, Randy, Big E Langston and CM Punk returned back with bottles of water other items in their hands. "Come on we should get back over to them" said Roman as he walked with Seth. He turned around to mouth to AJ that "they'll talk later". She nodded as Roman continued walking away. The both of them surely hoped that Brie didn't spill their secret.

Back upstairs, Nikki finally arrived back to her room to find only Bryan sitting down and watching TV. "I thought you were going to go down to workout" she said. "Nah, Brie and I decided to do so tonight" said Bryan. "Oh ok" said Nikki. "John!" she called out. "John!" "He's not here" said Bryan. "What do you mean he's not here?" said Nikki. "He left a little over an hour ago with no word on where he was going" said Bryan. "Well I certainly hope that it's not back at the gym" said Nikki as she folded her arms. "I mean seriously the man has been up all day and we've barely talked to each other".

"You guys did talk" said Bryan as he turned around. "Yeah but that was arguing" said Nikki. "I don't count that". She unfolded her arms. "I'm sure he won't be gone for long" said Bryan. Nikki sighed as she walked over into the kitchen to poor a bottle of wine. Bryan walked over to Nikki. "Hey, take it easy Nicole" he said. "You don't wanna be tipsy for tonight's press conference".

Nikki abruptly stopped pouring. "There's a press conference?" she asked. "Yeah" said Bryan. "Stephanie and Hunter just sent us an urgent email. Wanna see?" "No, no that's ok" said Nikki in between her sips. "So what time is it?" "6 until 7 in the south lobby" said Bryan. "That's no problem" said Nikki as she finished her glass before setting it down in on the counter top. "Just promise me that you won't drink too much" said Bryan. "I'm not an alcoholic" said Nikki as she began to walk to the refrigerator to put away the bottle. "See, I'm not a druggie". Bryan nodded. "Now where can I find your other half?" he asked. "Downstairs in the Jacuzzi" said Nikki. "I'd better hurry up and get here since it's already after 3 and we all have to be getting ready soon".

Bryan nodded after thanking Nikki before heading out. Nikki was left alone to freely have her second and third glass of wine before ultimately finishing out the bottle before walking out into the living room. She wiped herself with her hand before holding the bottle in both hands. She slowly became filled with rage as she looked at the bottle. "She gets to have everything" she said aloud. "She gets to have every fucking thing!" Nikki took the bottle and broke it over the glass coffee table, shattering them.

Nikki's breathing intensified as she stared down at the broken hotel furniture. "You piece of shit!" she shouted. "You fucking bitch!" Nikki continued to stare at the table until she heard her phone ringing. She angering walked over to see that it was John. "Hello?" she asked annoyed. "Baby, can I meet with you?" he asked. "What!?" asked Nikki. "John, we don't have time for that. We have a press conference in less than 3hrs. When are you coming home?" "Babe, there's no press conference today" said John. "Yes there is" said Nikki. "Bryan told me so, just checked your email". John laughed on the other end. "Babe, I can assure you that there is no press conference. Bryan probably told you that to joke with you or something" said John. "Now baby, it's very important that you come meet me".

"Where are you?" asked Nikki. "I'm outside in the limo waiting for you" said John. "Ok, let me just put on a shirt, jacket and some leggings and meet you ok?" said Nikki. "Sure baby, take your time" said John. The couple hung up on each other as Nikki began to dress herself as quickly as she could. As she headed for the door, she couldn't help but look past the shattered glass that she had left behind, but that didn't matter to her as she had the focus to meet up with John and so she did.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28: **

After a long day of training and exercising, AJ finally returned back to her room with Roman so that they could continue discussing what they talked about earlier. "I'm telling you, Trinity and Ariane are some pretty funny people" said Roman. "I know" said AJ with a smile as they entered into their room. "She's going to be your cousin in-law soon now that she's marrying Jonathan". "Mr. and Mrs. Fatu" said Roman. "Yeah I think they could get used to that". AJ laughed as she threw herself onto the bed.

"What no shower?" teased Roman as he began to tickle AJ. "No, stop it!" she laughed. "I am, I am it's just that I'm tired. I've never been in a weight room for more than 4hours". "I know, today has been an exceptionally long day" said Roman. "And tomorrow's pay-per-view will make it even longer". AJ sat up after removing her shoes and curling her knees up to her chest. "Baby?" she asked. "Yeah?" asked Roman. "Can we stalk about earlier?" she asked. Roman nodded in agreement as he removed his shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

"You don't really think that Brie would tell on us do you?" asked AJ. "She's your best friend" said Roman. "I highly doubt that Brie even seems the type to do such a thing to you. It's probably like you said, some damn no good paparazzo". AJ nodded. "Good because I don't think it was Brie who told on us". AJ got quiet. "Baby, are you alright?" asked Roman. "You seem kind of…still down". "Yeah" said AJ. "It's just that I worry about us". "Why?" asked Roman. AJ got quiet again. Roman gently turned AJ's face to him. "April, I love you" he said. "You don't have to ever worry about us". "I love you too" said AJ. "Then good" said Roman as he pulled her in for a kiss. After a few moments, the coupled stopped.

AJ put a finger onto her lips as she stared hungrily at her boyfriend. "You know, you were my first" she said. "I…was your first?" asked Roman. "Yeah" said AJ. Roman's eyes widened. "You mean…I took your virginity?" he asked. "Yeah, you did back in May" said AJ. Roman thought back. "You mean, that night we were in the locker room shower?" he asked. AJ nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "First times are supposed to be special, especially for the girl". "Don't throw yourself under the bus" said AJ. "They're supposed to be special for everyone but I don't regret it now that I'm with you". She pulled Roman back in for another kiss as he got on top of her, he started removing her clothes.

"You can't wait for anything, can you?" asked AJ. "Of course I can" said Roman as he removed AJ's shirt. It was soaked in sweat. Roman moved towards AJ's shorts when she suddenly stopped him. "We can't tonight" she said. "I want to but, not tonight". "Oh, you're visitor's here?" he said. AJ nodded. Roman moved up to kiss AJ once again. "Perhaps we can resume this some other time?" he said. "Of course" said AJ as she kissed Roman. He leaned down to continue giving AJ another kiss.

Meanwhile, Nikki finally arrived to the limo and she of course gotten into it. She remained quiet during the 45 minute drive. "John where are we going?" she asked. "Somewhere more peaceful than Boston" said John. "Ouch! That's not something you say about your home state" said Nikki. "Nicole it was just a statement" said John. "Just focus on the moment". "What moment?" Nikki asked. "I've been in this limo with you for the past hour almost and I have still yet to hear from you where it is we are going". "Nicole, you really have no patience" said John.

"No John, it's been a long day". John leaned over. "Nicole, have you been drinking tonight?" he asked. "Just a little cup" said Nikki. John sat back up against his seat. "Ok…" he said. Nikki remained quiet as she looked at the window. All she saw was undisturbed white snow across the highway. "How much longer?" she asked. John glanced down as his amethyst gold incrusted watch. "In about 20 minutes" he said calmly. Nikki sighed even more as she crossed her legs again. "Pink Uggs Nicole?" asked John. "Yep" said Nikki as she opened the small fridge to get out a Neuro-Trim bottle. "You want one?" she asked. "Nah, that's ok" said John. "I wouldn't wanna ruin my dinner".

"You should be getting your rest" said Nikki as she reached back into the fridge to hand John a Nero-Sleep bottle. "No thanks baby" said John as he waved the bottle away. "I don't drink that". "Suit your self" said Nikki as she placed the bottle back into the fridge. The driving resumed for another 25 more minutes until it finally stopped. "Ugh are we at another stoplight?" asked Nikki. "Babe, no we're here" said John. "Not to mention we were on a highway the entire time". "Wait, we're here!? We're finally here!?" shouted Nikki. John nodded as their chauffer opened the door to let them out. "Thanks my man" said John as the chauffer tipped his hat. "We shouldn't be no more than 15, 20 minutes tops". The chauffer nodded as John and Nikki made their way up the small trail.

"Where are we?" she asked. "We're at Myles Standish State Forest" said John. "John, I'm not exactly a nature girl…especially in the middle of the winter" said Nikki. With that John chuckled. "Ah Nicole but isn't it beautiful out here?" asked John. "Yes John, but I'm scared" said Nikki. "But why baby?" asked John. "John I maybe 'Fearless Nikki' but in the real world, I've heard of these horror murder stories that always happens in the woods" said Nikki. "Nicole, you've gotta stop watching the ID channel" said John. "Nothing will happen and I'm here with you. I used to go to camp here as a child".

"Take my hand" he said and Nikki did so. The two began walking up the trail. "John its freezing out here" said Nikki. "Well that's because you're only in leggings and a thin leather jacket" said John. "You know its winter". "Yeah but I didn't think we'd actually be outside" said Nikki. "My God I am freezing!" "It's gonna be ok Nicole" said John. "Just a few more minutes ok?" Nikki sighed as they resumed their walking. After about 10 minutes they finally stopped. "John!?" said Nikki. "I'm tired and my face has frozen! Are we finished yet?" John walked another few steps before stopping. "We're here" he said. "Where?" asked Nikki. "Here!" said John as he brought Nikki to the top of the hill. "Look down there" he said. "It's a view of the surrounding areas around us. That's why I've loved coming here".

Nikki took a look down. "Wow" she said. "It looks amazing". "It sure does" said John as he got down on one knee. "Nicole Garcia, I know that we've been going through a few rough patches during the last few months but I just wanted to say that I love you and I'll always love you and that means that I want to make you happy and if you're happy then I'm happy". "Oh my God John…" said Nikki. "I know that in the past I've always told you that this day would never come but a wise person once told me to never say never so I'm saying….will you marry me?" said

John.

Nikki's eyes became filled with joy. "Yes John I will marry you!" she shouted happily as she threw herself into John's arms to hug him. John slipped the ring onto Nikki's ring finger as they joined each other for a kiss. "Come on, let's get back before we freeze to death" said John. "I love you". "I love you too" said Nikki as she kissed John again. Once the two broke apart, they made their way back down the hill towards their limo. Although slightly buzzed, Nikki understood what had just happened and she was really happy about it.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29:**

The next morning came as John and Nikki finally returned back to their hotel room. Both had a fulfilling night's worth of rest given that tonight was their "Survivor Series" PPV. Nikki had noticed that the coffee table was miraculously repaired. "The table!" she said. "Huh?" asked John. "Nothing" said Nikki as she raced into her sister and Bryan's room. "Brie!" she shouted. "Brie, are you in there!?" "Huh…what?" asked Brie as she mumbled. "Where have you been?" "Out with John all night and I have a surprise but first how'd the coffee table get fixed and all cleaned up?" said Nikki.

Brie's eyes widened with that statement. "Uh…Nicole are you feeling alright?" she asked. "Yeah of course I'm fine but not the coffee table!" said Nikki. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Brie. "The glass coffee table was broken yesterday" said Nikki. "Nicole, I think you've had one too many drinks again" said Brie. "And that's not a very smart decision, given that we've got one of the years' biggest PPV'S for the Divas division tonight. After 6 years in the company I'd thought you'd know better". "But Brie I'm serious" said Nikki. "I accidentally…broke the coffee table last night! I remember!"

"Nicole, as you could see the coffee table is fine" said Brie. "Bryan and I were eating off it last night. I'm sure that if it was broken, we would know about it". Nikki stepped back in utter disbelief. What did her sister mean by the table not being shattered? She broke it herself last night in a alcoholic infused raged. How could the table not be broken?

"Um hello, Earth to Nicole?" asked Brie. "Where have you been last night? You had us worried last night". "It's like I told you Brie" said Nikki. "I was with John". "Oh I see, you guys wanted to get it on. Well that's understandable but I wished you would have told me so I wouldn't be worrying half the night" said Brie. Nikki confusedly nodded as she backed out of her sister's room.

"Hey a good morning would have been nice or at least a knock!" Brie called out as Nikki entered the kitchen. She hastily opened up the fridge to see that the bottle was only half empty. "What?" she said. "I could have sworn that I've drunken the whole bottle". This was true as the couples were only provided with one bottle of wine that had already been prepackaged into the refrigerator. This left Nikki extremely dumbfounded. "Nicole, are you gonna join me?" asked John as he stepped out in a robe. Nikki closed the fridge. "Yes" she said. John walked up to her and reminded her to keep their engagement a secret from Bryan and Brie for a while, at least until after the PPV and Nikki agreed as she walked off with her new fiancé.

She wondered exactly how out of it she was yesterday for her to imagine that she had smashed a glass table. She tried to put it all out of her mind as she carefully removed her new engagement ring to step into the shower with that man who gave it to her.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman were still lying asleep in their bed. That was until AJ woke up first. She yawned as she stepped out of the bed. It was 9:07am. After returning from the restroom, she climbed up back into bed to gently wake her boyfriend. "Hey there sleepyhead, wakeup for me" she sweetly said as she shook Roman up. He did and he turned around to AJ. "Mm good morning baby" he said groggily. AJ giggled. "You most definitely have morning breath". "I do?" asked Roman. AJ nodded. "What time is it?" "Its 9:09 in the morning" said AJ. "Oh" said Roman as he sat up. "Doesn't that mean we're running a little behind schedule?" "No silly, we don't have to be at the gym until 11 so we still have time" said AJ.

"When do we go to the stadium?" asked Roman. "You're so silly" said AJ. "5". "I was just pulling your leg baby" said Roman as he kissed AJ. Roman stepped out of the bed to yawn and stretch. "I guess we better get going huh?" AJ stepped into the kitchen to pour a bowl of Raisin Bran with milk. "What will you have?" she asked. "Oh you know, just my usual" said Roman as he entered into the kitchen to wrap his arms around AJ's waist.

"Remember we can't have too much fun, at least for another 3 days" she said. "I know" said Roman as he rested his head on her left shoulder. "But it's always worth the wait". "Yes it is" said AJ as she closed the cereal box. "I really craving an white omelet" said Roman. "Do they have it in the fridge?" asked AJ. "No, we'll have to call down to order it but since we're in a press for time, I'll have what you're having" said Roman. "I can always have an omelet". "Baby we've been here for 2 days already. I want you to eat something you really want" said AJ.

Roman gave AJ a look. "3 days Leati" teased AJ. "Trust me, I know" said Roman with a smile. "You're so silly!" she said. "Are you sure you want cereal?" Roman nodded as AJ reached for another bowl to pour for Roman. After she finished she sat down with some fruit with him. "Babe, what's the newspaper called around here?" he asked. "I dunno maybe the Boston Times or the Boston Globe?" said AJ. "Hmmm interesting" said Roman.

"So are you ready for tonight?" asked AJ. "Yes" said Roman. "Are you?" "Absolutely" said AJ. "I can't wait to take down team total divas". "I'll be so happy to be boarding a plane right back to Pensacola" said Roman. AJ nodded. "I can't wait to get back to Florida too". The two began to dig into their breakfast as they realized that it was already after 9:30.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30:**

Over the next 3 weeks, the roster continued on with their matches. Roman won his match being the last man standing while AJ did not. She didn't really mind loosing to Nikki's team, after all watch she really cared about was maintaining her championship which she did. John also won his match up against Alberto Del Rio while Bryan and CM Punk brought down the entire Wyatt Family much to everyone's surprise.

It was now December 18th and Nikki entered back into her and John's living room after a long morning of working out at the gym. She and John were still keeping their engagement a secret. "John?" she called out. "Are you there!?" "Yes I'm upstairs!" shouted John. "Upstairs where!?" asked Nikki. "The bedroom!" shouted John. Nikki gave an annoyed sighed as she threw down her keys and purse and headed upstairs.

"John what's going on?" she asked when she entered the room. "Nothing babe I'm just prepping the TV's for when the cable guy comes back over to fix it". "John it's already been like 3 days. When are they finally gonna be able to fix it?" asked Nikki. "I dunno but I sure do miss viewing porn together" said John. "John!" said Nikki. "What, we're in private. We can talk. It's not like anyone could hear us speaking or anything" said John. "I know but what if the cameramen picked it up?" asked Nikki. "They resume filming tomorrow". "I know but, they're not here are they?" asked John. "No but…" said Nikki.

"Exactly" said John. "They're not here but we are". "Are you asking for something?" asked Nikki. "Maybe but uh…you know that's not how I ask for it" said John. Nikki gave a smirk with a short laugh as she folded her arms. "Men" she said. "So how have you been feeling lately?" "Not so good to be honest with you babe" said John. "You'll win the championship back" said Nikki. "They've gotta give you a rematch or something". "They don't have to give me anything" said John. "I somehow knew that it would be fixed or something but…never to that degree. There's getting worse".

"I know" said Nikki. "At least that whole stupid second relationship between AJ and Seth is over". "Don't you ever call her by her real name?" asked John. "Why do you miss kissing her or something!?" asked Nikki. John stood up from the TV. "Whoa Nicole, that was just a storyline from over a year ago. You've gotta let go of that and I thought you already did months ago". Nikki sighed. "I'm sorry John" she said. "I'm just…PMS-ING again". John's eyes opened wide at that statement.

"Nicole…I thought you were on the pill" he said. "You know, every since you had that last scare a few months ago?" "John, they kind I'm on is the one where you still get your period every four months" said Nikki. "And now since it's almost January, I should be getting it within 2 weeks". "So…you're ovulating!?" asked John. "Technically I could be…yeah" said Nikki. "Nicole why in the hell didn't you tell me!?" shouted John. "Do you know how many times between now and then did we have sex where the condom broke!? You damn well know that I don't want any children!"

Nikki's anger returned. "Seriously John!?" she shouted. "Just because I may be ovulating does not mean that I'm pregnant!" "Oh really?" said John. "Then go get another test and take one". "Are you fucking serious!?" shouted Nikki. "We are engaged now and in our 30s you act like we just started dating a week ago and we're fucking 15! Well I'm not 15 anymore so don't ever act like it!" John stood back frozen in shock. "Nicole, all I was saying was for you to get a pregnancy test, that's all" said John. "I…dunno why you're even shouting at me".

"Oh John don't play dumb" said Nikki. "You were just screaming and cursing at me a minute ago for not telling you, now you wanna go ahead and play the victim? Well it ain't happening on my watch that's for sure". "Uh…Nikki I never cursed at you" said John. "Shouted, a little bit but you're acting as if I bit your head off. I know I said it with a nasty attitude but please don't take it as if I were being argumentative".

Nikki remained in shock. "Am I hearing and seeing things…again?" she thought to herself. "What?" John asked. "Um…it's nothing" said Nikki. "I'm…sorry. I think I have a headache". "Baby I dunno what's going on with you but maybe you should see a doctor or something about some PMS drugs or something. I know they have them it is 2013 after all" said John. "Yeah, you're right" said Nikki. "I'm sorry again". "Yeah, please just watch your attitude with me" said John. "You've been really nasty to me all year ever since…well last year to be honest with you but yeah please? I love you Nicole and it hurts me when you're like this with me".

"I love you too" said Nikki as she left. "I'll be back". John nodded as he continued on with his work. "What fuck is going on with me?" she said to herself. "Why does this keep happening with me?"

Meanwhile, AJ was heading into a Condo Complex's underground parking lot in Pensacola. She was visiting Roman today and it was now mid afternoon at about 2:30 when she had arrived on his doorstep of 8D. After ringing the doorbell once, Roman answered the door. "Hey!" she said as she gave him a hug. "Good afternoon April" said Roman as he kissed AJ. "Come on in". AJ did so as she rolled in her luggage behind her. "How was your drive?" asked Roman. "It was…pretty normal to say the least" said AJ as she sat down on the couch. "Boy am I tired".

"You can take a nap if you want to baby" said Roman. "I know that driving for 7hrs has to be daunting". "It is if it's nonstop" said AJ. "I've been up since 6 and I left at 7:30 but believe me it was worth it". Roman smiled as he rolled AJ's luggage into his room. He came back out with a glass of water. "Here you go" he said. "Thanks" said AJ as she sipped from the glass. "So your ready for the Royal Rumble?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Roman laughed. "It's like 5, 6 weeks from now. We've got plenty of time". "Do you know what number you're gonna be?" asked AJ. "You are very interested in these things" said Roman. "I am Leati" said AJ. "Well Stephanie and Hunter won't begin to tell anyone until next month" said Roman. AJ sat back on the couch as she rested her glass. "You look so sleepy" said Roman. "I am" said AJ. "I'll be fine after I take a nap". Roman nodded as he went to pick up AJ.

"You never let me walk for anything, huh?" she asked. "No, not for even a second" said Roman as he lowered AJ down onto his bed. "You need your rest". "Leati?" asked AJ. "Yes April?" asked Roman. "I love you" said AJ. "I love you too" said Roman as the two shared a kiss. Roman closed the door behind AJ to go out into his living room to watch some TV.

**A/N:**

Reviews are always welcome :-)


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31: **

Later on that day, Nikki had since agreed to go out grocery shopping with Brie at several grocery stores. Their last stop was a pharmacy in which Nikki insisted that she needed to pick up her birth control. "I am so glad that I didn't get any milk or perishables" said Brie. "Relax Brie" said Nikki. "This will only take a second". Nikki walked all over the store before reaching the grocery section in which she shoved the entire shelf full of Neuro-Trim into her cart.

"Whoa there Nicole!" said Brie. "You don't need all of those". "Yes I do" said Nikki. "They're quite addicting and they help me". "Help you with what?" asked Brie. "Oh you know…to loose weight" said Nikki. "Nicole you don't need to loose any weight, trust me" said Brie. "I do" said Nikki. "After all people all over Twitter and Instagram say that I'm the fat twin". Nikki continued down onto the row of Neuro-Sleep and Neuro-Bliss's to throw into her cart.

"Nicole!" said Brie. "Do you realize that you've got about 30 to 40 bottles?" "So?" said Nikki. "I like them all". "Nikki, you're not even fat" said Brie. "It's just your boobs, that's all and even then you're not fat". Nikki took a deep breath in. "Look Brianna, I just like to drink them" she said. "And there's nothing wrong with that". "Ok Nicole" said Brie. "Look let's just hurry up and get your prescription". "Actually Brie, I'll go ahead and get them while you just take all of this stuff to checkout ok?" said Nikki.

"Nicole, you want me to pay over $200 worth of drinks?" said Brie. "Here's my card and the pin is 0-"said Nikki before getting cut off. "I know what the pin is" said Brie. "Just don't take too long. Bryan is back home starving". "You two are getting married in April, I think you should get used to things" said Nikki as she jogged off. Only Nikki didn't head to the pharmaceuticals section, she headed towards the section where she picked out a pregnancy test and waited until her sister completed her purchased for her before heading out to the car with her.

"Got your stuff?" asked Brie. "Yeah" said Nikki. "Here, let's go home" said Brie. "The guys are waiting". Nikki nodded as she put on her seatbelt and Brie drove away. After about 20 minutes, they arrived at Brie and Bryan's house to prepare dinner and as they made their way up the steps, Nikki slipped and fell. "You're alright?" asked Brie. "Yeah" said Nikki. "Luckily I sort of caught myself". "Luckily the camera didn't catch that" teased Brie. "Ha-ha very funny Brie" said Nikki, sarcastically.

The two entered inside. "We're home boys!" shouted Nikki. "Finally!" shouted Bryan. "I'm starving! I can't wait to get in the kitchen and start cooking!" Bryan helped the girls with their bags. "So what are we having?" asked Nikki as she picked up a carrot. "We are having roast chicken" said Brie as she took the carrot from her sister. "Dinner shall be promptly served by 9".

"Isn't that kind of late?" asked Nikki. "I tend not to eat anything after 6 unless I'm on a date". "It is a date silly, a double date between you, me, Bryan and John" said Brie. "Speaking of John where is he?" asked Nikki. "Oh he's upstairs still fighting with the cable guys" said Bryan. "Ugh again?" asked Nikki as she went upstairs. "He's in the guest room!" shouted Bryan.

Nikki made her way upstairs to find John still on the phone. "Uh-huh" he kept repeating as he furiously took down notes on a not pad with a purple crayon. She shook her head with a slight smirk as she exited the room and went straight into the bathroom which was across. Nikki slipped out the pregnancy test from her purse as her heart began to pound. "God please let me not be pregnant" she kept saying to herself.

After taking the test, she sat around for three minutes once again to await the results. She decided to head on her shared Twitter account with Brie to tweet: "Yummy dinner with my sis and our guys 2nite 3." After browsing around the web using the statements:

"The fat Bella twin, Nikki Bella is hot. Nikki Bella is wasting her time on John Cena", she finally ended up checking the results. She took a deep breath as she snatched the test from off of the countertop and it read: "Negative". With that she took a huge sigh of relief. "Now I can drink again" she said as she heavily wrapped up the test and the flattened box and threw it into the garbage bag.

Nikki walked out of the bathroom and back into the guest room to check on John. "Alright, thank you so much again guys. Ok, goodbye" he said as he hanged up. "Hey there stranger" said Nikki. "How did that go?" "Pretty good actually" said John. "I was just finishing paying off the bill of the cable contractor". "How much did it come out to?" Nikki asked. "$1,078.92" said John. "And you're writing all of this with a purple crayon?" asked Nikki. "Babe, what are you talking about?" asked John. "I wasn't using a crayon, I mean what am I 6?"

"No John! I saw you using the crayon! I saw you!" said Nikki. John held up a black and red ink pen for proof. "Do you believe me now silly?" he asked. "No John…I saw you using a purple crayon" said Nikki. "I swear!" John stood up from the desk. "Baby, are you alright?" he asked. "Yes John….I must be tired" said Nikki. "Nicole are you sure?" asked John. "Because you've been saying that you're seeing things for weeks now and I'm starting to get a little concerned". "I can assure you John that I just need a little more rest than I get at night" said Nikki. "All of these tours and shows we've been doing lately…I've just haven't been getting enough sleep lately that's all".

John continued to look at Nikki with a concerned look on his face. "Nicole, if this keeps happening, I want you to see a doctor" he said. "Or better yet, maybe you should be seeing one ASAP". Nikki nodded as John went to exit but Nikki gently stopped him. "I'm not pregnant" she said. "That's great news" said John. "I'm going to see what's cooking downstairs". "Dinner won't be ready for another 4 hours" said Nikki. John nodded as he exited the room.

This left Nikki to seriously wonder what was going on with her. John was right, for the past 3 months she hasn't been herself lately and she's beginning to seriously wonder why.

Meanwhile back in Pensacola, AJ finally awoke from her nap as she exited from the bed to use the rest room. After she came out of the bathroom, she found Roman in the kitchen cooking their dinner. "Hey there my sleepyhead!" said Roman. "You're finally awake! How was your nap?" "Great" said AJ as she sat down at the barstool. "How long was I out for?" "Oh…3 hours" said Roman as he kept stirring the pot. "Mm what's cooking?" asked AJ. "You're gonna be in for a real treat" said Roman. "We're having a traditional Samoan meal".

"Well whatever it is it smells delicious" said AJ. "Well what I'm cooking right now is coconut sauce" said Roman. "The main dish is gonna be mango chicken and for desert banana cake". "That sounds really yummy" said AJ. "Trust me baby it is" said Roman as he placed the spoon down. "I didn't know that Roman Reigns of the shield could cook" said AJ. "Well people can end up surprising you" said Roman. "Sorry I was asleep a lot longer than I wanted to be Leati" said AJ. "Don't be April" said Roman. "You've been up all day".

"Thank you" said AJ. "Are you ready to film 'Smack Down' tomorrow?" "Absolutely" said Roman. "It's a good thing it's in nearby Mobile". "That's in Alabama" said AJ. "Yeah" said Roman. "It's only about a 90 minute drive from here to the stadium". AJ nodded as she opened up a "WWE Magazine". "I remember that time when John was on the cover with those two rottweilers" said AJ. "Yeah that was pretty badass of him" said Roman as he began setting the table.

"You take care of me really good" said AJ. "Of course April" said Roman. "Leati, can I ask you something?" asked AJ. "Yeah?" asked Roman. "When was the first time…well…you know?" asked AJ as she picked up her fork and began to tap her plate. "Wait…you mean had sex?" asked Roman. "Um…uh huh" said AJ. "Oh um…gee I think…15, 16, 17?" said Roman. "But that was years ago, before I even got into wrestling". AJ nodded.

Roman continued on with his cooking after turning back around. "So…you were a teenager, in high school then?" asked AJ. "Yes April" said Roman as he turned back around. "How come your so interested in this stuff lately?" asked Roman. "I'm just curious that's all" said AJ. "Well since you're curious…how's about you tell me when you had your first boyfriend?" said Roman as he turned the stove down. "17" said AJ. "But we didn't last long. Only 3 months". "I'm sorry about that" said Roman as he sat down in front of AJ.

"So when was the first time you did something other than…sex?" asked AJ. Roman laughed. "Wow April, who knew you were quite the little detective" he said. "Well…maybe" said AJ. "I think it's like when I said it was" said Roman. AJ nodded. "I think our dinner is ready" said Roman as he got back up to begin serving their meal.

"I'm sorry I seem such the busybody" said AJ. "It's just that I was just a tad curious". "Its ok baby" said Roman as he sat back down. The couple began to dig into their meal. "Mm this really is good" said AJ. "I've gotta cook you something now too". "You're really funny" said Roman. "But thank you". After the two finished, Roman began to wash the dishes until AJ stopped him. "Baby it's ok" she said. "After all you've done so much for me today. I wanna do them". Roman chuckled. "It's ok" he said. "I have a little surprise for you". "A surprise?" asked AJ. "What kind of surprise?" "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore" said Roman.

With that AJ nodded and entered into the bedroom to sit up and watched TV. After another 15 minutes, Roman entered and got back up into the bed next to her. "So what's my surprise?" she asked. "Patience" said Roman. "Now first I'll cover your eyes and come quickly with me". AJ nodded as the two got up from the bed and they began walking with Roman covering AJ's eyes. "How much further?" she asked. "Oh just a little while longer" said Roman. They continued walking until they reached the living room again.

"Ok" he said. "Now before I remove my hands I just wanted to ask you something very important". "Ok what is it?" asked AJ. "Are you ready to be a mom?" asked Roman. AJ's heart began pounding. "What…does he mean if I'm ready to be a mom?" she asked herself. "Is he already ready to settle down? I'm only 26…well that's still a good age but I'm still early on into my career, both of us are". "April?" asked Roman. "Are you ready?" "Oh…I dunno" AJ said nervously. Roman chuckled. "Relax, it's going to be the three of us for now on" he said.

AJ swallowed hard as she suddenly felt Roman's hands leave from of off her face. "Are you ready?" asked Roman. AJ nervously nodded yes. "Ok you can open your eyes now". When AJ did, she saw a beautiful small German Sheppard. "Oh my God she's beautiful!" she said. "Leati, when did you get her!?" "Well I got him last week" said Roman. "He's been down at my mom's house and she's been helping me train him a little so far". "Oh I love him!" said AJ. "What should we name him?" "I have no idea" said Roman. "I know" said AJ. "Since these dogs are very great for protection, I'm thinking we should call him Bullet". "That's a good name" said Roman.

"Oh Leati thank you so much!" said AJ. "You're welcome" said Roman. "I just thought that since we've been together for almost 4 months that we'd you know…get a pet". AJ looked up from cuddling their new dog. "Leati this means a lot to me, to us" she said. "Thank you" said Roman. "You're welcome" said AJ as she gave him a kiss. "So he's fully trained?" "There's still a few kinks to work out with him" said Roman. "He's 8 months old and we adopted him from a shelter". "Oh so now I see why you really wanted me to come out today" said AJ. Roman chuckled. "Yes" he said.

"But where's all of the dog supplies?" asked AJ. "I hit it in my closet" said Roman. "Come let's go set up his space". With that, AJ and Bullet followed Roman into their room. She was so happy that Roman was sweet enough to do this for her.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32:**

The next afternoon, everyone was at the stadium preparing to film tomorrow's 'Smack Down'. AJ and Roman arrived together backstage shortly after 5. "Hey you two" said Tamina as she greeted them. "How have you've been?" "We've been great" said AJ. "Yesterday Leati gave me a dog". "Oh you don't say now?" said Tamina. "That's really sweet of you Joe". "Ah Bullet's really our dog" said Roman. "He's an 8-month-old German Sheppard and I adopted him from a shelter earlier last week".

"Good man" said Tamina. Nattie walked up to the trio. "Hey you've guys you've gotta see this!" she said. "It's breaking news happening everywhere!" "What's going on?" asked AJ. "Come now!" said Nattie. "They've caught the D.C banker robber!" The trio hurried after Nattie as they joined some staff members alongside Trinity and Ariane watching a TV:

"This just in this is breaking news! I am Cheryl Parker here with tonight's breaking news here on CNN". "Right Cheryl I'm Tom Gristle reporting to you all as well. Now it appears to me that D.C officials have finally captured the serial bank robber now identified as 19-year-old Angelina Chellos of nearby McLean". "Right um Tom" said Cheryl. "They have identified…"

"So they've finally caught her?" asked Ariane. "Yes" said Nattie. "Um…who is she?" asked AJ. "That is if you don't mind my asking." "She's the D.C bank robber" said Nattie. "Trinity, Ariane and I have been following this news story for months. She began robbing back in February and they've even had to brought in the FBI to come help and stop her". "Well it's good they did" said Roman. "How much money did she steal?" "She managed to anchor away $22 million" said Trinity.

"Damn" said Roman. "That's insane". "It is" said Nattie. "We're um…going to be get ready now" said Tamina. The trio walked away. "I've gotta get go on and get ready" said Roman. "My team goes on second tonight". "Ok good luck" said AJ as the two shared a quick kiss. "You too" said Roman as he walked away. "So what's been going on with you two lately?" asked Tamina. "You know, besides getting a new puppy?" "Well there are rumors floating out there about us being together" said AJ. "Girl what do you expect?" asked Tamina. "You guys have been around each other a lot lately".

"I know I know but still" said AJ. "I really didn't expect anything this soon to come out. Not to mention that Brie knows." "Wait, you told Brie as in the twin sister of the so-called 'devil' that hates you?" asked Tamina. "Yeah" said AJ. "I told her the day after my match of death". "Wow and you trust her?" asked Tamina. "I mean I know she's always been nice to you, it's just that she's Nikki's sister". "I do trust her" said AJ. "Now come on. We go on at 9:20 today". Tamina nodded as she followed her friend.

Meanwhile, Nikki arrived to her and her sisters' dressing room. "Ah, the perks of being…a veteran" she said as she sat down her bags. "Nikki, you do realize that we're only making backstage appearances tonight, right?" asked Brie. "Well of course Brie" said Nikki. "Having an interview look is just as important as a ring look". "Renee's pretty cool though" said Brie as she continued brushing her hair. "Is John having a match tonight?" "Yeah but he won't tell me with who" said Nikki as she opened a bottle of Neuro-Trim". "My God Nicole, are you still drinking those?" asked Brie.

"Well of course" said Nikki. "It really helps me to stay full". Brie's eyes widened. "Nicole, how many of those do you drink a day?" she asked. "Oh…I dunno….6 maybe?" said Nikki as she finished gulping the bottle before tossing it into the trash. "Why?" "Nicole, you're not supposed to have that many in a day" said Brie. "There's a ton of fiber in those". "So?" said Nikki. "So, too much fiber leads to…other troubles" said Brie. "Listen Brianna, I'm fine" said Nikki as she picked up her cosmetics bag. "Trust me".

"Well I certainly hope so" said Brie. "So how have things between you and John going? He seemed so worried the last night. I hope that it wasn't because of the cable guy". "It wasn't" said Nikki as she pulled a receipt from her purse. "It was…because of this". Nikki handed her sister the receipt as her eyes widened again. "Oh my God Nicole, are you pregnant!?" asked Brie. "No, no of course not" said Nikki. "That's why he was so down yesterday. He thought that I was pregnant again and we got into this huge argument in which he claims didn't happen".

"What do you mean it didn't happen?" asked Brie. Nikki froze as she realized that she has spoken too much. "Nothing" she said as she took the receipt back from her sister. "Nothing at all I promise". "No Nicole, you just said that you guys had some sort of an argument and he told you that it didn't happen. What do you mean by that?" said Brie. "Drop it Brie" said Nikki as she sat down. "Just drop it ok?" Just then the two received a knocked at their door. "Who is it?" asked Nikki. "It's John" said John. Nikki went to answer the door.

"Hey" said John. "I think I must have left some of my gear with you in your purse". "Ok we'll check" said Nikki as she went to search her bag. "So John how's everything going?" asked Brie. "Um…great" said John. "But I do wanna say while I'm here thanks again for the dinner last night. It was well worth the wait". "Some things just are" said Brie as she crossed her legs and gave Nikki a stare. "Here you go baby" said Nikki as she handed john his shirt and wristbands. "Thanks Nicole" he said. "You're the best". "The two shared a kiss just as Nikki's engagement ring fell onto the floor, causing everyone in the room the pause.

"Oh my God Nicole….is that an…engagement ring!?" shouted Brie. Nikki put her hand on her face to express her shock. "Answer me!" said Brie. "Yes Brie it is an engagement ring" said John. "No offense John but I was talking to my sister" said Brie. "Yes Brie it is an engagement ring" said

Nikki. Brie gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth in shock. "Brie, I am so sorry" said Nikki. "You're sorry?" asked Brie. "You didn't even tell me or mom or anyone and you're sorry?" "I am Brie" said Nikki. Brie snatched the ring from off of the floor.

"Oh my God!" she said. "This is an heart of eternity. This type of diamond is worth…$16 million". Nikki's eyes widened open. She didn't know that this was her engagement ring caused so much. "Brie…?" Nikki asked concerned. "Are you alright?" "I don't know if I am Nicole" said Brie. "I really don't to be honest with you." "Brie I am so sorry" said Nikki. "John and I wanted to keep it a secret for a little while." "That's no excuse Nicole and you know it!" said Brie. "You went to my engagement party and you knew that it was going to happen beforehand! John you didn't even tell me!?"

"I'm sorry Brie" said John. "Brie, please can we talk about this later?" asked Nikki. "John has to go now and so do we soon". "Look can I say something?" asked John. "You know how much I love your sister and I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone, just for a little while like for a month". "How long ago did this happen?" asked Brie. "The day before Survivor Series" said Nikki. "That night I was out with John." Brie began looking at her sister's ring before handing it back to her sister. "She's right" she said rather calmly. "We've gotta get ready for our interview with Renee tonight". "Oh Brie I'm so sorry" said Nikki. "I never meant to hurt you". "I…need some fresh air" said Brie as she began walking away. She paused as she got to the door to turn around.

"This isn't over" said Brie. "This is far from over". Nikki nodded as her sister left when she was now with John. "I'm really sorry about that" said John. "I had no idea she's was going to react like that. I wouldn't have said to keep it from her then." "She hates when I keep secrets from her" said Nikki. "She really does". "Yeah I can see that" said John. "John?" asked Nikki. "Yeah" said John. "If my sister's right, then this ring it's half of what you're worth" said Nikki. "It is" said John.

Nikki collapsed onto her knees and placed her hand over her mouth in shock. "John…I can't take this ring" she said. "It's worth too much". "No it's not" said John as he helped Nikki back onto her feet. "I chose this ring because it symbolizes that you are apart of me and my life. Therefore I decided to take half of what I'm worth to give to you in this ring". "I can't John" said Nikki. "I just can't". "Yes you can" said John as he leaned his head onto Nikki's. "And you will". With that he began kissing her as she began to kiss him back. John picked up Nikki and carried her on over to the couch as they began to quickly undress each other.

"I love you John" said Nikki. "I love you too Nicole" said John as the two continued kissing. John quickly removed Nikki's sweats to realize that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Do you always go commando?" he asked. "Only on the days when I wear a dress" said Nikki as she pulled John back closer to her. "How much time do you think we have?" John glanced at the clock. It read 5:56. "Enough" he said as they resumed. The couple continued removing their clothing until there was none left to do so. "Did you bring any protection?" asked Nikki. "Just fuck it for now" said John. "No, John we can't" said Nikki. "You're on the pill" said John. "No, I stopped until January after my period comes" said Nikki. "I'll pull out then" said John as he eased himself inside of Nikki, causing her to gasp. "Shh" he said. "We can't allow ourselves to get too loud". Nikki nodded as John began thrusting inside of her, with each move making it harder and harder for her to remain quiet.

"John…" said Nikki uneasily. "Yes Nicole I know" said John as his thrusts became harder and harder causing Nikki's fingers to dig into his back. "I…" she trailed off. "I…." Nikki's panting became louder and louder as sweat began to pour down the both of them. "Oh John!" she began shouted as John quickly placed a hand over her mouth. "Baby I told you that today you can't shout" he said sweetly. Nikki continued mumbling her orgasm through John's hand as her body began to move because of it, which caused her eyes to roll behind her. John continued his pace even though Nikki had already came.

Nikki continued her mumbling and movement for the next 20 minutes until John finally finished after making a sound in which Nikki had to quickly cover up with her hand. John got from up top of Nikki to redress himself. The both of them continued panting as they both quickly redressed. "That…was amazing!" she said. "I know Ms. I can't keep quiet" John teased. "Don't tease me" said Nikki. "You couldn't keep quiet too". "I just hope that no one heard us" said John. Nikki placed her bra back on as John reached out to her with his arm. "Just for your knowledge, I think you should take one of those morning-after pills" he said.

"Why?" asked Nikki. "Because…well…you know" said John. Nikki sighed. "John!" she said. "You can't be serious right now!" "Accidents happen baby" he said. "Nikki sighed as she rested her head into her left hand. "I'll make it up to you tonight" said John as he kissed Nikki's cheek. "I love you". "I love you too John" said Nikki sadly as John left. Nikki became annoyed that John didn't use any protective measures and she was now left to essentially pick up the pieces…or would she.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33: **

90 minutes had since passed and it was now 7:30 and filming was set to begin within the next 30 minutes. Brie had finally returned back fully dressed to find her sister slowly applying her makeup on. "Hey" she said as she sat down next to Nikki. "Can we talk?" Nikki closed the cap to her red lipstick. "Sure" she said as she turned around to face Brie. "You know, maybe I acted a little out of line a few hours ago" said Brie. "It was your and John's right to keep the engagement a secret from everyone for a while given that we are such high profile celebrities I completely understand and for that I'm apologizing to you and him". "Apology accepted" said Nikki as she sat up.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Brie. "Yes I am" said Nikki. "Now let's go". Brie sniffed her sister. "Wait a minute" she said. "Did you take another shower or something?" "Yeah" said Nikki. "But…why?" asked Brie. "You were already ready to go when you got here earlier". "You wanted us to be completely honest for now on right?" asked Nikki. "Yeah" said Brie. "Well after you left John and I had sex right over there on the couch" said Nikki. "Eww Nicole!" said Brie. "Remind me not to never sit on that again".

Nikki sighed. "Uh-oh there's something else isn't there?" asked Brie. "Tell me!" "We didn't use protection" said Nikki. Brie sighed. "Goodness Nicole! Can things get anymore unwell for you tonight?" "Yeah if I'm pregnant" said Nikki. "Damn Nicole, you just took a pregnancy test yesterday and now you've gotta wait another 10 days before you can take another" said Brie. "No I don't" said Nikki. "I'm taking the morning-after pill". "Yeah that is if it works" said Brie.

"Brie please can you try not to be so judging to me right now" said Nikki. "I'm sure all of us done it before without using anything". "Well not me" said Brie. "I still have another 8 months of a contract and I maybe getting married in 4 months, but that doesn't mean Bryan and I are ready for any children anytime soon". Nikki nodded as she stood up. "Come on" she said. "Let's go find Renee and prep for our 1 minute segment so that afterwards I go pick up a box". Brie got up to follow her twin out backstage.

Meanwhile, Roman had finally finished getting ready and was walking with his teammates as they went up to discuss their 6-man tag-team match with the Rhodes brothers and Kofi Kingston. AJ skipped up to them in her full attire while carrying her divas championship belt on her shoulder. "Hey you fun, fun six are you ready to kill the shit outta each other?" she teased. "Um sure?" said Cody. "Anyways I just thought I'd stop by and say good luck as I make my way down the hallway towards my interview" said AJ. "By the way, have any of you seen Renee?" "Um yes I think she went towards the west wing" said Kofi. "Thanks guys" said AJ as she continued walking on her way.

"How's uh…skipper going?" Dean whispered into Roman's ear. "Can it Jonathan!" hissed Roman. "So um dude, do you mine telling us what was that?" asked Kofi. "What do you mean?" asked Roman. "You know with April?" asked Cody. "Damn son are you that blind?" asked Goldust. "Can you not see when a woman loves another man yet!? You are 28 years old and married yourself!" "No way man April liking Joe! Why that's not even possible!" Cody snickered. "April is one of the toughest tomboyish chicks out here on roster both on and offstage! Why she isn't interested in anyone here".

"You would know since you kissed her last year" said Roman. "Whoa, whoa buddy for your information she kissed me!" said Cody. "I mean did you all see that segment last year when she practically devours me in the ring?" "Enough!" shouted Roman. Suddenly, all of the men became quiet.

"You're alright Joe?" asked Goldust. "Um…yeah I just need some air" said Roman. "Alright but make it quick" said Goldust. "We're on in 15". Roman nodded as he quickly excused himself with Seth quickly following behind him. "Hey man, are you alright?" he asked. Roman hopped onto a speaker. "Yeah I'm pretty much same old, same old" he said. "No man you are not so spill" said Seth. "Look dude, I'm fine" said Roman. "Joe you nearly bit the head off of Cody for making remarks about April" said Seth. "And you're sure it's nothing?" "I'm positive" said Roman. "Ok man whatever you say" said Seth. "Just relax for now on ok? You're gonna start to give people ideas that the two of you are actually dating when I know you wanna keep it on the down low for now". Roman nodded as Renee Young approached them.

"Here where's your third member?" she asked frantically. "I'm supposed to be giving your interviews in like 3 minutes!?" "Here I am!" shouted Dean from a far as he trotted over. "Come on guys, you know how Mrs. McMahon doesn't like when we're off schedule" said Renee. "Well then it's a good thing that we're not going live tonight" said Roman. "You know Joe, not tonight" said Renee. "I mean even the Bella Twins got to me on time and I didn't have to find them. I don't have to find anyone". "Ok Renee" said Seth. "We're here".

"Ok let's do this thing quickly" said Renee. She turns to look to the cameraman. "Ok in 3…2…1! Go!" "Joining me tonight is the shield". Renee turns to microphone to Seth. "So tell me you guys how have you been since your ultimate loss back from TLC?" "Well Renee these things just happen" said Seth. "Yeah" said Dean. "I can't believe that Punk had the audacity to have us turn on ourselves like that". Renee turns back over to Roman. "Any thoughts on your loss Roman?" she asked. "No" said Roman. "Except that it will not happen again!" The three members of the shield walk away as Renee tells the cameraman to cut filming.

"Ok thanks you guys. I've got enough footage" she said as she walked away. "Come on now" said Dean. "The others are making their entrances". Roman and Seth nodded as they quickly jogged off to make their appearances on stage. Roman kept thinking about how Cody's seemingly normal comments about AJ affected him. I guess he would take it out on him in the ring.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34: **

Another week had passed and Christmas came and went. It was now Thursday, December 26th and Nikki and John were staying over at Brie and Bryan's house in Washington as they prepared to take a road trip up to Vancouver, Canada for the weekend. Before the group is to leave, Nikki sits down for her confessionals for the second season.

"Whenever you're ready Ms. Garcia" said the producer. "Ok now" said Nikki as the film began rolling. "I still can't believe how this year is nearly coming to it's end I mean 2013 was pretty big and huge for me in so many ways that I had never expected to happen to me. I mean John and I *shows engagement ring* got engaged and I just still can't believe that this is happening and I am…" Nikki pauses as she begins to tear up. "I just still can't believe that something I'd thought would never happen actually happened". The cameraman paused as she took a 2 minute break as Nikki retouched her makeup.

"Ok now Nicole are you ready now?" the producer asked cheerfully. "Yes I am" said Nikki. The tape began rolling again. "So today John, Brie, Bryan and I are taking a little road trip up to Vancouver, Canada for the weekend as we get ready for the New Year together. Sadly Josie can't come with us but she'll be in our hearts as we go and I'm hoping to have fun". "And cut!" said the producer. "Alright thanks Nicole, we wouldn't wanna keep you guys waiting". "No problem" said Nikki as she got up from the chair to go outside and get into the car.

"How was your confessional?" asked Brie. "Uh…nothing unusual" said Nikki as she buckled her seatbelt. "How was yours?" "I said some pretty funny stuff" said Brie. "Ready or not people because we got about 2 good hours to make a 5hr drive" said John. "Whoa, who said anything about John driving?" asked Bryan. "It was my idea in the first place". "Easy there big fellow" said Brie. "You both can drive one up one down, deal?" "Deal" said John and Bryan at the same time. "Ok" said Nikki. "Let's go!"

John pulled away as the camera crew began to follow. "Anything for the viewers" he said. "Dude you are so lucky that they didn't mike us" said Nikki. "I'm sure he's just joking" said Brie as she turned on her ipad. "Don't tell me you're gonna play Candy Crush again" said Nikki. "Nicole, I thought you liked it" said Brie. "In fact you play far more than I do". "What level is she on?" asked Bryan. "467" said Brie. "Meanwhile I'm still trapped on level 181". The car began to burst out in laughter all except John.

"What's the matter baby?" asked Nikki. "It's nothing I just need to focus" said John. "He acts like he's never driven any longer than an hour or something" said Bryan. John got quiet. "Oh my God it is true" said Brie. "John, is that true?" asked Nikki. "Look we should be arriving at approximately 6:40pm so I hope everybody got their passports already" said John. "But you'd promised we'd all stop at a McDonalds!" teased Brie. Everyone but John began to burst out in laughter.

John of course cracked a smirk. "Ha-ha" he said. "You all sound like a bunch of school children whilst I'm the soccer mom". "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard John Cena say before in my entire life!" said Bryan. "Yeah it is" Nikki said solemnly.

The group continued on with their road trip as Nikki remained quiet throughout the continuation of it.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman were just waking up to begin their day, despite it being already 5 in the afternoon. "Man…I can't believe we spent the whole day in bed" said Roman. "Yeah well at least we were sort of productive" said AJ as she redressed herself. Roman smiled. "Yeah" he said. "At least you got up to walk poor Bullet". "Yeah otherwise that wouldn't' be such a good example of his potty training" said AJ. "I've never, not gone to the gym before" said Roman. "Have you?"

"Actually I have" said AJ. "When it's that time of the month and you know when those damn cramps become sometimes just a little too much I stay home and pop aspirins and tea into my system". "It makes me real glad that I'm a guy" said Roman as he began making the bed. "You're making the bed again?" asked AJ. "It's just gonna get messy again". "You're the sweetest thing ever" said Roman.

Bullet began barking as the phone rang. "Who is that?" asked AJ. "Oh it's probably downstairs" said Roman. "You're going to go answer your phone naked?" asked AJ. Roman looked down at himself. "Yeah pretty much" he said, causing AJ to bust out laughing. Roman went to answer his phone as AJ slipped on a robe and slippers to join him.

"So who was that?" she asked as she took a seat. "Oh it was just Tomas" said Roman. "He called to ask if I wanted them to bring up my packages or if I wanted to get them". "Oh so what are you deciding?" asked AJ as she played with Bullet who was jumping up at her. "I'll just get them myself" said Roman. "It's much quicker that way". "I'm starving" said AJ as she continued playing with Bullet. "And I think he is too".

"You know what I'm thinking?" asked Roman. "No, what?" asked AJ. "I'm thinking about since this is kind of our lazy day, how about we order takeout?" asked Roman. AJ smiled. "I haven't eaten out in over 8 months" she said. "But for you, it's worth a try". "Ok" said Roman. "I don't have any menus in here, but when I come back I'll look it up in my phonebook". AJ laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Roman asked while smiling. "It's nothing" said AJ. "Oh is it because I'm still 'unclothed'?" asked Roman. "No" said AJ. "It's just that I was thinking what if I made you something tonight?" "Like dinner?" Roman asked. "Yes" said AJ. "Ok" said Roman with a smile as he reached for the door. "I'll just go get the package and when I come back I'll help you". "Um Leati I don't think you should go out there looking like that" said AJ. "Why not?" asked Roman. AJ pointed down to where Roman saw what she saw.

"Oh yeah, I'd better go put on a robe and some sweats" he said. AJ nodded as she went into the kitchen to wash her hands. She quickly removed peppers, olives, carrots and onions and began chopping them up after carefully washing each one. Roman returned about 10 minutes later with several packages from UPS. "Mm it smells good in here" he said as he sat the boxes by his door. "What are you cooking?" "A quick veggie melody" said AJ.

"Diced peppers, olives, carrots and onions with crunched up spicy nacho Doritos". "I can't wait to try some" said Roman. "That's not all silly" said AJ. "I have 2 breaded chicken cutlets being prepared shortly along with 2 baked potatoes, a tomato salad and your personal favorite Red Berry Ciroc". "I guess Valentine's Day came mighty early this year" said Roman. "Yeah it did" said AJ as she smiled. "And the best part about this is that I'm going to completely cater to you tonight. I'm also adding rice into the mix". "How did I get so lucky?" asked Roman.

"I dunno" said AJ. "I guess life is sometimes like that". AJ continued cooking for the next 90 minutes and the couple finally got a chance to sit down and have their dinner together. "April" said Roman. "Yes Leati?" asked AJ. "Thank you" he said. AJ smiled. "You're very welcome" said AJ. "Are you ready for Monday?" "Yeah" said Roman. "The awards ceremony should be pretty damn funny". "It will be" said AJ.

The couple finished their dinner and fed Bullet. As Roman went outside to give Bullet his last walk, AJ returned back to their bedroom after washing the dishes to relax. Roman returned about 30 minutes later to join her. "So how'd he do?" asked AJ. "He's getting really better" said Roman. "Sorry about being a little late. I sighed like 3 autographs before the doorman came over to wave the rest of the growing crowd off".

"It's okay" said AJ as she was reading her tablet. Roman stretched as he got into the bed. "Guess what Stephanie just emailed me?" "What?" Roman asked. "The first 6 weeks worth of storylines for 2014" said AJ. "Oh really what do they say?" asked Roman. "Silly things" said AJ. "Stuff like someone from the old school Raw special will have a special 12 month contract and that 2014 is going to be the best year ever". "Can I see that?" asked Roman. "Sure baby" said AJ as she handed Roman her ipad.

"_Get ready for 2014 WWE! It's going to be the best year ever! Hello April, I hope all is well and I can't wait to see you all again on the final Monday night Raw of 2013! 2014 I can assure you will have many twists and sudden but wonderful surprises and changes to come to this company. Our family will be expanding this year and you already know that Batista is to return on January 20th! I can't wait to see all of your faces this year! Here's the link to the first 6 weeks worth of public storylines. Those who will have individual storylines will be meeting with me privately as always of course and remember feel 1000% to stop by my office if you have any concerns or even ideas! Stay healthy and happy and enjoy your happy holidays, Stephanie McMahon_".

"Whoa that's a pretty long email" said Roman. "Yeah" said AJ. "Why the long face baby?" asked Roman. "Did you click on the link?" asked AJ. "No" said Roman. "I have yet another storyline" said AJ. "In February, I get back with John". "Oh" said Roman. "Now I understand". "Ugh Nicole is just gonna kill me I swear!" said AJ. Roman put his hands on her shoulder. "I promise you April, that everything's gonna be just fine" he said. "I hope so" said AJ. "I really do". "How about we watch a whole bunch of your favorite scary movies?" asked Roman. "Sure" said AJ. "How about we begin with Chucky?" asked Roman. AJ smiled. "I'd much rather begin with the first Friday the 13th". "It's a deal" said Roman as he turned the TV on.


	35. Chapter 35

** CHAPTER 35: **

Nikki, John, Brie and Bryan had finally arrived in Vancouver to stay at the Rosewood Hotel Georgia. Nikki was still groggy after awaking. "And we're here" said John as he turned off the car. "Everybody out and let's get moving!" "Jeez John, don't you ever say 'please'?" asked Bryan. "I'm sure he was being cynical" said Brie as she reached over to her sister to try and shake her awake. "Wake up Nicole!" she said. "What?" Nikki asked. Brie chuckled. "Nikki, just how much of those Neuro-Sleeps did you have?"

"I dunno…3 maybe?" said Nikki as she slowly unbuckled her seat belt. "I was really thirsty". "Nicole, I don't think you're supposed to have that much" said Brie. "Come on ladies its time to get ourselves upstairs and into to our room" said Bryan. Brie backed away as Nikki exited the car with her bags. The couples arrived to the top floor penthouse suit where they would be staying for the next 2 days.

"You guys go on ahead" said Brie. "Nicole and I got it for now on". "Are you sure?" asked John. "Yeah" said Brie. "Besides, you still gotta park and get our dinner coming". John nodded as he and Bryan left the room. By now, Nikki was laying across the bed, falling right back to sleep.

"Alright Nicole, spill!" said Brie as she shook her sister once again. "Brie, what the hell was that for?" asked Nikki. "It's for you" said Brie as she took a seat next to her sister. "I'm worried about you a lot. You've been constantly drinking these drinks not to mention you haven't been feeling well lately". "Look, how many times do I have to tell you and John that I'm ok?" said Nikki as she sat up. "I've been getting plenty more rest and I haven't been seeing or hearing anything lately".

Brie's eyes opened wide. "What do you mean you've been seeing and hearing things?" she asked. "Oh my God Brianna you're such a buzz kill" said Nikki. "Didn't you hear what I just said? Since I haven't been getting that much sleep I started to somewhat hallucinate! And now I'm better" Brie sighed. "Ok Nicole, whatever you say" she said as she stood up. "Excuse me for being worried about my sister". "Brie I love you" said Nikki. "You're my sister and you're my best friend but believe me when I tell you that I'm ok". "Ok" said Brie.

Nikki placed her hand on her stomach. "I think we should talk" she said. "That's not all that I um…need to tell you". "Oh my God Nicole, you're pregnant!?" shouted Brie. "Brie please keep your voice down!" said Nikki. Brie placed her hand over her mouth. "Nikki, I thought you took the morning after pill!" "Well I didn't" said Nikki as she stood up to walk around. "Why?" asked Brie. "You know that John doesn't want any children". "Well of course I do" said Nikki. "But I'm just tired of messing with Mother Nature just because some asshole doesn't wanna have kids with me. I'll just say it was his fault to begin with. He knew that he shouldn't have fucked me when I'm ovulating without any protection".

Brie sat on the bed with her eyes still widened. "Oh my God Nicole!" said Brie. "What about everything! You're career! You're life!?" Nikki turned around. "I didn't say that I was pregnant" she said. "But I could be". "Nikki…I just don't even know what to say" said Brie. "I'm sure that I'm not" said Nikki. "Yeah but you could be" said Brie. "And with the final Raw of the year matches along with clips of the year coming on Monday how are you going to fight?" "I'll make a way" said Nikki. "No" said Brie. "You're taking a pregnancy test tonight whether you like it or not".

"But Brie" said Nikki. "I don't need to. I mean I feel perfectly fine and everything". "Nicole, sometimes I just don't understand you. I know that you want the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids and a dog but maybe it's time that you realize and except that it just isn't going to be that way" said Brie. Nikki grew quiet. "Now I'm going to go downstairs to the pharmacy and pick you up some". "No" said Nikki. "Lets go to the mall instead". "The mall!?" shouted Brie. "Why in the hell do you wanna go to the mall now Nicole!? My God are you that self-centered!?" "I'm not self-absorbed" said Nikki as she stood up. "I just wanna go shopping and not think about anything".

"Only on one condition" said Brie. "You must get a pregnancy test". Nikki nodded in agreement as she picked up her purse and placed on her sunglasses. "We need to be in incognito" said Nikki. "After all, we're world renowned". "Come on Nicole before I start to change my mind" said Brie. With that the two siblings left their suit.

Meanwhile, back at Roman's house, the horror movie had since ended. "Jason still creeps me out to this day" said AJ. "Oh really April?" asked Roman. "Yeah every Halloween, I'd always sneak stay up and watch it. I'd have nightmares for weeks afterwards" said AJ. Roman laughed. "Wow AJ, I didn't think you'd be afraid of anything" he said. "Yeah well now that I'm an adult, this is my favorite scary movie of all time" said AJ. "So which is next?" asked Roman as he picked up the control. "This" said AJ as she moved over to kiss Roman.

After a few moments the two broke away. "It's a good thing that Bullet doesn't sleep in here with us" said Roman as he placed the remote on the nightstand. Roman slowly lifted up AJ's shirt. "I love you" he said as he began to kiss AJ. "I love you too" said AJ as she got on top of Roman. Roman began to undo AJ's bra, exposing her chest to him. "You're so beautiful" he said as he began to kiss AJ again. "You're really sexy" said AJ in a seductive tone. She began to pull down Roman's pants as she saw a bulge within them.

"You're really excited aren't you?" teased AJ. "Of course I am, April" said Roman as he removed his shirt and his boxers, making him completely naked under AJ. AJ slowly removed her shorts and then panties as she tossed them over the side. The couple continued to kiss each other heavily as Roman flipped AJ over. "I'm going to do something really bad to you tonight" he said as his hands roamed down her body. "I don't care" said AJ. "You can do to me whatever you want". Roman nodded as he began to kiss AJ again as his lips began to slowly trail down her body, causing her to quiver and moan in pleasure.

"You're really excited too" teased Roman. "I can tell because you're really wet down there". Roman resumed his act until his mouth covered AJ's breast, causing her to moan and arch her back. "Why…do you like to tease me?" she shakily said. "Because you always tease me" said Roman as he continued sucking. AJ gasped until Roman stopped and went all the way down in between AJ's legs. "You wouldn't dare" said AJ.

"Watch me" said Roman as he began to slowly lick AJ's clitoris, causing her moaning and panting to increase. He eventually began to deeply suck until he abruptly stopped, before pulling himself back. "No!" shouted AJ. "You…can't…stop now!" "I can" said Roman as he sat up. "No, you're not getting away that easily!" shouted AJ as she pushed Roman down onto the bed and got on top of him. "No you're going to pay" she said as she began to thrust up against him. "AJ…wait…" said Roman as he trailed off. "Not this time!" shouted AJ as she began to grind harder and harder up against Roman as he soon was able to match up their movements into one.

Both were moaning and panting extremely hard as Roman wrapped his arms around AJ's back. "Baby, you're so fucking good!" he shouted. This had caused AJ to have a sinister smile on her face, although it quickly faded once a wave a pleasure came over them, causing them to yell louder than ever before. After reaching their climax, AJ got from off of Roman and laid beside him as their breathing remained shakily. "I always win" said AJ as she touched Roman's nose with one finger. "I…know" said Roman as he continued breathing. AJ sat up to shift herself in the bed, where she suddenly felt a lot wetter than usual.

"Uh babe?" she asked. "Yeah?" asked Roman. "I…must have came a lot" said AJ. "I feel like there's a river down there or something". "April…that's no river" said Roman. "It's my stuff". AJ's eyes became widened at the sudden realization that she didn't use protection. "Baby, you did put on a condom, right?" asked AJ. "No" said Roman. "That's kind of what I tried to tell you but…things happen". AJ remained worried. "You don't think…?" she trailed off. "Nah" said Roman. "We don't use them a lot of times and nothing happens". "Ok" said AJ as she stood up out of the bed. "Wait, babe be careful" said Roman. "You might wanna rest a bit before you know walking again".

He was right. AJ's legs were like jello. AJ sighed. "Ok baby" she said as she kissed Roman. "I'm sure that I'll be ok". Roman nodded as he kissed AJ back. "Good night April, I love you". "I love you too Leati" AJ said. "I love you too".


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36:**

A few days have since passed and it was now December 30th. Everyone who was set to be scheduled for a match was determined to win their last match of the year. In between matches, awards were going to be given away for the year. "Good luck tonight" said AJ to Roman. "You too baby" said Roman as he gave her a kiss. AJ laughed. "You're silly I don't have a match today, but I am hoping that I win some sort of a reward". "You will, trust me" said Roman. "I'll be back in half hour". AJ nodded as she hopped off a speaker and made her way holding her 40lb Divas Championship belt in tow when she ran across Nikki.

"Watch it Mendez!" Nikki hissed. "Well hello to you too Garcia" said AJ. "You know AJ, if you weren't such an annoying little prick, we'd might be actually good friends" said Nikki. "And if you weren't such a bitch then I'd agree with you" said AJ. "Ladies lets keep ourselves calm tonight" said Vicki Guerrero. "After all tonight's a very special night on Raw to which we are all going live in about 15 minutes so we should all just cool off and relax without making a further scene".

AJ and Nikki nodded as Nikki continued making her way off. "Thanks V" said AJ. "No problem" said Vicki. "I just want all of us to get along considering it's what's best for business". Vicki walked away as AJ continued walking.

Meanwhile, Nikki made her way inside of John's dressing room, slamming the door wide open. "What the fuck babe!?" shouted John. "I'm in the middle of getting dressed! I go live in less than 30 minutes!" "Sit down John we need to talk" said Nikki as she closed the door behind her. "For starters you really should keep your door locked". John sighed as Nikki continued.

"What is it now Nicole?" John asked annoyed. "It's just that bitch AJ Lee thinks she can always one-up me you know?" said Nikki. John stood up as he finished buttoning his pants. "Nicole, have you been getting enough sleep lately?" he asked. "I mean I know we were all out having fun over the weekend in Canada but…are you sure you're not getting sleep deprived again?" "I'm fine John" said Nikki. "It's just that she gets under my skin". "Well that's because you let her" said John. "Look if I had any idea that it would be that much of a problem for you with my storyline with AJ I would have never even have done it".

"But John, you can't say no to them about those things" said Nikki. "Yeah I can" said John. "I'm John Cena". Nikki sighed as she reached into her purse. "Nikki is that a surprise for me?" John asked teasingly. "Yeah it's a surprise alright" said Nikki as she placed a pregnancy test onto the countertop.

The smile from John's face quickly diminished as his eyes widened. "Nicole! Is that what I think it is!?" he shouted. "Shh" said Nikki. "Lower your voice I don't want any attention drawn". "Nikki…please tell me that that is a joke right?" said John. "I wish it was John" said Nikki. At that moment, John began to pace back and forth in a worried manner. "I don't understand it Nicole!" shouted John. "You promised me that you'd take the morning after pill!" "Ok if your ass doesn't lower your voice I'd…" said Nikki angrily.

"You'll what!?" shouted John. Nikki gave a frustrated sigh. "John you don't understand what you're asking me to do. You're asking me to control aspects of my body that I simply cannot ok? Look I just don't have any control over this anymore". John took a step back in shock. "Nicole, I told you from day one no children" said John. "Oh really Mr. Perfect?" said Nikki. "Look John I'm 30 years old and you're gonna be 37 next year. Neither of us are getting any younger and look we're already engaged so…" "So, what!?" shouted John. "You'd think just because I'd marry you that I'd change my mind about starting a family?"

Nikki's eyes began to tear up in shock. "Nicole…I'm sorry" said John. "You're sorry?" asked Nikki. "No I think I'm the one that's sorry" said Nikki. "I'm sorry that I fell in love with a complete and total jackass". "Nicole…" said John. "No John" said Nikki. "I'm going to prepare for my match and for the awards ceremony. After all I have one busy ass night tonight". With that Nikki picked up her purse and pregnancy test and walked away while quickly trying to wipe away all of her tears.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37:**

Sometime later, all of the awards were being given. Nikki and her sister Brie had won the divas of the year award, while Bryan had won the best WWE universe fan Chant and John had won the most popular superstar of the year and the Shield had won the best faction of 2013. But the awards ceremony had saved the last award for the year.

"Excuse me!" shouted Vicki in her famously annoying voice. "There's still one more award left to give out tonight". "Oh lord what could she mean?" asked JBL on commentary. "Give Vicki a chance" said Michael. "Quiet you two otherwise I won't be able to hear a thing she's saying" said Jerry.

"Here are the nominees for the craziest moment of 2013":

The tape began playing: John Cena VS. Daniel Bryan, Summer Rae in a shouting match up against Emma, Kaitlyn betraying Tamina Snuka, and AJ Lee for taking a sledge hammer to Corporate Kane's brand new car and smashing out all of the windows.

"And the winner is…" said Vicki. "AJ Lee!" Everyone cheered as her theme music began to play as AJ entered out in her usual skipping way with Tamina on her side. "Why thank you Vicki" she said as she took the reward from her. "I'd just like to say that sometimes you just really ought to screw up your ex's car if you know what I mean and I'd just like to say to Kane…." AJ paused and turned around to skip off the stage.

"Congratulations" said Brie as she patted AJ on her back. "Thanks Brie" said AJ. Nikki sighed. "Come on we better get going" said Tamina and with that she walked away with AJ. "You know Nicole it wouldn't kill you to be nice" said Brie. "Yeah well try telling that to John". "Oh Nicole, come on" said Brie. "Don't tell me that you're having problems again". "Come with me" said Nikki as her sister followed.

After making their way into her dressing room, they began their conversation. "Ok Brie remember this weekend when we were in Vancouver?" asked Nikki as she took a seat down on her couch. "Well of course" said Brie. "It was only 2-3 days ago. Why?" "Remember when I took the pregnancy test?" asked Nikki. "Duh Nicole" said Brie. "I practically had to make you do it". "Well I lied it's positive" said Nikki.

Brie's eyes widened. "What…I'm sorry?" she said. "Yeah I know. John practically had the same reaction, only…meaner" said Nikki. Brie stood up. "Nikki, you told me that you weren't pregnant!" said Brie. "You even downed a shot of tequila and one of those Neuro-Trims". "Well no, it was actually apple juice" said Nikki. "But Nicole I saw you tonight! You had a really brutal match with Aksana and you lost!" said Brie. "Ok Brie keeping rubbing it in why don't you?" said Nikki.

"Ok Nicole but you still should have told me this the other day" said Brie. "This is why you should have just taken the pill". Nikki let out a sigh. "What am I gonna do Brie?" "Well first you should go to the doctor" said Brie. "To make sure everything else is going to be ok". "What about John and I?" asked Nikki. "You'll have to worry about him later" said Brie. "For right now, your baby comes first".

Nikki sighed as her sister left. "I'll be picking you up tomorrow morning at 6" said Brie. "Seriously Bree?" asked Nikki as she glanced at her watch. "That's in like 6 hours. I'll barely have time to even take an nap". Brie nodded. "Well try". Nikki sighed once again as he sister walked away. She touched her stomach and took a deep shakily breath as she hopped that everything between her and John would be fixed.

Meanwhile AJ arrived backstage as she waited for her and Roman's limo to come pick them up and as she was doing so, Seth approached her. "Hey AJ" he said softly as he walked up to her. "Oh hey, sorry Colby" AJ said as she took out her earpieces. "What's up?" "I just wanted to say, well you know…congrats!" said Seth. "Why, thank you Colby" said AJ. "And congrats to you too".

"So where you're heading off to?" asked Seth. "I'm actually waiting for Leati to come out so that we can go home together" said AJ. "When are you two gonna come outta your closet already?" asked Seth. "There's numerous online rumors and reports that the two of you are actually a real item".

"A real item?" asked AJ. "Yeah a real item" said Seth. "Wow" said AJ as she shifted her bags. "That's utterly amazing to say the least". "Yeah it is" said Seth. "I dunno" said AJ. "After all Leati and I have to talk about that one". "But the two you have been together for over three months already. Trust me the public is seriously awaiting for your response".

AJ became quiet. "Trust me Colby, I'm not one to be very interested in whatever the public thinks of me, rather they're my fans or not". As AJ finished her sentenced, Roman came outside. "Hey there baby" he said as he greeted her with a kiss. "How come you're standing out here alone? It's well after midnight". "I'm fine" said AJ. "Trust me I know how to kick some ass when I need to".

With that, their black limo approached them. "Well see you tomorrow at the party Colby" said Roman. "Good night" said AJ as she and Roman boarded their ride. "Good night my man" said Roman as he waved. The car drove off and as Seth turned around to make his way back into the Arena, he got walked into by Nikki.

"Watch it!" she snapped. "Oh jeez sorry Nicole" said Seth. "I didn't hurt you did I?" "No, not you" said Nikki. "Are you ok?" asked Seth. "You seem sort of…pissed off?" "I'm fine Colby" said Nikki as she began digging through her purse. "I'm just waiting for John". "Wow you ladies sure know how to fend for yourselves out here" said Seth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Nikki. "Never mind Nicole. I'll see you tomorrow evening at the party" said Seth. "Uh huh" said Nikki as she began to reapply another layer of red lipstick".


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38:**

The next day, Brie arrived at John and Nikki's hotel. It was just before 6am where Nikki stood in a black matching sweats set.

"My God Nicole, you look like death" said Brie as she walked up to her sister. "Yeah well I only had like 4 hours of sleep". "Hopefully we'll get some answers today" said Brie. "That way you'll be able to enjoy tonight's party". "Actually Brie, I don't think I'm really up for the party" said Nikki. "I'd rather just stay home".

Brie nodded as she and Nikki walked away.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman laid asleep in their beds in Pensacola, Florida when the sounds of Bullet's snarling began to wake them up. "Ugh" said AJ. "Why is he growling?" "I dunno" said Roman. AJ groaned in annoyance. "I'll go check it out babe" said Roman. "Maybe he's just hungry or something".

Roman got up out of the bed to go check on Bullet. "Bullet my man now what is the problem?" he asked groggily. Bullet remained growling at the door as Roman walked up to it.

"Who is it?" he asked. "It's your mother sweetheart!" the voice shouted on the other end. Roman looked through the peephole and opened the door. "Hey good morning sweetie!" said Patricia. "Ma it's like 7:45 in the morning" said Roman. "Oh Leati don't be a spoiled sport" said Patricia. "Now please help your mother in. These bags aren't going to move themselves".

"But ma-" said Roman. "But nothing" said Patricia. "You know for a 28-year-old you sure know how to complain a lot". "No ma, you don't understand" said Roman. "I do understand" said Patricia. "Now please help me. I know those nice little bellmen downstairs wanted to help me but I insisted that my dear son would do the job for me".

"Ma, I can't have you stay over right now" said Roman. "Oh, why not?" asked Patricia. AJ walked out wearing robe while rubbing her eyes. "My God Leati what's going on?" she asked.

The whole room paused. "Uh…hello?" she said. "Oh my God Leati! You didn't tell me that you had a girl here!" said Patricia. "Ma this is April, remember?" said Roman. "The girl I've been telling you about for the past few months".

"Oh you're finally going to give me grandchildren!" said Patricia with Joy. "Wait, what, no!" said AJ. "Ma, April's a diva" said Roman. "She can't have any children yet". "Well she's not 16 is she?" asked Patricia. "No mom, she's 26" said Roman.

"Well she better hurry up because she isn't getting any younger" said Patricia. "And neither are you". Roman and AJ both began to heavily blush. "I'm sorry that you're having to meet me this way" said AJ. "But please allow me to introduce myself. I'm April Mendez".

"What and no middle name?" Patricia asked. AJ became quiet and soon after Patricia began to burst out laughing. "Oh my goodness child, I was only joking. You don't have to tell me if you don't want me to". AJ gave a half smile. "I'll help you too" she said. "Oh my dearest Bullet, my haven't you gotten big?" teased Patricia.

Roman and AJ pulled Patricia's luggage into his guest room. "You're mother is quiet the colorful character huh?" said AJ. "Yeah she is" said Roman. "I just I'd gotten to meet her when my hair wasn't mess, when I wasn't half naked and running on 3hrs of sleep" said AJ. Roman placed his hand on AJ's shoulders. "That's why tonight at the party we're going to have ourselves alone" said Roman. "Really?" asked AJ.

"Yeah" said Roman. "And tonight the whole world is gonna find out about us". "Do you really mean that?" asked AJ. Roman nodded as the two began to kiss heavily when they were suddenly interrupted by Patricia's clearing her throat.

"And you said you two weren't giving me any grandchildren? Hmm" she said as she walked away, causing the couple to burst out in laughter. "Come on, let's go help my mom get settled in" said Roman.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39:**

A few hours had since past and it was now 4 in the afternoon. Nikki sat in front of her hotel vanity mirror as she applied red lipstick on when she noticed John approaching. Nikki sighed as he made his way towards her.

"Here" he said as he placed a realtor pamphlet onto the countertop. "What's that?" asked Nikki. "Don't tell me you're kicking me out over this whole thing". "No of course not" said John. "I've been on the phone all morning with a realtor from Florida and I'm thinking…" he pause.

"You're thinking? Come on John don't leave me in the suspense like this" said Nikki. He sighed as he resumed. "I'm thinking let's move there, you know to raise the baby and stuff". Nikki's eyes widened. "John…I…dunno what to say". "You don't have to say anything" said John. "It's all gonna be taken care of".

"But…John I'm…" said Nikki before pausing. "No buts" said John. "I'll be leaving the party early to jump on a jet down there to meet with them first thing in the morning". "So wait, you're gonna be spending the New Year without me?" asked Nikki as she stood up. "I'm sorry Nicole" said John. "But for now on the baby comes first".

With that, John walked out of their bathroom, leaving Nikki alone to think. "But I'm not even pregnant" she said quietly to herself as she picked up the pamphlet which read: "Rose Gardens, Tampa, Florida. A private community for private people". Nikki sighed as she closed her lipstick tube and left it on the countertop. She slipped into her red Prada 6-inch pumps and headed downstairs to greet her waiting boyfriend.

"I'm ready she said" as she made her way down. "Here, Nicole lemme help you" said John as she made her way down. "I love how we got a duplex suite this time around" she said. "Yeah babe" said John. "Let's go, we wouldn't wanna be late to the pre-party" said John. Nikki nodded as they exited their room.

Several hours had since passed as the party had now gone underway. It was now almost 10 when AJ stood cautiously with Tamina and Brie. "My God I am so excited for you guys" said Brie. "Yeah it's about time" said Tamina. "I know I know" said AJ. "Leati and I can't wait to announce it". AJ was wearing a light blue dress while Tamina was wearing a grey pant suit and Brie was wearing a peach colored dress.

The trio continued talking until Nikki walked up to them. She was wearing a very low-cut red dress while holding a glass of wine in her right hand. "Hey sis" said Brie. "Where's your other half?" "I dunno" said Nikki as she took another sip of her wine. "He's probably off socializing". "Excuse us for a moment" said Brie as she and Nikki walked off for privacy. The sisters made their way to the roof of the building to resume their conversation.

"Nicole, is everything ok?" asked Brie. "I thought that things would be better between you and John since you're not having a baby". Nikki took another sip of her glass. "He doesn't know that". "What do you mean he doesn't know?" asked Brie. "Gosh Brianna, look I didn't exactly tell John" said Nikki. "He never gave me a chance to. I mean the guy is getting ready to go hop on a plane in a few minutes to fucking Florida to go house hunting!"

"Why is he going house hunting now?" asked Brie. "It's almost midnight, he's gonna miss ringing in the New Year just to go house hunting?" "Yeah" said Nikki. "He told me that the baby comes first. Whatever that means". Nikki finished off her glass before tossing it to the side, causing it to shatter. "No Nicole, something else is going on is it?" said Brie. "Tell me if there is!"

"No, there's no problem" said Nikki. "Yes there is" said Brie. "Look Brie, ever since I told him I was pregnant, his whole way of life has changed towards me" said Nikki. "His attitude is as if he'd lost his best friend". "So why not end things now and tell him you're not pregnant?" asked Brie. Nikki smirked. "Brie, if I did that, then that'll be giving him everything he'd ever wanted". "So what you're gonna go onto faking a pregnancy!?" asked Brie. "That's not exactly going to go well given that you have your first match of the year later on today in Michigan".

"Brie I have an I.Q of 145. I'm pretty sure that I'll tell him before he hops on that jet but for right now I'm basking in the glow" said Nikki. Brie sighed. "You see this year, things are gonna happen and 2014 is going to be the year of a lifetime". Nikki walked away and made her way back down to the party where she bumped into someone, causing their drink to be spilled onto her dress.

"Ugh you again!?" she shouted. "I'm so sorry Nicole" said Seth. "Colby Lopez do you know that this is a $1200 dress!?" Nikki snarled. "Look Nicole, I'm really sorry" said Seth. "I can help you clean it off". "Well you better" said Nikki. Seth sighed as Nikki followed as they headed into a unisex bathroom. "Here" said Seth as he handed Nikki a wet towel. "What, you don't expect me to clean it up myself do you?" asked Nikki.

"Look Nicole, I'm trying to be really nice here" said Seth. "Now I'm sorry about your dress. I'll pay you back for it but I'm not gonna clean your dress for you". Nikki took a step back. "Fine then" she said. "If you won't do it that way, then maybe you'll do it this way". Seth watched as Nikki removed her dress, revealing that she was only wearing a black strapless bra underneath.

"Oh my God Nicole!" shouted Seth. "What the fuck are you doing!?" "Cleaning my dress, what's it look like I'm doing?" said Nikki as she bent over the sink to begin her furious attempt at removing the wine stain. "Nicole, are you like fucking drunk?" asked Seth. "No of course not!" said Nikki. "Why the hell would you think that?" "Because you're fucking standing here in front of me naked when we're both in a relationship" said Seth. "So then, why are you still standing here?" asked Nikki as she began to ring out her dress.

"I…uh…" said Seth as he tried very hard not to look at Nikki. Nikki carefully placed her dress back on as she glanced back at herself in the mirror. "You're really something else aren't you?" said Seth. Nikki stopped in her tracks as she turned around. "You're not gonna tell John are you?" she asked. "No of course not" said Seth. "Good" said Nikki. "Because I'm gonna make sure you don't". Nikki walked up to the bathroom to lock it as she turned back around to face Seth.

"Nicole…." Said Seth. "Shh Colby" Nikki said softly as she placed her lips on Seth's. At first Seth began to resist but then he slowly stopped as he wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist. "Are…you sure?" asked Seth. "Colby, just shut up and fuck me" said Nikki as the two resumed kissing. Seth walked Nikki over to a couch that was in the bathroom as he laid her down. "Are you taking anything?" he asked. "Yeah" Nikki lied as she pulled Seth down closer on to her. Nikki removed her dress and her bra as she began to rip Seth's belt off of him.

"Careful, otherwise people's gonna know something's up" said Seth. "Shut up!" Nikki hissed as she began to furiously remove Seth's clothing. The two gazed into each other's eyes, but it was if Nikki herself wasn't really there. Seth began to furiously plunge himself into Nikki, causing her to moan loudly. Seth took his right free hand and gently covered Nikki's mouth to help silence her as he continued to pound himself harder and deeper into Nikki. After they both came, Seth removed his hand from off of Nikki.

Nikki turned herself around. "Round two" she said. "What…no Nicole are you fucking crazy?" asked Seth. "I'm not about to fuck you in the ass…especially without a condom". "Oh Colby…I'm sorry that you're too much of a pussy to do me like this" said Nikki. "I can't" said Colby. "No matter how…sexy you are I just can't and what we did just now was wrong enough and-" Colby was cut off by Nikki's deep and lustful kisses. After a few moments they stopped. "Fuck me!" she shouted as she reached down towards' Colby's manhood. "Ok…" he trailed off as he positioned himself into Nikki.

Nikki's pleasured moans became louder and louder as her took her free hand to begin finger herself but something snapped inside of Seth, causing him to flip Nikki over before he could finish. He positioned his mouth between her legs, and began to suck on her, causing her to scream in ecstasy. "Oh…Colby!" she shouted over and over again. "Shh" said Seth as he placed his hand over Nikki's mouth. After another 10 minutes, Nikki finally came and Seth got to taste her. The two collapsed on each other, breathing heavily.

Nikki looked at the clock on the wall reach read 11:14PM. "Come on" she said. "Let's get cleaned up so we can return". Seth nodded as the two furiously gotten themselves to return back.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40:**

Nikki stood in front of the bathroom mirror, double checking herself as Seth was retying his tie. "I'll…see you out there" he said as he exited the bathroom. It was now 11:31PM and when Nikki went to check her iPhone, she had seen she had several text messages and voicemails from Brie. She had one text from John sent just 2 minutes prior:

"Hey babe I'm almost there. 2 more hours until I land. I promise that you're gonna love this new Florida house. I'll be calling you at 11:58 to video chat with you via the countdown. I love you, John".

Nikki quickly shut off her phone as she went for the door. At this point a headache was ensuing, but she wasn't all that concerned. "Oh my God Nicole where they hell have you been!?" asked Brie. "I just needed to take a walk, that's all" said Nikki. "But you've been gone for over 90 minutes already" said Brie. She paused as she looked down at her dress.

"My God Nicole what happened!?" "Some idiot spilled their wine on me. I had to clean it up and that's what took the most of my time" said Nikki. Brie gave a sigh of relief. "Look come on, it's time to have one more last dance before the countdown begins" she said. "And who should I dance with?" asked Nikki. "John left here all alone to hightail it to fucking Florida". "Me and Bryan" said Brie. Nikki sighed as she walked over towards her sister.

15 minutes passed and it was now 11:55 and everyone gathered around the center. Nikki's phone began to ring and it was John. "Hey baby, so have you settled in yet?" asked Nikki. "No" John chuckled. "I am flying over what appears to be…Virginia? Any who, I'm just gonna stay here on the line". "John…there's something I should tell you" said Nikki. "What?" John asked. "John I'm not-" said Nikki as her iPhone was knocked out of her hand.

"Oh my Fucking!" she shouted as she looked up to see that it was only Eva Marie and her boyfriend John. "Sorry Nicole" said Eva as she picked up the now cracked phone. Nikki sighed. "That's ok, I have insurance". Eva and her boyfriend walked away as Brie and Bryan walked up.

"Nicole, what the hell happened to your phone?" asked Brie. "Freaking Eva the diva made me dropped it while I was on the phone with John" said Nikki. "He was going to say Happy New Year to me and now he can't". "It's ok" said Brie. "You still have us". Nikki nodded as everyone began to countdown.

"10…9…8…7..6…5…4…3…2..1! Happy New Year!"

Everyone blew their horns as Bryan bent Brie over to give their first kiss of the New Year. Nikki stood alone as the other couples around her kissed and as other people were cheering with their friends.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, AJ walked over to Roman. "You ready?" she asked. "Yes" he said. Stephanie McMahon alongside her husband Triple H took to the stage. "I just wanna say congratulations WWE for a New Year and happy 2014!" she said. "Is there anyone out here who would like to make the first employee speech?

AJ raised her hand as she walked up to the stage with Tripe H's help. "Thank you April" said Stephanie as she backed away to let AJ take the mike. "I just wanna say happy New Year, 2014 to all of my lovely coworkers. We may not always get along but we are still family, the kind of family away from home when we are all traveling 365 days of the year. Last year, 2013 has been extraordinary amazing for me and so will this year and now this is how I'm gonna show it. Come up here Leati!" she said.

Roman walked up to the stage and began to kiss AJ in front of everyone, causing everyone in the crowd to cheer. "Yo congratulations my boy!" shouted Big E Langston. Everyone continued cheering as the two stopped kissing. Nikki remained in shock as she looked over to see Seth smiling. She abruptly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "You knew!?" she asked. "Well, everyone kind of did based off of speculation but yea I knew. Joe's my best friend" he answered.

Nikki took a step back. "I need to go home" she said. "My first match of the year is later on at 6 in Michigan…I gotta get ready…my flight leaves at noon". Nikki walked away sadly as she watched her own mortal enemy be happy and in love while meanwhile hers is beginning to cause her some serious doubt.

** A/N:**

Reviews are always welcome :-)


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41:**

A few days had since passed and it was now January 5th. AJ stood in her living room mirror back in her home in Tampa. Roman was due to stop by at any moment given that he had a match later on that evening in the city. Tamina was over visiting.

"And again I am so proud of you for revealing your relationship girl" she said as she sat on the couch. "Thanks" said AJ as she applied a layer of Chap Stick. "So what time is Joe coming over?" asked Tamina. "He should be here at 11" said AJ. "So basically anytime?" said Tamina. "Yeah" said AJ.

"So who has full custody of Bullet?" asked Tamina. "I really miss that furry little pall of yours". "Obviously we both do" said AJ. "But Mr. and Mrs. Anoa'i do when we're on the road". "Does it kill you to call my mother Patricia and father Sika?" asked Roman as he stepped in. "Surprise!" "Baby!" AJ shouted happily as she ran to jump into Roman's arms.

"Aw you guys are so adorable" said Tamina. "Thank you" said Roman. "Aw you gave him set of your keys?" asked Tamina. "Well of course" said AJ as she pulled Roman's luggage in. "So he's gonna stay over here?" asked Tamina. "Yeah at least for a week" said AJ. "It was so nice of Stephanie to give the divas a 2 week vacation". "Yeah well John Cena's the luckier one" said Roman. "He's off the entire month".

"Yeah why is that?" asked AJ. "I heard he got himself a movie deal" said Roman. "Only it's a cameo". "And it takes him 4 weeks to film for a 5 minute dialogue?" asked Tamina. "Apparently so" said Roman. AJ gently pulled Roman into another kiss. "I missed you" she said. "And I missed you too baby" said Roman.

"Ugh you guys don't get me sick!" said Tamina. "Trust me, we won't" said AJ. "Well since I gotta be at the studio at 4, we have plenty of time together" said Roman. "Ok, let's go get some ice cream" said AJ. "Tamina, are you sure that you'll be ok by yourself?" "Absolutely. You kids go have fun" said Tamina. "Come on, time's a wasting!" said AJ as the couple left.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Nikki and John sat across from one another at their kitchen table as they both had a pained expression on their faces. "Look Nicole, I just don't understand why you couldn't just be truthful with me" said John as he finally broke the silence.

"John, I didn't want to disappoint you" said Nikki. "Disappoint me?" asked John. "You nearly had me purchase a $4 million house in Tampa for a baby that didn't even exist!" Nikki sighed. "I'm sorry John" she said. "But you were just treating me so differently…like a fiancée and not myself". John took Nikki's hand. "Stephanie Nicole Garcia, I love you with all my heart and you know that but I just wish for once that you could just be honest with me".

"I am honest with you John" Nikki said tearfully. "It's just that you were moving too fast for me to be able to tell you. You started calling real estate agents left and right before I even had a chance to say my peace. I even tried calling you that night on New Year's Eve and then that redheaded klutz Eva made me break my phone which I'm still trying to get them to do something about".

John kept his hands over Nikki's. He took a deep sigh. "And now you see why I never wanted to have any children" he said. "They make life too complicated". Nikki's eyes continued to pour endless streams of tears. "So what are you leaving me?" she asked tearfully. "No I'm not" said John. "Just promise me one thing?"

"Yeah what?" Nikki asked while wiping away her tears with a hand. "Just no more lies, no more secrets ok?" said John. With these words, Nikki entered a flashback where she slept with Seth:

"Harder!" she shouted over and over again. "Fuck me harder!" "Shh you've gotta be quiet Nicole" said Seth. "You're gonna get us busted". "That's not the only thing I want busted!" said Nicole. "You're an animal" said Seth. Nikki wrapped herself even tighter around Seth as his thrusts became faster and faster. Her eyes rolled behind her back as she continued to think about all that is happening around her. Her vision became blurrier and blurrier as Seth continued pounding harder and hard.

Nikki found it continuously harder and harder to keep herself quiet. "Please…." She trailed off. She took extra pillow that since fell off onto the floor to cover her mouth with as an attempt to silence herself. Once she did, all she heard was Seth's occasional grunts as well as the sounds of their sex coming together.

"Ah!" shouted Nikki through the pillow as she tossed it back onto the floor. "I said quiet Nicole!" Seth hissed. This time he seemed so much more serious. Nikki continued to lay there as her visual surroundings continued to become foggier".

"I can't for any much longer" said Nikki.

"You can't what?" asked John. "What on Earth are you talking about?" "I mean…ok" Nikki nodded as the two gave a hug. As they parted they looked into each other's eyes.

"So what about the house in Florida?" Nikki asked while trying to change the subject. "Well I'm going to call Mr. Lancaster on my limo drive into the studio" said John. "Maybe you don't have to" said Nikki. "What do you mean?" asked John. "What if we can have both houses?" asked Nikki. "Nicole, I dunno" John hesitated. "The mortgage is gonna be like…half a mil".

Nikki placed her hands back over John. "I think we can make it work" she said. "Ok" said John. "I'll call him back later on and I'll try to see what we can work out". Nikki nodded as John headed upstairs. Once alone, Nikki's heart began to race. "I….slept with Colby?" she asked horrified. "I slept with Colby and I didn't even remember it?"

Nikki stood up as she turned on her iPad to read all of the missed messages she has. Of the several hundred she has, 10 are from Seth. Nikki took a scared breath as she backed up against the refrigerated, dropping her iPad to the floor, cracking it. "I slept with Colby Lopez and I…didn't even remember it?" Nikki trembled as she slid to the floor, silently breaking down.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked. "What am I gonna do?"


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42:**

Another week had now passed and it was now January 16th. Everyone who was scheduled for a match on Raw the following day were now in a training gym in San Diego, California. Despite having a week off, Nikki decided to make her way down to see Seth. For the past several days she was hoping that the images shed seen of them sleeping together was just another one of her crazy hallucinations and after today she would settle it once and for all.

"Hey Nicole" said Roman as he held the door open for her. "What are you doing here? I thought the girls will be off tomorrow". "They are" said Nikki. "But just because we are doesn't mean I'm gonna pass off a perfectly good opportunity to exercise".

"So you drove all the way from LA to be here?" asked Roman. "They're in the neighborhood" said Nikki. "They're 3 hours apart" said Roman. "No offense Joe but I'm not in the mood for geography" said Nikki. "Now where's Colby?" "I dunno, he should be somewhere out on the floor" said Roman. "I just got here too like you did". "Thank you anyway" said Nikki as she hurried off. Once she entered the gym area, she saw Seth jogging away on his treadmill.

Taking a breath, she walked up to him. Seth was heavily into his music and into his running so Nikki decided that it was best for her not to rudely interrupt him in order to get an affinitive answer. So Nikki stood there for the next 15 minutes while Seth's running slowed down and eventually he stopped.

"Oh my God Nicole!" he gasped. "You totally freaking me out you know?" "What do you mean?" asked Nikki. "Actually Colby, before you answer that, I need to talk to you". "Yeah well me too" said Seth as he wiped the sweat from of off his face and took a sip of water. The two walked over to the benches to begin their conversation.

"Look Colby, there's something that I need to know" said Nikki. "Yeah what?" asked Seth. Nikki cleared her throat. "Did…did we have sex?" Seth's eyes widened. "Um Nicole…I don't think that this is the place you wanna talk about this at" he said. "Well trust me Colby, I do" said Nikki. "So tell me, did we or did we not have sex?" Seth remained quiet for a while before he decided to speak.

"Yes Nicole, we did" he said. "2 weeks ago". Nikki's heart began pounding. "What…you're not pregnant are you?" asked Seth. "No, I got my period on the first" said Nikki. "A few days early. I'm sorry but did you say that we had sex?" "Come on Nikki" said Seth. "Don't tell me that you were that drunk because you kept saying over and over that you weren't and that you wanted it, damn it Nikki you practically begged me for it! How could you not remember?"

"Colby…I…forgot ok?" Nikki said. "Nicole, how in the fuck did you forget that we had sex!? It was only 2 weeks ago" said Seth. "Don't worry about anyone finding out, believe me you made me swore not to tell anyone and considering that we're both in relationships and very public figures I'd think that be best now don't you think?" Nikki began to panic. Instead of having another hallucination, she had now had a blackout. The question is was it because of the alcohol or something more sinister. No it couldn't have been the alcohol, she had only 2 or 3 drinks and it had always taken her more before that would happen.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Nikki. "This" said Seth as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. After opening up his messages, he showed Nikki what he's been sending her. "You see?" asked Seth. "This is has been going on every night". Nikki looked horrified at the nude photos she had sent of herself to Seth.

"I…" she trailed off. Her head was starting to hurt her now. "How am I supposed to keep hiding this from my girlfriend?" asked Seth. "I would always keep texting you to stop or I'll have to block you but you just keep sending me more and more explicit messages as well as texts". "Colby…I don't' know what to say" said Nikki. "Just say that you'll stop" said

Seth. "What we had was a one nightstand. Nothing more, nothing less". Nikki sighed as she sat back up against the wall.

"How long have I've been doing this?" asked Nikki. "Nicole, stop fucking kidding around! This is not funny!" said Seth. "No Colby I'm serious" said Nikki. "How long have I been doing this?" "All year" said Seth. "You know Nikki, I dunno what's going on with that head of yours but I'd think you may be needing it to get checked out or something". "Come with me" said Nikki. "No…no I'm not doing this again. I'm not going to hurt Leighla" said Seth. "Wait does she know?" asked Nikki.

"You know Nikki, sometimes you have me thinking that there's something wrong with you up there you know?" said Seth. Nikki grabbed Seth's arm. "Just come with me!" she said. "Now!" And before Seth could further protest, Nikki lead them around the corner where they were now truly alone.

"What do you want from me?" asked Seth. "Look Colby, I'm sorry…" Nikki trailed off before pausing. Something from deep within her heart began to change, much to her surprise. "I'm sorry Seth" she continued. "But there's something that I need to do". "What!?" asked Seth. He was now infuriated. Nikki wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and leaned in for a kiss. This time Seth didn't fight it off as his arms began to wrap around Nikki's waist.

Their kisses became heavier and heavier and after a few minutes, they broke apart. "Why are you doing this to me?" asked Seth. "I dunno" said Nikki. "It's just something I needed to do". As Nikki began to walk away, Seth pulled Nikki began into another heavy kiss. "Now" he whispered into Nikki's ear. "I want you now". Nikki gave a devilish smiled. "I knew that there was something more" she whispered. "Otherwise you would have deleted my number by now". Nikki pulled away from Seth.

"So what that was just a test?" he asked. He was clearly annoyed. "What I'm not a tease" said Nikki. "I never was nor will I ever be". Seth walked to Nikki. "What is this?" he asked. "What is this between us?" "Haven't you ever heard of friends with benefits?" asked Nikki as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself closer to him. "Besides now isn't the time. You're all sweaty and besides…I already have a date tonight with John. He's coming back from filming".

"Come over to my hotel room tonight" said Seth. "Come over at 10". "Colby Lopez you're loco" said Nikki. Seth walked up to Nikki to begin kissing her again, his hands trailing down her but Nikki stopped him. "No, not now" she teased. "But tonight…maybe" she said. "I'll text you later. My sister is expecting me for lunch and I'm already 20 minutes late". Seth sighed as his eyes traveled down to Nikki's rear as she walked away.

What the two of them didn't know was that someone was watching the whole thing. And that someone was Roman.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43: **

Another 3 hours had passed and it was now late afternoon when all three members of the shield had entered the locker room alongside Bryan. "You know what's gonna happen tomorrow night right?" he asked as he opened up his locker to retrieve his belongings.

"Nope but why don't ya go ahead and tell us all huh big D?" Dean asked sarcastically as he patted Bryan on the shoulder. "Uh you should watch your puns there" said Seth as he removed his shirt. "I see what you're thinking" said Roman. "Quit teasing!" said Dean as he tossed his toothpick on into the trashcan. "My God you guys are such dicks!"

"Hey can we please stop talking about fucking penises?" asked Bryan. "It's making me queasy". "Oh would you rather I start talking about pussies then?" asked Seth. "You should know after all since that's something you're totally interested in" said Roman. "Whoa, whoa, whoa time out there boys" said Dean as he placed his hands on his teammates shoulders. "What is the problem here?"

"I dunno but I'm out. Catch you later you guys" said Bryan. "By Bryan!" said Seth. "Now that we're alone" said Dean. "Would somebody mind please tell me what the fuck is going on around here?" "Nothing" said Roman. "Look Jon, it ain't me" said Seth. "This is all Joe". Dean turned around to face Roman. "So what AJ ain't giving it up to you no more? Is that what this is about!?" he asked.

"No damn it!" said Roman. "Look I just need to talk to Seth alone about something please Jon?" "Bro man, but the three of us are brothers" said Dean. "Both on and off stage, more so off stage than on". "I know, but I don't think this is something that everyone should hear" said Roman. Dean sighed. "Look alright but you'll got 5 minutes ok? And don't let it happen again!"

Roman nodded as Dean left, closing the door behind him. Roman gave it a few moments before resuming. "Look man, I know about you and Nicole and it needs to stop". "I dunno what you're talking about" said Seth. "Look Seth, I know about the affair alright. Now I think you should stop before John finds out and trust me, you don't wanna be getting your attitude adjusted by John Cena of all people if you know what I mean" said Roman.

Seth sighed as his hands crossed over his face in shock. "Look Joe what I do in my personal life is my business so why don't you do me the favor and just stay the fuck outta my life?" "I'm sorry but I can't" said Roman. "We are all very much so in the public eye. We are on the A list, so we can't afford to screw up in anything we do, that goes for on or off the stage. You are my brother, my best friend and I care about you so much that I'd hate to see you ruin your career over Nicole".

Seth just looked back at Roman in disbelief. "Look man, you're damn near 30 so I can't tell you what to do but what I can do is just tell you that whatever you do, don't have Nicole over at your hotel room tonight". With that he left Seth behind to have a serious thought session. He reached into his pocket to takeout his iPhone to begin to text Nikki:

"_Hey Nicole, r u still down 4 2nite?_"

As Seth was turning off his phone, his phone buzzed:

"_Well of course babe ;-) just gimme the address and I'll be then whenever_". Seth texted back Nikki: "_529 Eastward Lane Plaza. I'm in suit 32B, it's a penthouse_". Nikki responded: "_Ok I'll see you at…10?_" "_Midnight_" said Seth as he turned off his phone. Seth gathered his belongings and headed into the shower as he began to prepare for his night with Nikki.

Meanwhile, an hour later Roman arrived back to his and AJ's hotel room. "Hey baby" she said as she walked over to kiss him. "Ooh honey, you're sweaty". "Yeah I know" Roman chuckled as he tossed his bag onto the floor. "Bad day in the locker room or something?" asked AJ as she stood finishing her yogurt. "Babe, I love how you get me" said Roman. "I love that about us too" said AJ as she threw away her yogurt cup".

"So what happened?" "Colby is what happened?" asked Roman. AJ walked back over to Roman as she led him back into their bedroom. "Some things are best left unsaid by the front door, especially if you're in the now" she said as she closed the door behind him. "So what about Colby?" "He's sleeping with Nikki" said Roman. "Wait as in John Cena's Nikki!?" shouted AJ. "As in Nikki Bella, the girl that hates me. Wow I guess little miss perfect isn't so perfect after all".

"Yeah well she's not" said Roman. "But what about his girlfriend Leighla?" asked AJ. "And her boyfriend John?" "I dunno about that, but what I do know is that I overheard them talking about it and apparently it began during the New Year's Eve party" said Roman. "Something doesn't seem right" said AJ. "Nikki loves John and John loves Nikki".

"Well obviously there's some sort of a disconnect" said Roman as he removed his shirt. "Come here baby" he said. "Nah uh!" said AJ. "Not until you shower". "Don't you want me?" teased Roman. "Of course I do" said AJ. "Now hurry up so we can have fun tonight". "Yes ma'am" said Roman as he laughed all the way into the shower.

AJ was right, something is defiantly up with Nikki.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44:**

That night, Nikki arrived at Seth's hotel room. She had been up for nearly 24 hours and drinking nothing but energy drinks and coffee to keep her up. Nikki rang the doorbell to which Seth quickly answered. "Wow Nicole, uh…you look great" he said as he eyed Nikki who was wearing a tight red and revealing dress.

"Why, thank you" she said as she entered. "Have you've been thinking of me since we last spoke?" Seth chuckled. "Nicole, you're really funny you know that?" "Why am I so funny?" asked Nikki. "Nicole, come on now" said Seth. "We've been speaking all day. It's almost like you hadn't even taken a nap or something". Seth closed his mini fridge and walked over with 2 wine glasses. "Champaign or merlot?"

"Merlot" said Nikki as she sat on a barstool in the kitchen island. "Nice hotel you've got here. John and I always have a duplex". "Oh really, that's coo" said Seth as he was pouring the wine into the cup. "Here you go" he said as he handed Nikki her glass. "Thank you" she said as she took a sip. "So tell me something Nicole" said Seth as he sat across from her. "Why exactly are you here?"

Nikki set her glass down. "Oh Colby, you ask quite the question". "But you didn't answer mine". Nikki stands up and knocks everything from off of the kitchen table. "Nicole, what are you fucking nuts!?" shouted Seth. "Now I gotta pay over $6,000 for that. "Shut up" said Nikki as she straddled him. "No Nicole, you're fucking crazy! You're fucking crazy!" Seth shouted but his shouts were quickly silenced by Nikki's kisses.

At first, Seth fought back but then he soon stopped as he picked Nikki up and carried her into his room. He carefully placed her onto his bed as he got onto of her. "My God Nicole, don't you ever wear any underwear?" he asked. "Colby, you ask me too many questions" said Nikki as she pulled Seth in close to her. Seth ripped whatever clothing Nikki had on her (which wasn't that much) and tossed it onto the floor.

"Does John know where you're at?" asked Seth. "Fuck John!" she shouted as she pulled Seth in for another kiss. The two continued their heavy kissing as Seth began to remove his clothes. "Nicole are you sure?" he asked. "I'm sure" said Nikki as the two continued kissing. Seth began to open up a condom when Nikki stopped him.

"It's ok" she said. "I'm on the pill". "No way" said Seth. "I'm still using protection anyway". Nikki sighed as she rolled back onto the bed. "You sure know how to kill a girl's mood". "I sure know how to not kill a girl's career" said Seth as he kissed Nikki's forehead. The two surrounded each other as Seth began his rhythm, causing Nikki to moan loudly.

"Shh, we can't get so loud in here" said Seth. Nikki sighed as she placed a pillow onto her head. After an hour, the two finished. Nikki sat up and began to immediately get redressed.

"What, you're leaving already?" asked Seth. "Colby, don't take this personally but this is just for fun" said Nikki. "Besides I gotta get back on a flight to Florida to meet John before he comes out here at 6am". "6am!? God Nicole that's in like 4 hours!" said Seth. "You got it" said Nikki. "Wait, you live in Florida now?"

"We're in the process of moving there" said Nikki as she stood up. "I'm not letting you go to the airport by yourself" said Seth. "Look John doesn't even know that I'm out here" said Nikki. "But how is that even possible?" asked Seth. "John is back at our Florida home" said Nikki. "I told him that I came out here to gather a few things from our LA house and to see my mom and my sister". "Good liar" said Seth. "Well that's what high school trained me for" said Nikki.

"Look Nicole, I'm not letting you travel at this time of night by yourself. Make a deal with me, let's just leave at 4 to get you to your flight" said Seth. Nikki sighed as she sat down on the bed. "What are you in love with me or something?" she asked. "No, but I care about you because you're my coworker and I was raised not to let a girl go out by herself at this time of night" said Seth.

"But you were raised to knowingly cheat on your girlfriend?" asked Nikki. Seth became quiet. "Right" said Nikki as she stood up to gather her chain purse. "Don't wait up". "Wait, are you at least gonna text me to lemme know that you're alright?" asked Seth. Nikki nodded as she left. Seth sighed as he noticed that Nikki had left behind a charm bracelet with her initials SNGC. Seth decided to keep it to himself as a momentum of the night.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45:**

Two more weeks had passed and it was now February 2nd. AJ and Roman were now preparing to host a super bowl party in their rental home in Norfolk, Virginia. Seth, Dean, Tamina, Kaitlyn, Alicia, Big E Langston and CM Punk were there alongside them.

"It was so nice of you to come Phil" said AJ as she placed a platter of chips and dip onto the table. "It's nothing April" he said. "Its too bad you had to leave the WWE" said Alicia. "You and are kind of in the same boat" said Kaitlyn". "Well you know all good things must come to an end eventually" said CM Punk as he cracked open a bottle of Pepsi. "Wings baby?" asked Roman as he entered with a tray of his own.

"No thanks, we both have matches tomorrow night and I for one don't wanna get bloated" said AJ as she sat down to open up a container of salad. "Suit yourself baby" said Roman as he placed the tray down onto the table. He joined his girlfriend as the TV played.

"God I really hope the Seahawks win" said Dean. "Man fuck that I hope the Broncos win" said Seth. "I've got good money on them". "Yeah how much?" asked Big E. "Ooh... a good $5,000" said Seth. "Shit my-" Big E said before pausing to clear his throat. "Damn son, you placed a $5,000 bet on this damn motherfucking game!? Are you crazy!? Damn Jay-Z doesn't even bet that high". "Well who knows?" said Seth.

"Damn son, I never go higher than $500, and if I'm feeling lucky $1,000 but you son sure have got balls" said Big E as he opened up a can of Budweiser. "So who'd you place your bet with?" asked AJ. "Alicia here" said Seth. "And I thought I was crazy" said Tamina. "Do whatever you want there man" said Roman.

After about an hour into the game, AJ and Roman both noticed that refreshments needed to be refilled. "I got it baby" said Roman as he picked up the trays. "I'll help" said Seth as he followed. "My God you two are sure cute" said CM Punk. "Aww Phil, is that your way of saying that you miss me?" AJ teased. "Ha-ha very funny" said CM Punk.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Roman and Seth began a conversation. "I still can't believe that you guys are making such a big idea outta my bet" said Seth. "I can't believe that you're still sleeping around with Nikki Bella" said Roman. "What can I say, that girl is something" said Seth. "Or has something" said Roman as he closed the fridge. "Look are you sure that you know what you're getting yourself into?" asked Roman. "I mean sleeping around with another man's girl just isn't right".

"Oh and like you're Mr. Perfect?" said Seth. "I remember what you told me of what you did in high school or does AJ still doesn't know about it?" Roman paused. "Look Colby, I was 16 and stupid" he said. "People make mistakes and I've learned from mine, unfortunately the hard way". "Exactly so what gives you the right to judge me?" asked Seth. "Because you are not making a mistake, you're purposely choosing to do something that's wrong and I am your best friend" said Roman.

"Look Colby if you wanna keep messing around with John Cena's girl, then go ahead be my guest but don't come crying to me when it backfires and trust me it will. With that Roman walked away and entered back into the living room to serve his guests, leaving Seth alone to think about his thoughts.

"Perhaps Joe is right" he thought. "Maybe I should stop, but what does he mean that something's wrong with Nicole?"

Meanwhile in Tampa, Nikki sat on the carpet unpacking the last few boxes. "I still can't believe in total you had like 100 boxes" said John as he walked over. "Me either. I thought it'll be less than that" said Nikki. "Guess not" said John. "Well at least I'm finally done unpacking" said Nikki. "And it only took about 10 days". Nikki stood up to be held in John's arms from behind.

"So do you like it?" asked John. "John I love it" said Nikki as John began to kiss her neck. "John…" Nikki trailed off. "Uh huh?" asked John as he continued his kisses. "You're so beautiful". "I know John but I can't right now" said Nikki causing John to stop. "What's wrong?" "It hurts right now" said Nikki. "Damn Nicole, it's not like I've been hitting it that hard, much less lately" said John.

"Well John I'm sorry that it hurts" said Nikki. "Maybe you taken too many hard lands in the ring lately" said John. "No that's not it" said Nikki. "Then what is it?" asked John. "I dunno" said Nikki. "But it just hurts right now, that's all. It's really sore and I've never been sore there before". "Go see a doctor then if you're really that worried" said John as he walked away.

After he left, Nikki's phone begin to buzz and when she answered it was Seth. "_We need 2 talk_" it read. "_Ok wen?_" asked Nikki. "_2maro night before Raw_" said Seth. "_How about I'll meet you at the gym at noon and we'll talk then_" said Nikki. "_No_" said Seth. "_I'll just tell u now_". "_Ok?_" said Nikki. "_Look Nicole, I really like u but we can't see each other again. I'm really sorry but I love Leighla very much just like u love John and this isn't right for any of us anymore_" said Seth. "_I'm very sorry and I hope that one day we can be friends like old times but nothing more than that. If u need me, I'll be around 2 talk_".

Nikki stood alone tightly clutching her phone as she could feel her own temperature rising. Her breathing intensified as she the anger within her happening and with that she threw her phone into the wall, causing it to stick into it with that she ran down the stairs shouting for John.

"What's wrong baby!?" he asked as he stood up from the kitchen counter. "John I dunno what's happening to me!?" "Baby do you need me to call an ambulance!?" asked John. "Is the pain hurting you that badly!?" "No John, that isn't the problem" said Nikki. "Then what is it?" asked John. "Come here" said Nikki as she led him into their bedroom.

"You see?" said Nikki. "I put a hole in your wall". John looked for a hole but found none. "Nicole what the hell are you talking about!?" he asked. "There's nothing here". "But my phone…" Nikki trailed off. "Is right here on the bed isn't it?" said John. "But John I…" said Nikki. "Nicole have you been getting enough sleep lately?" asked John.

"John I…" said Nikki. John kissed her forehead. "Please baby, just get some sleep" he said before walking away. "But John…I really did throw the phone through the wall" Nikki said tearfully. Nikki walked away towards the bed and took a seat on it. After unlocking her undamaged phone, she checked to see that if she really did receive a message from Seth ending their affair. She did.

"_What is going on with me?_" she asked. "_What is going on?_"


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46:**

The next day, everyone was backstage preparing for another episode of "Raw". Nikki sat quietly in front of the mirror when her sister entered. "Hey there Nikki Nick, are you almost ready?" she asked. "Um Nicole?" "What is it?" Nikki asked. "Nicole you told me you were going to be ready half hour ago, why are you still dressed in street clothes?" asked Brie.

"I…dunno" Nikki trailed off. Brie walked over to take a seat next to her sister. "Well you better know because we got a match with Summer Rae and Aksana in 40 minutes so tell me what's been bothering you" she said. Nikki took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I can't tell you" she said. "What do you mean you can't tell me?" asked Brie. "I'm your sister, we tell each other everything".

Nikki abruptly stood up. "Yeah well not this" she said. "Not what?" Brie asked. "Nicole what aren't you telling me?" Nikki turned around to sit back down. "It's nothing Brie" she said. "You know what Nicole? You tell me whenever you're ready but for right now we're on in 35 minutes so I don't have time for this anymore. You tell me when you're ready to tell me" said Brie as she left.

Nikki was left to read through her phone, the same text from Seth was still there. "This isn't happening to me" she said. "It really isn't". She turned off her phone and tucked it away in purse and resumed to get dressed.

Meanwhile, AJ arrived backstage to meet up with Roman who was scheduled to have his match within the next hour. "Hey there babe" she said as Roman wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you April" said Roman. "So when do you go on?" asked AJ. "At 9:23" said Roman. "I actually just got here about 15 minutes ago. It took a while for me to find you" said AJ. "I know" said Roman as he chuckled.

John approached them. "What up Cena?" Roman asked. "Not much Joe, I'm just getting ready to head out. I got a match with none other, Orton" said John. "Sounds like somebody's not looking forward to that one" said AJ. "Yeah well it comes with the business" said John. "See y'all around, I'm on in 6".

"Ok that guy is so anti-social without Nikki around" said AJ. "The guy's dressing room is on his tour bus" said Roman. "He hardly ever is in the locker room". As the couple continued their conversation, the Miz walks up to them. "Well, well, well isn't it my favorite couple?" he teased. "How's it going Mike?" asked Roman.

"Absolutely great" said the Miz. "Hey catch y'all later ok? I'm in in a few". "So that was interesting" said AJ. "Yeah" said Roman. "John never talks to any of us backstage unless it's a storyline" said AJ. "Speaking of storylines, we're due to get our second set soon" said Roman. "Aww, you're excited" said AJ. "Of course I am" said Roman. AJ wrapped an arm around Roman.

"Come on tiger let's get you ready for your match" she said as the two walked off down the backstage hallway.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47:**

During the next few days, everyone began to prepare for the Valentine's Day smack down which is set to be hosted in Los Vegas, Nevada. Nikki stood in front of the mirror in the Tampa home that she shared with John applying the last drop of red lipstick she had received as an early Valentine's Day gift from John the other day. It was now February 11th

"Let's go champion" said John. "Our flight is leaving in 90 minutes". "Relax John" said Nikki. "I was just using your gift". "Damn Nicole, what happened to it?" asked John. "Brie!" said Nikki. "You know how she loves using my stuff". "I know baby but I just got you this 4 days ago" said John. "John, you know how I always do like 50 touchups a day" said Nikki as she picked up her multicolored Louis Vuitton handbag.

She wrapped her arms around John's neck. "Besides I've been in a really good mood lately. I'm sleeping well again, it's like I'm a whole new person". The two began to heavily kiss. "We can't do this now" whispered John. "Otherwise we'll be late getting into Nevada". "Fuck Nevada!" said Nikki. "I want you now". "How about I make you a deal?" said John. "How about we join the mile high club?" "Ooh baby I'd like that" said Nikki as she gently bit her lips.

John gave Nikki one more kiss before parting. "Come on, we should go. The driver is waiting". Nikki nodded as she followed John where the camera crew for 'Total Divas' stood on the lawn waiting for them as well.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman had already arrived in Los Vegas the night earlier after 'Raw'. "It's so nice for Patricia to watch Bullet for us" said AJ as she stood out on her hotel balcony. "Yeah my mom I really is nice" said Roman as he joined AJ outside.

"It's really beautiful out here" said AJ. "Yeah and so are you" said Roman. AJ turned around to begin kissing Roman as a strong wind gust took upon them. "Whoa" said Roman. "I haven't seen wind like this our tour in Egypt last year". AJ smiled. "You know we can have some fun right now?" "Fun, what type of fun?" asked Roman.

AJ snaked her hands down towards Roman as he stopped her. "Remember that we're not truly out here alone AJ" he said. AJ leaned over Roman's shoulder. "I don't care" she whispered. "All I want is you and on Friday, I'll get to have you all to myself". Roman turned to AJ's ear. "You're very silly" he whispered. "You can have me right now". "No" said AJ. "I wanna make you wait". AJ turned to begin walking back inside.

"But what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" asked Roman. "Relax and sleep in?" "Nope" said AJ. "We're going for a drive". "A drive?" asked Roman. "Yes" said AJ. "Come on let's go I found the perfect place to go". With that the couple headed out into their rental car. It was a 2013 silver Mercedes Benz.

"You know I heard some of the guys from the locker room say that John has a red Ferrari" said Roman. "What's your obsession with John Cena lately?" AJ asked as she inserted the keys into the ignition. "I have none" said Roman. "The other guys are the ones who bring him up every single day". "Uh-huh sure they do" said AJ as she smiled while pulling off.

"No really, April I'm serious" said Roman. "Ok baby, whatever you say" said AJ as she made a left turn onto North Los Vegas Boulevard. Afterwards, AJ pulled up in front of another hotel where Naomi and Jimmy Uso waited. "We're gonna spend some time with your cousin and his wife today" said AJ. "You don't have a problem with that, right?" Roman chuckled. "Of course not" he said. "He's family and besides we can now all catch up". AJ smiled as she opened the car door for the two.

"Hey what's up y'all?" Jimmy as he stepped into the car after Naomi. "It's all good" said Roman. "Hey AJ, how are you?" asked Naomi. "I'm great and you?" said AJ. "Jon and I are just getting ready for tomorrow's matches" said Naomi.

"Baby, can we turn on some tunes or something?" asked Roman. "Yeah let's crank this bad bitch up!" shouted Jimmy. "Jon, chill" said Naomi. "No it's ok" said AJ. "Please be my guest". "Where are we going again?" asked Roman. "No hints baby" said AJ. "But baby?" teased Roman as he lightly tickled AJ.

"Hey, you two careful! We don't wanna be crashing and shit!" shouted Jon. "Ay dios mios" said AJ. "What station do you want?" "Joe, can you turn it for me?" asked Jimmy. "There's buttons on the sides where the passengers can control the station" said Roman. "Dead ass?" said Jimmy as he clicked a button which began to play Keri Hilson's 'Knock you down'.

"Nah change that shit" said Jimmy. "Damn Jon, you're so picky today" said Naomi. Roman flicked through stations until it landed on Eminem's "Lose yourself". "Yes this is my shit!" said Jon. "Mine too" AJ and Roman said at the same time as they smiled.

"Thankfully we're almost there" sad Naomi. AJ and Roman giggled. "I guess no one in this car has any patience". "You got that right" said Jimmy as he placed his arms behind his head.

AJ continued driving on down the highway towards her surprise and mystery location.


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48:**

After another half hour of driving, the group had finally reached their destination as AJ pulled up to a casino. "Oh shut up!" shouted Naomi in surprised. "That's right" said AJ as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Let's go have some Vegas-styled fun".

The group exited the car and made their way inside. "Uh babe?" asked Roman. "Yes Leati?" said AJ as she put on her shades. "Aren't we going to get recognized?" asked Roman. "Nope" said AJ. "I managed to book us the VIP section weeks ago". "You really are the best" said Roman. "Yeah I know" said AJ with a smile.

"Hey are you two losers coming in or what?" asked Jimmy. "Yes ma'am" teased Roman. "You're such a jerk" teased AJ. "I know" said Roman. "But I'm the best jerk alive". With that the two headed inside after Naomi and Jimmy.

Meanwhile, John and Nikki had returned back from their day of relaxation. "I can't believe I hopped on a jet, exercised and went shopping all within 6hrs" said Nikki as she removed her shoes. "Well believe it" said John as he locked the door behind them. "I'm getting some rest" said Nikki. "I'm meeting with my 100th Make-A-Wish guest at 9am". "Not to mention we gotta film the 'Smack down'" said John.

Nikki sighed as she walked towards the kitchen. "Do they have any ice water?" she asked. "I'm hella thirsty". "They should" said John. Nikki opened the fridge to pour herself a glass of water. "Do you mind that I go out to Cesaro's room?" asked John as he entered the kitchen.

"Ok why?" asked Nikki as she closed the refrigerator door. "I realize something the other night" said John. "I realized that I haven't been spending as much time with the boys as I should be". "Well John can you really blame yourself?" said Nikki. "You're a very busy man". "I still need to have time to spend with some of the guys" said John.

Nikki froze. "Seriously?" she sighed as she walked past John. "Nicole, what is it now?" he asked. "So what just all of sudden you're gonna go hang out with the guys?" said Nikki. "Just the ones who have a match tomorrow" said John. "Cesaro, Jack Swagger, Big Show, Miz, the Usos, Randy, Kane, the Shield…" Nikki's heart began to pound at the thought of Seth.

"Um…yeah right" she said. "Well um good luck". "No I can see that there's going to be a problem" said John. "No John, you're absolutely right" said Nikki. "You need to be able to have your guy time just like I have my girl time. It's totally understandable". John walked over to kiss Nikki on the forehead.

"And that is why I love you" he said. "I'll be back after midnight, so say about 1?" "You're gonna be gone for 5hrs?" asked Nikki. "What about dinner?" "We had that salad in the limo, don't you remember?" said John.

"John that isn't real dinner" said Nikki. "Look I'll just order out". "You? Ordering out?" asked John. "You haven't had fast food in 3 years". "Well you gotta start again somewhere" said Nikki. "Especially if your secret fiancé isn't going have dinner with you". John sighed as he walked over to Nikki.

"You know that I love you right?" he asked. "Yeah of course" said Nikki. "Then just try to realize something for me" said John. "What?" asked Nikki. "That I am just having a guy's night out just like you have tons of your girl's nights out" said John. He kissed Nikki. "I love you Nicole" he said. "I'll be back. There's no need to worry". Nikki nodded as John left their hotel room. She walked back over into the kitchen to open the refrigerator again to pull out another wine bottle.

As she carefully studied it, she began to have a flashback to mid-July 2012, to where she and John began dating.

"_Are you sure that you don't miss her?" asked Nikki. "No" said John as he sat on a ledge overlooking a mountainous valley. "I do not". "I see" said Nikki as she moved her legs. "I like the view" said John. "Me too" said Nikki. "It's very beautiful". "Just like you" said John. With that Nikki turned around to face John. "You really mean that?" she said. "Yeah of course I do" said John as he began to kiss her_.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49:**

By the next night, everyone was preparing to film another episode of "Smackdown". "This is going to be crazy" said Summer Rae as she walked down the hallway while speaking to Fandango. "What do you mean?" asked AJ with a water bottle in her hand. "Girl aren't you insane?" asked Summer Rae. "Today is Valentine's Day". She used quotation marks. "So?" asked AJ. "It's not until Friday meanwhile today isn't Friday, but Wednesday". Fandango chuckled. "She'll soon find out" he said as he and Summer Rae chuckled.

"What the hell?" asked AJ confused. "What do they even mean?" "Don't mind them" said Seth as he walked up to her. "How's things between you and Joe?" "Great" said AJ. Stephanie appeared down the hall towards the two. "Hello April, Colby" she said. "Ms. M" said Seth. "Ready to go on in 30?" she asked. "Why absolutely" said Seth. "That's great" said Stephanie. "AJ I uh came over here to inform you that tonight I do have a surprise in store for you".

"What type of surprise?" AJ asked. "Ok get ready. You and Joe are going to be appearing on an episode of 'The Miz'" said Stephanie. "Ok but why?" asked AJ. "Trust me it's a surprise in which you find out when you go on first tonight" said Stephanie. "Wait, Leati and I are going on first?" asked AJ. "Yes" said Stephanie. "It's a part of the Valentine's Day special we're doing this year and seeing as that you and Joe are a couple now the people want answers and tonight they're going to get them".

"And something's telling me that I don't have a say in this right?" asked AJ. "Absolutely you don't so go out there and don't break a leg!" said Stephanie with a cheery tone. "Does Leati even know?" asked AJ. "Of course he does" said Stephanie. "I just told him a few minutes ago. You're segment is going to be the most watched part of tonight's show".

AJ sighed as Stephanie continued. "I'll see you on in about 23?" she said. AJ nodded as Stephanie walked away. "This is just great" she said sarcastically. "That's a part of the business" said Seth. "Yeah but I didn't see this in the storylines that were sent out to us" said AJ. "Well you know Stephanie, she's always one for surprises" said Seth. "Yeah but this came without warning" said AJ.

"It'll be just fine" said Seth. "So tell me about your gambling yesterday". AJ smiled. "Well I'll have you know that Trinity one the most". "How much?" asked Seth. "$1400" said AJ. "Meanwhile Leati, Jon and I had lost a combined total of $5,000 but it's nothing". "Well that's great" said Seth. "Well come on we better get you ready. You go on pretty soon.

With that AJ and Seth walked down the hallway as well.

Meanwhile back the women's locker room, Nikki furiously searched throughout all of her luggage in search for something. "Nicole you have got to calm down" said Brie. "I can't calm down!" shouted Nikki. "He's gonna kill me". "Who's gonna kill you?" asked Brie. "John!" shouted Nikki. "I lost my engagement ring". Brie stared back at her sister in horror. "Oh my God Nicole!" said Brie. "I can't believe that this is happening to me" said Nikki. "I'm sure you'll find it" said Brie. "Brianna you don't understand!" said Nikki. "That ring cost John $16 million dollars".

Brie dropped her iPhone onto the floor, shattering the screen. "I'm….I'm sorry Nicole but did you just say $16 million dollars?" "Yes Brie" said Nikki as she threw some of her clothes around the room. "Not $16,000, not $1600?" asked Brie. "Damn it Brie I said $16 million! I thought I already told you this before!" said Nikki. She was now getting upset.

"Nicole, John spent half of what he's worth on an engagement for you?" Brie asked. "Yes" said Nikki. "It's the rare heart of eternity diamond, remember?" Brie sat back down onto the bench as she continued to look at her sister in disbelief. "Yes, yes of course. Is it insured?" she asked. "I dunno" said Nikki. "I don't understand this! I took it off and put it down somewhere and now I can't fucking find it!"

Just then the phone rang and it was Nikki's.

"Who's calling you now?" asked Brie. "It's John" said Nikki. "Well what are you gonna say to him?" asked Brie. "I dunno" said Nikki. "I'll just ignore it. God I have to find this ring". "Well didn't he have it insured?" asked Brie. "Look Brie I don't even know" said Nikki. Brie reached out her arm to stop her sister. "Look Nicole, we're going to need to talk about this later" she said. "I know" said Nikki. "I know".

Brie backed away just as John entered the room. With all of her wedding planning she had completely forgotten about how valuable Nikki's engagement ring was. "Hey, I know I'm supposed to knock and everything but I uh really need to talk to Nicole about something" he said. "Sure" said Brie as she proceeded to leave the room.

"What is it?" asked Nikki. "Here you left this on our nightstand this morning" said John as he handed Nikki her engagement ring. "Oh my God John!" she exclaimed. "Good thing I found it first before the cleaning service did" said John. Nikki barely let John finished his sentenced when she hugged him. "Thank you so much" she said tearfully. "It's no problem" said John.

Nikki released her embrace as she looked around. "What happened in here?" asked John. "Nothing" said Nikki. "Nicole…" said John. "Ok, ok so I was looking for the ring alright?" she admitted. John sighed. "Well as long as Brie doesn't know…" "But that's just the thing John" said Nikki. "She does". "What do you mean she knows!?" asked John. "Nicole please tell me that you didn't tell her about how much that ring is worth!"

"I had to tell her, she's my sister and I panicked!" said Nikki. "Look Nicole we're gonna have to have a talk when we get home" said John. "No John we're not" said Nikki. "Look John I love you and I'm done hiding the fact that we've been engaged for three months from my family. It's ok for them to know". John sighed again. "Nicole I know that you told her about the engagement, I was there months ago" he said. "But...what I don't get is why tell her how much the ring was" "I had to" said Nikki. "I was panicking". John sighed again. "I go on in 20 minutes so I'll need to be get going now but we will be discussing this when we get back home". With that he left Nikki alone to collect herself.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50:**

The "Smackdown" episode was now being filmed as AJ makes her way down the hallway with Tamina at her side. As she nonchalantly skips she accidently runs into Summer Rae. "Hey watch it!" she said. "No you see I think that you should be the sorry one" said AJ. "After all seeing as that I'm the Divas Champion, I'd be just a little more careful if I were you".

"Actually AJ I think it is you should be the careful one tonight" said Summer Rae a she whistled for Fandango to come over. "Ooh I'm so scared of him" said AJ. Summer Rae snickered. "Baby, will you please help me with this?" she asked. Fandango uncovered a tarp that was concealing a huge wheel with various activities on them.

"Um what is that?" asked AJ. "Watch" said Summer Rae as she spun the wheel. "Since you have always have such a smart mouth around here towards your fellow divas, I've been put in charged tonight of whatever happens to you". "Wait, no-no-no-no-no" said AJ. "That can't be right". "Well it is" said Summer Rae as the wheel finally landed. "Ooh do you see that AJ?" "It says 'Talk that talk' so you know what that means".

"Wait a second!" said AJ as she began to protest Summer Rae and Fandango's walking her into the ring. "What! Tamina! Tamina don't just stand there!" shouted AJ as Tamina just stood behind and shook her head. The trio made it out into the walkway where the pushed AJ forward in front of The Miz. "Unhand me!" shouted AJ.

"Oh AJ my love, you are my next special guest on tonight's very special episode of "Miz TV!" shouted The Miz. "What!? Are you crazy I have a match in 15 minutes!" shouted AJ. "Not anymore you don't" said The Miz. "Now get in here". AJ sighed as she stepped into the ring. "Now look here" she said as she grabbed a mike. "I am not doing a damn thing that you or anyone has to say".

With that Vicki Guerrero stepped out. "Excuse me!" she shouted loudly. "But AJ you see to be forgetting something. As the general manager of "Smackdown" I have temporarily put Summer Rae in charge of you tonight and that means you better do as we say!" "Or what!?" shouted AJ. "Oh you'll get fired!" Vicki shouted back. "Very well then" AJ quickly said as The Miz showed her to her seat. "So AJ…" he begun. "Thank you for your much needed and appreciated cooperation". "Yeah, yeah, yeah just cut to the chase why don't you?" said AJ.

"Right" said The Miz as he cleared his throat. "Well tonight I'm here to ask you the number one hot topic about you" "And that is?" asked AJ. "Your relationship with Roman Reigns" said The Miz, causing the audience to "ooh". "Look I dunno what you're talking about" AJ panicked. "No?" asked The Miz. "Well word of the mouth is that you too have been dating for a really long time, so my question is why keep it a secret? What's there to hide?"

"There is nothing to hide" said AJ. "I insist". "Oh really?" asked The Miz. "I feel that there's something more to it. Isn't there something more to it?" he asked the audience as the audience agreed. "Look it's like I said I have nothing to hide now if you'll excuse me" said AJ as she slid out of her chair and collected her title. "I'll be on her way". With that her theme music begin to play as she skipped out of ringside and she ended up meeting Tamina and Roman back stage.

"Baby that was so fucking funny" he said as he greeted her with a kiss. "Yeah it was" said AJ. "I was trying so hard not to crack a laugh". "Me too" said Tamina. "By the way, Stephanie told me to tell you that she wants to meet with you tomorrow morning at 9" said Roman. "Oh really what is it about this time?" asked AJ as she took a sip of water. "I have no idea" said Roman.

"Come on let's go" said AJ. "I can't silly" said Roman. "I have a match right after John". "Well Ima go get dressed and I'll be ready to meet you when you're done" said AJ. "Deal" said Roman as the two kissed each other once again.

Meanwhile, Nikki knocked on the door of John's room. "Hey, can we talk?" she asked. He nodded as she shut the door behind them. "Yeah we've got 15 minutes so this better be quick" he said. "John I love you so much" said Nikki. "But sometimes I feel like no matter how many times I show it to you that it'll just never be truly ever".

John stood up. "Look Nicole don't ever say that" he said. "The true reason why I didn't want anyone to know at least for 6 months is because I'm just a very private guy and you're a very open girl and I just have to get used to that". "Do you really mean that John?" asked Nikki. "Of course I do" said John. "And there's not a damn thing in the world that could ever change that".

"Oh John" said Nikki as the two began kissing. "Baby…" John trailed off. "We're gonna have to wait until I get back". "No" said Nikki. "That's too long". "Its 30 minutes" said John. "45 top. Besides I have to stop by in and see Stephanie right after I'm done". "Oh joy what did you do this time?" asked Nikki. "Nothing" said John. "It's always just business and with that'll I'll be back".

John went off to his match to leave Nikki alone by herself to sigh as she turned on the live feed to watch the match. "_Brie is so gonna give it to me_" she thought to herself. "_She really is_".


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51:**

The next morning, AJ arrived at Stephanie's office for their meeting. "Good morning April, how are you?" she asked. "Well I'm great" said AJ as she took a seat. "So um…?" "Right" said Stephanie. "Well the reason why I called you in here this morning is so that we could have a discussion about the next set of storylines".

"Sure" said AJ. "Hunter and I realized that now that you've gone public with your relationship with Joe, we've decided that we're going to put you back in a small, storyline with John again" said Stephanie. "Wait, I'm gonna be dating John again?" asked AJ. "No, no of course not" said Stephanie. "It's going to be a kiss that John gives you in the heat of the moment".

"I'm not so sure about this" said AJ. "It'll be a kick thing" said Stephanie. "And it will happen on February 24th on "Raw". "But that's only in 11 days" said AJ. "Yes it is" said Stephanie. "I've already talked to John last night after his match and he's totally ok with everything". "Yeah well what about Nikki if you don't mind my asking?" AJ said.

"I mean don't get me wrong or anything but the last time she beat the shit out of me during that four way back in October". "I assure you April that things will run very smoothly. It's a comical thing". "And it'll only happen once?" asked AJ. "I promise" said Stephanie.

"So that's all?" asked AJ. "Yes pretty much" said Stephanie. "I'll be sending emails out to you both tonight to confirm everything and to have your signatures on Monday". AJ nodded as she exited the room.

Meanwhile Nikki exited the shower in a robe as she entered into the hotel bedroom where John was tying his shoes. "I just can't stand this" she said as she sat down on the bed. "You know it's just a small kiss" said John as he finished lacing up. "I knew you were gonna freak, that's why I didn't wanna tell you anything".

"Yeah well…" Nikki trailed off. "Nothing!" said John. "You have nothing to worry about. Nothing's gonna happen between me and AJ I promise you that". Just then a huge clap of thunder and lightning began to happen. "Damn it it's gonna rain?" asked Nikki. "Yeah all weekend" said John as he walked over to kiss Nikki.

"I'll be back for our evening together, just as I promised". Nikki sighed. "Ok" she said as John went to open the door, but he was surprised to see Brie standing outside of it. "Hey good morning John" she said. "Good morning Brie" said John. "Hey John, by any chance you're gonna be busy for the next hour or so?" asked Brie. "Sorry Brie, but I'm already late to the gym as it is. I'll be downstairs and give my best to Bryan" said John. "Will do" said Brie as she entered inside of the suit.

"Damn Brie I'm not even dressed yet and you're here?" asked Nikki. "Nicole it doesn't matter" said Brie. "What matters is that you kept something like this from your own sister for three months. When in the hell were you gonna tell me?" "Brie I thought we've already been through this" said Nikki. I wanted to respect John's privacy.

"Nicole, fuck that shit ok!?" said Brie. "Now I am your damn sister and I just wanted to let you know that in case you've forgotten that". Nikki stood up "Brie I could never forget that you're my sister" she said. "I just had to respect his privacy and I was going to tell you eventually, I mean serious Brie I thought we already discussed this". "Well I guess you can say that I've been holding it in" said Brie. "Brianna like I've told you so many times before, I was going to tell you everything when the time came" said Nikki.

"You were gonna what? Tell me eventually that he got you a $16 million dollar engagement ring!? The fuck Nicole what else are you hiding from me?" asked Brie. Nikki sighed. "It's like I said I wanted to respect his privacy". "So you could tell me that you're getting married to him but not how valuable that ring really is?" asked Brie. "Brie I didn't know that he was even going to get me a ring this expensive" said Nikki.

"And if you did, were you gonna allow him to give it you?" asked Brie. "Of course!" said Nikki. "Look I love John so much that it doesn't matter to me how much this ring is".

Brie sighed as she continued listening to her sister. "Well I am really happy for you Nicole, I truly am. I'm glad that you allowed me to know his secret months ago, but" she paused. "I just hope that you know that you can come to me first before anyone and trust me with whatever is going on in your life but I just can't simply believe that you kept from me the fact that the ring you have is worth that much money". "I will" said Nikki. With that the two sisters hugged.

"Just promise me no more secrets ok?" said Brie. "I promise" said Nikki. Brie sighed. "I'm sorry…for sounding so upset all of a sudden" she said. "I just needed to get it all off of my chest". "Trust me I understand" said Nikki. "I really do". However there was something seriously wrong in her mind. "_This...feels familiar_" she thought. "_As...as if I already told her this before_". Nikki looked back at her sister. "_Deja vu_" she thought. "_Deja...vu_". She was completely right as she did in reality did inform her sister of it, but unfortunately it seems as her memory problems are continuing to worsen.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52:**

A few more weeks had passed and it was now March 1rst. AJ was now back in Tampa as she had the week off and Roman was in the Maine area. She was left to take care of Bullet during his absence. "Too bad we're not together now" said Roman via video chat. "Oh baby but we will be soon" said AJ. "You've only been gone for 6 hours". "You know what I'm remembering?" asked Roman. "Shh" said AJ. "You shouldn't say it aloud".

"No, no it's fine" said Roman. "I'm alone and we can talk about it". AJ giggled. "If you're referring to this morning on my dining room table then the answer to that question is yes I'm still sore". "My bad" said Roman with a devilish smile on his face. "Shut up!" laughed AJ. "You are not sorry one bit about that". "Of course I am baby" said Roman. "And when I return on Thursday I'll give you a nice massage".

"Anywhere I want it?" asked AJ. "Yes baby, anywhere you want it" said Roman. "Hmmm you said those very same words to me this morning" said AJ. "Oh you mean when you were pinning me down onto the table?" asked Roman. "Leati…" AJ trailed off. "Look, look, look you're blushing! Mission accomplished!" said Roman. "Yes thank you for that very much so" said AJ. "You're welcome baby" said Roman. "Well Ima go take a nap". "Yeah you and I both could use it" said AJ. "After all we've haven't slept all night". "With good cause" said Roman.

"I'll talk to you later baby" said AJ. "Ok baby" said Roman. "I love you". "And I love you too" said AJ as the two signed off of their laptops. She walked over to lay down in their bed as Bullet was on the floor playing with some toys. He was now nearly 11 months old.

AJ was preparing to finally lay down and get some much needed rest when her phone rang. "Oh Leati" she said as she reached under the covers to retrieve it. "Yes baby, is there something the matter?" "I'm not Joe, AJ" said John. With that AJ quickly shot up in bed. "Oh, I'm so sorry John" said AJ. "What's wrong?" "Nothing I'm just checking in with you to see if my girlfriend has been bothering you" said John. "I made Stephanie promise that I would check in on you".

"Why thank you John" said AJ as she readjusted her phone. "Yes I am fine. Nicole hasn't bothered me yet". "That's good" said John. "So are you in Portland Yet?" "No didn't you here? I have the next few days off but I'll be meeting Leati there on Thursday". "I'm sorry?" said John. AJ laughed. "I mean Joe" she continued. "So that means you're in Tampa too?" asked John. "Yes John I am" said AJ. "Do you mind my asking?" asked John.

"Um sure yeah?" said AJ. "I just have a few errands to run here and besides Leati, insisted that I rested back home for a few days and not travel". "That's a good man you've got there" said John. "Well thank you" said AJ. "If you wanna meet up later to go train with me and some of the others than that's perfectly fine" said John. AJ glanced at the clock which read 9:05am. "Well maybe not today, perhaps tomorrow or something?" asked AJ. "After all I truly need my rest".

"That's completely understandable" said John. "I'll check in on you later". "Thanks John. B-bye" said AJ as she hung up the phone and she went fast to sleep as she was utterly exhausted.

Meanwhile, Nikki and her sister were out jogging. She was still trying to forget that she possibly had another memory incident after revealing more information to Brie about her engagement. "It's so nice of you to come stay with us for the weekend" said Brie. "Of course" said Nikki. "After all we are leaving for Cabo in the morning". "Yes four luxurious days of my bachelorette partying" said Brie. "Brie, come on you deserve it" said Nikki. "You're getting married to Bryan next month I mean time moves on pretty fast".

"It does" said Brie. "A whole lot quicker than you know it". "So who else is coming?" asked Nikki. "Oh you know Ariane, Nattie and Eva" said Brie. "Yeah it's such a shame that Trinity can't come" said Nikki. "Yeah since she's still recovering from that eye injury that Aksana gave her" said Brie. "So what about AJ is she coming?" asked Nikki.

Brie stopped her running. "Hey come on slowpoke these legs aren't getting any younger" teased Nikki. "Really Nicole?" asked Brie. "Why are you asking me about AJ?" "You know why" said Nikki as she began to do some arm stretches.

"Of course I invited her" said Brie. "Because we are all friends but she said she couldn't so there I hope you're happy". "What on Earth are you talking about?" asked Nikki. "Oh Nicole don't play dumb" said Brie. "I know that you're happy that AJ isn't coming with us to Mexico tomorrow". Nikki took a seat on the sidewalk.

"Ok Brie" she said. "You're right I am only asking that because I simply wanna have a good time". "And you will" said Brie. "Look Nicole, I know that you're still upset about that damn kiss but damn it Nicole it was just a kiss! It wasn't for real! You have got to just stop it already and for God's sake please just let it go!"

Brie was now shouting. "I just wanna see you happy again Nicole! John loves you and only you and that'll never change". Nikki looked up at her sister. "Just please promise me another thing Nicole?" said Brie. "Please just let go whatever issues you have with AJ and let them die ok?" With that Nikki turned back to look down towards the grass. "Sure" she said quietly. "Whatever you want".


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53:**

That night, AJ was enjoying a nice dinner alone after video chatting with Roman for several minutes. AJ had prepared for herself a nice chicken salad and glass of red wine when suddenly her phone went off. It was John.

"Uh hi John, what's up?" AJ asked. "Nothing much, I was wondering if I could maybe come over?" said John. "Come over? Why all of a sudden do you wanna come over for?" asked AJ as she sat up on her countertop. "Well I'm in town and I just wanted to talked to you for a moment about something" he answered. "Look John, that's nice and everything but I swear to you that I'm perfectly fine" said AJ.

"That's good then" said John. "That means you don't mind answering your door right at the moment". "My door?" asked AJ as the doorbell rang. She sighed annoyingly as she got up to go and answer it. "Look John I don't see what is the meaning of this". "I do" said John. "Might I come inside?" "You might as well seeing as you're already here" said AJ. John walked inside as the closed behind him.

"Now can you please tell me why are you at my house at 5 o'clock in the evening for? I mean not to be rude or anything but I thought you already checked in with me this morning" said AJ. "Look AJ Ima come clean with you already ok" said John. "Ok. Spill" said AJ. "Will Joe asked me to keep an eye on you" said John. AJ laughed. "What are you serious? I'm gonna be 27 years old in what 18 days? Surely I can watch out for myself". "I made a promise to him" said John. "I don't need a babysitter" said AJ. "Now can you please run along to your plastic girlfriend-no offense-no wait yes offense-but I am fine". "Wow you're really are something else aren't you?" said John. "I can take care of myself" said AJ. "Ok but before we go I have one little proposal" said John. "And what will that be?" asked AJ. "We play a game but not any kind of game: we play a drinking game. My favorite" said John.

AJ sighed. "If it'll get you outta my house then sure then" she said sarcastically. "Ok let's go. I'll get the Bacardi" said John. With that the two proceeded to begin their hour of entertainment. After about 90 minutes, the game was still going on with both becoming increasingly drunk as the minutes went by.

"Fuck John, you can't possibly be wining this" said AJ as she threw down the dice. "Well guess what I am" said John. "You're what?" asked AJ as her voice was beginning to slur. "I said that I am!" shouted John. "Johnny boy my friend I do believe that you are drunk" said AJ. "What me?" asked John. "Yeah, totally" said AJ as she sipped another shot. "Come on, now deal me. It's your turn".

AJ began sliding down the dice towards John when he suddenly stopped her, causing her to look up at him. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Something I should have done a long time ago" said John as he leaned into begin kissing AJ. "Wait John, stop!" said AJ. "We shouldn't be doing this. You love Nikki and I love Roman". "But I love you too AJ" said John as he resumed kissing. This time AJ didn't resist.

"Damn you John!" she shouted as she sat on top of him. Their kisses continued as John ripped AJ's shirt open. "Would you like to see them?" she asked. "Yes" said John. AJ removed her bra, exposing herself to John. "April…." He said as AJ resumed kissing him. John stopped her long enough to undo his pants and he began undoing AJ's. "I want you now!" she shouted as she positioned herself on top of him again. The two resumed as they began grinding their hips into each other, causing AJ's moans to increase.

John continued his thrusting as his groans deepened as his pace quickened. "Fuck!" shouted AJ as she struggled to hang on, her vision deteriorating, and her heart continued beating faster and faster. "I…can't!" she panted. John's thrusting became even harder and deeper at that moment. "Oh!" shouted AJ as she was beginning to reach her climax. But as she did, John paused and flipped her over onto the couch.

The two briefly stared into each other's eyes before resuming. AJ at this point began to blackout, not knowing what was happening to her anymore.


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54:**

The next morning, AJ awoke to John still resting on top her. Her dog Bullet was erratically barking and snarling at them. "Bullet?" she said groggily. "What's wrong baby?" She reached out to touch him but he had begun to viciously growl and because of this AJ realized why exactly he was barking: it was because John was there.

"John!" she shouted. "John wakeup now!" She shook him awake, causing him to look bewildered at her. "What the hell AJ?" he asked. "John…oh my God!" AJ said while horrified. With that John looked down to see that the two were completely naked.

"Oh shit!" he said. "What the fuck happened!?" AJ sat up. "Did we…?" "I…think so" said John while trying not to look at AJ. AJ quickly glanced over and realized that her shirt was still lying on the floor so she quickly got up to put it on as John himself got quickly redressed. "Oh my God this couldn't have happened!" shouted AJ. "This couldn't have happened!" "AJ, AJ listen to me!" shouted John. "Now listen AJ you have got to calm down".

"How can I possibly calm down!?" asked AJ. "I just cheated on Roman!" "I know" said John. "Which is exactly why we are going to keep this to ourselves". "We are?" asked AJ. "Yes AJ" said John. "We have no choice. This could very well destroy our relationships". Just then AJ looked down on John's hand and noticed his ring. "You're engaged?" she asked tearfully. "Yes I am" said John. "For how long?" asked AJ. "I proposed to Nikki back in November" said John. "Oh God!" AJ sobbed.

John attempted to embrace AJ but she simply fought him off. "No! Stop it John! She shouted. "I agree with you completely that this never happened and no one will ever no about this! Now if you'll excuse me I've gotta cleanup everything and then go walk my dog!". "AJ I am so sorry" said John. "Save it for Nicole" AJ said sternly.

With that, John left AJ's house as quickly as he arrived. AJ walked into her shower and began to breakdown as the water poured around her as she was left completely heartbroken about what had happened to her.

Meanwhile in Cabo, the Nikki was enjoying a nice early morning dip in the pool when her sister walked up to her. "Nicole it's like 9am" said Brie. "Why are you in here so early?" "Hey you can't blame a girl for making the most of her vacation, even if it's only for four days" said Nikki. "Well don't you believe in sleep?" asked Brie. "We've been here for two hours and I'm not tired at all" said Nikki.

"It must be that jet lag" said Brie as she yawned. "Very well do as you wish but tonight we party". "Trust me babe we will" said Nikki as she went under to begin swimming. While under the water, she began thinking about John and how much she missed him, how much she couldn't' wait to see him again.


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER 55:**

Over the next few days, AJ and John hardly spoke to each other and they've certainly didn't tell their partners of their encounter. It was now March 19th, AJ's birthday to be exact, and Roman along with Nikki had long since returned from their trips.

"Hey there baby" said Roman. "Happy birthday". AJ smiled. "Thanks" she said. "But you've already said that to me 3 times today". "I know but it's not every day that your girlfriend of 6 months turns 27" said Roman. "How did I ever get so lucky?" asked AJ. "You know I ask that same question myself all the time" said Roman as the two kissed. Roman stopped as he noticed something was wrong.

"You're alright baby?" he asked. "Yeah" said AJ. "Trust me I'm fine". "That's good" said Roman as he began to put on AJ's jacket. "That's good because tonight we're going to have a nice and very beautiful dinner". The two resumed their kissing as Bullet jumped off of the couch and ran up towards them.

"What's been with him lately?" asked Roman. "I dunno" said AJ. "He's been all around me for the past few days". "Weird dog" said Roman. AJ chuckled. "No he's just protecting me" she said. "From what it's just us here?" said Roman with a smile. "Well it's like you said, he's a weird dog" said AJ. "Well we better get going. We've still got like less than 30 minutes to make it to our reservations which is all the across town" said Roman.

"Good luck driving in this Tampa traffic" said AJ. "Cute" said Roman as he opened the door for them and they headed their way. After about 20 minutes of driving, the two finally made it to a restaurant called "The Star". "Leati, this is nice" said AJ. "I know" said Roman as he handed his keys to the valet. "Come let's get seated". The coupled were lead over to a private table away from onlookers.

"I still can't believe that you made this happen for me" said AJ. "Yeah I know" said Roman with a smile. "You truly are the best you know that" said AJ. "I love you April" said Roman. "And I love you too" said AJ. A waiter came to their table just as the two were beginning to kiss. "What will the lovely couple be having tonight?" he asked.

"I'll have the usual steak meal" said Roman. "And the lovely lady?" asked the waiter. "Um…let's see" said AJ. "I'll have the shrimp cocktail with the guacamole dip and Texas styled chips". "That is all?" asked the wait. "And a glass of your champagne" said AJ. "Make that two glasses" said Roman. "Certainly" said the waiter as he left.

"AJ you've got quite an appetite tonight" said Roman. "Yeah well I haven't really eaten all that much today" said AJ. "Why not baby?" asked Roman. "I didn't really have all that much of an appetite today" said AJ as she sipped her glass of water. "Oh?" said Roman. "Yeah" said AJ. "So is it one of those 'it's my party and I'll cry if I want to' things?" asked Roman. "Absolutely not" said AJ. "It's just that I'm getting older".

"Baby you are 27, not 77" laughed Roman. "You will always be beautiful to me, no matter what". "No matter what?" AJ asked. "Yeah girl. Where's this coming from anyway?" asked Roman. "Nowhere" said AJ. As she finished her sentenced, the waiter returned with their meals. "For the gentleman his steak and vegetable enclave with a fine glass of wine and for the lovely lady her deluxe primer shrimp cocktail with a side of guacamole and chips" he said.

As the waiter uncovered the trays, AJ suddenly began to feel ill. "Baby are you ok?" asked Roman. "Excuse me" AJ said abruptly as she got up and ran off. Roman stood up and threw his napkin to follow behind his girlfriend while being careful not to make a scene.

AJ made it the bathroom in time to vomit into the toilet. After several minutes she had reemerged from the restroom to find a worried Roman waiting for her outside of it. "Baby are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah" said AJ. "I think that milk we had this morning had expired or something". "Must have" said Roman. "Come on I think we better call it a night" said Roman. "But what about our dinner?" AJ asked.

"We can have it at a later time" said Roman as he kissed AJ's forehead. "But for now I much rather get you on home". With that the couple left the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Nikki had returned back from a nice calm evening of shopping to her and John's Tampa house. "Hey there babe, come see what I've got" she said as she placed four filled to the brim shopping bags down on the floor. John walked from their upstairs bedroom and into the doorway to meet her.

"Damn Nicole did you like buy out the whole store?" he asked as picked up the bags. "No crazy" said Nikki. "I just went out and brought only the necessities". "Such as?" asked John as he sat the bags on their coffee table. "Such as a new traveling bag, shoes to match and two sets of blazers with dress pants" said Nikki as she began opening up the bags. "See?"

"Yes I see" said John as he looked at his fiancée's purchased goods. "Jeez Nicole exactly how much did this cost you?" "$11,400" said Nikki as she began to neatly refold her clothing. "I'm sorry but did you just say $11,400?" asked John. "Yeah John" said Nikki. "Shopping downtown isn't cheap anymore". John looked around at the bags at which Nikki went shopping. "So you're telling me you spent all of this at Banana Republic and Louis Vuitton?" he asked. "Uh huh" said Nikki as she stood up to gather her bags.

"I dunno Nicole" said John. "I feel like you gotta calm down on your spending a bit". "Baby compared this to how I used to shop before I met you and trust me I am calmed down" said Nikki. "Whatever you say Nicole" said John as he stood up.

"John, are you alright?" asked Nikki. "I mean I just wanted to get some outfits for my real estate clients". "I'm fine" said John. "Plus I got you something too. I didn't forget about you" said Nikki. "What did you get me?" asked John. "Nope I'm not gonna tell you until we're in Hawaii next week" said Nikki. "I wanna keep it all a big surprise".

"I really like all them surprises so much" said John. Nikki walked up to John and gently touched his face. "Trust me John, you're gonna love it, after all I do". With that Nikki took her bags upstairs with her leaving John to wonder just exactly what she meant by surprise.

**A/N:**

**Reviews are always welcome :-)**


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER 56:**

Another week had passed and it was now March 26th. AJ and Roman were still in New York City and were preparing to get ready to travel to Maui for a short tour before beginning Wrestlemania in New Orleans.

"I can't believe that we're actually getting ready to go to fucking Hawaii again!" shouted Roman. AJ laughed. "Watch your language young man" she said with a smile. "What I can't believe is that Brie invited us to watch an episode of 'Total Divas' before we all go heading out to LaGuardia". "LaGuardia? I thought we were all taking a small road trip down to JFK?" asked Roman.

"Um I'll recheck the tickets" said AJ as she got up to check her plane ticket. "I can't wait to see this 'Total Divas' thing" said Roman from another room. "Yeah me too" said AJ as she flipped through her book. She continued to flip through it until she stopped after finding it. "Well what does it say!?" Roman asked from afar. "You win. JFK" said AJ. "That's great and what time does our flight leave?" asked Roman.

"10:30PM" said AJ. "Um babe, today is the 26th right?" "Yeah of course" said Roman. "Do you need your glasses?" "No, no I have my contacts in" said AJ as she quickly shut her book. "Come on let's go. I uh need to come back early soon that I can finish packing". "Ok baby" said Roman as he entered. "Let's go".

Meanwhile, Brie and Bryan were setting up for AJ and Roman's arrival. "I can't believe that we're actually gonna be doing this" said Bryan. "Relax babe" said Brie. "We're still gonna have time to make our flight". "Yeah just as long as we don't get stuck in traffic" said Bryan. "We won't" said Brie as the doorbell rang.

"It must be them". "Already?" asked Bryan. "They're mighty early, after all it's only 3pm and the show isn't on until 4 right?" "Nope I DVRed it last Sunday" said Brie as she opened the door. "Hey you two, how's it going?" "Great" said Roman. "Thanks for inviting us over". "It's no problem" said Brie. "Please come in". AJ and Roman walked into the living room where they sat down and greeted Bryan.

"You two are like crazy as hell early" said Bryan. "Well I still have to finish my packing" said AJ. "Ok" said Bryan. "Because Brie and I planned on leaving at 5 once this episode finishes airing." "That is completely true" said Brie as she passed around smoothies. "Bryan hates running late almost as much as he hates getting stuck in traffic".

"What kind of smoothies are these?" asked Roman. "Oh they're completely organic" said Brie. "None of that bad stuff. It's pure banana, strawberry and kiwi". "Sounds delicious" said Roman as he took a sip. "Yeah and no added sugars either" said Bryan. AJ looked at her smoothie which had a reddish-purplish like tint to it. "Is there something wrong?" asked Brie. "No" said AJ. "I'm just tired, that's all".

"How can you be tired?" asked Roman. "You've been sleeping all day". "I just am" AJ. "Ah here it is!" said Brie as the show began:

"_Tonight on 'Total Divas'…. "Today John and I are gonna like prank my sister and Bryan and it's totally gonna be like fun" said Nikki. "I like to need to discuss with Summer why the hell does everyone in the division like (bleeping) hates her" said Eva Marie. "Girl you do not wanna be barking up that tree" said Cameron. "Today Jon and I are gonna see about my eye and it's just killing me that I may not get to even go to Wrestlemania 30" said Naomi_.

AJ's focus was completely gone as she suddenly felt sick to her stomach again. "Excuse me guys" she said as she got up to use the restroom. "Is she ok?" asked Brie. "She's been having some food poisoning issues all week" said Roman. "Poor thing" said Brie. "I'll go check on her". Brie got up to go after AJ who several minutes stepped out of the bathroom and met her.

"Hey, I'm like so sorry and everything" she said. "Come on let's talk" said Brie as she went inside of the bathroom. "What's going on with you?" "I dunno" said AJ. "It's just every time I have a diary product I get like crazy sick". "Maybe you should go to the doctor or something" said Brie. "You might be lactose intolerant or something". "No it can't be that" said AJ. "I've been eating well all my life especially now since I'm a wrestler and everything". "You're not like pregnant or anything?" asked Brie. "What!?" No, no I can't be" said AJ as she sat back down on the toilet. "Ok so when was your last period?" asked Brie. AJ became quiet.

"April?" asked Brie. "Look, I'm not pregnant" said AJ. "There's just no possible way I can be". "So when was your last period?" asked Brie as she folded her arms. AJ sighed. "February 16th" said AJ. "It ended on February 16th". Brie's eyes widened. "Ok, so when was the last time you had sex?" "Brie!?" said AJ. "That's extremely personal". "You know what, you're right" said Brie. "But just to be on the safe side, I think you should go get a pregnancy test".

"Yeah Brie I'll just walk right out in the middle of Midtown and get one" said AJ. "And no one at all would recognize me". Brie sighed as she turned around and reached into the medicine cabinet. "Here" she said. "You can have mine. I always travel with one just in case". AJ took the Clear-Blue test. "I dunno what to say" she said.

"Just pray that you're not pregnant" said Brie. "Wait, can we keep it between us?" asked AJ. Brie walked over to give AJ a hug. "April I still kept your promise about you and Roman being together, so it's still pretty much safe to say that you can trust me" she. "Thank you" said AJ. "Come on, let's go finish watching the show" said Brie. With that the two women left the restroom.


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER 57:**

Another 3 hours had passed and it was now 6PM when Roman was waiting for AJ to finish packing. "Bryan just called me" he said as he walked up to her. "He should be pulling up here within the next 5 minutes". "Ok" said AJ. "I'll be back Ima go start pulling the luggage into the hallway" said Roman. After he left, AJ removed the pregnancy test that she had been hiding in her dresser drawer and she carefully began to tuck the unopened box into her suitcase.

"I really hope this isn't necessary" she said to herself. AJ zipped up her luggage and she began to roll it out of her hotel bedroom when she paused. "Fuck this" she said to herself. "I need to know now". Her heart began to pound as she furiously began to unzip the suitcase to get the pregnancy out. After zipping the luggage back up she ran into the bathroom and preceded to begin reading to instructions.

"_Urinate onto testing trip and place steadily down onto_….blah, blah, blah _and wait 3 minutes for the results to pop up_" she said to herself. After reading the back of the box, she sighed as she walked over towards the toilet to begin the process of taking the test and afterwards she left the test still on the countertop as she cleaned up.

Her phone began to ring and it was Roman on the other hand. "You alright baby?" he asked. "I think I see Bryan and Brie pulling up to the front now. Are you coming?" "Yeah, yeah" said AJ. "It's just that my stomach was acting up again. I'm sorry". "No baby, it's ok" said Roman. "Just take your time. Ima start loading the stuff into the van and I'll come up and meet you alright?" "Ok" said AJ as she hung up and sighed. She glanced at her watch.

"30 more seconds" she thought to herself as looked at her the calendar as she began counting down from March 1rst and as she landed on today, the alarm went off. "Here goes nothing" she said as she stood up and snatched the test off of the counter. AJ had the test tightly clinched in her hands as she inhaled deeply and revealed the results to herself.

**Positive+, 3 weeks :-)**

"Holy shit!" she said. "This can't be happening". AJ picked up the box and continued reading the box. "_Remember it is highly recommended to see a physician to make sure that these results are 100% accurate_" it read. AJ sighed. "Too bad I don't need a doctor since according to this I'm 25 days pregnant already" she said sarcastically. With that she heard the front door unlock. "April!?" Roman called out. "April are you here!?"

AJ quickly stood up and quickly wrapped up the test and box in toilet paper and threw it into the garbage and stepped out of the bathroom to see Roman. "Hey I'm ready now" she said. "You're alright?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah I um was just starting my period that's all" AJ lied. "I needed to go and take care of that". "Well I'm just glad that you're now starting to finally feel better" said Roman. "Come on, let's go before Bryan busts a capillary". AJ half smiled as Roman lead the two out of the hotel room.

"How in the hell am I supposed to tell him?" she thought. "How am I….pregnant?"

The couple got downstairs and headed into the car that Bryan was driving. "It's nice to see that you two have finally showed up" he said as he glanced at his watch. "It's now 6:29 and we still have time to hopefully beat the rush hour traffic". "I'm terribly sorry but nature did call" said AJ as she got into the backseat with Roman. "Are you alright?" asked Brie.

"Yeah of course" said AJ. "Ok next stop: JFK Airport" said Bryan. "To Queens!" shouted Brie. "To Queens!" everyone shouted except AJ who was struggling to keep her composure. She after all had no idea what she was going to do, especially since she just realized an important factor: who's baby was she carrying?


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER 58:**

5 more days had passed and it was now March 31rst when everyone was preparing to film live on "Raw". Nikki walked in with Brie at around 5:30PM in order to start getting ready for the taping as a camera crew from their "Total Divas" show followed him.

"I'm super excited to be in Hawaii, aren't you?" asked Nikki as she pulled her luggage behind her. "Absolutely" said Brie. "Especially when we get to go live". "Too bad it's our last show in here" said Nikki. "So tell me what's the surprise you have decided to give John?" asked Brie as they entered into the locker room.

"Oh all I can say that it's something he's been eyeing for months" said Nikki. "And now that I can be able to buy him anything he wants now". "Ooh you won't tell me?" asked Brie as she began to get undressed. "Brie it's a surprise and I don't wanna risk spoiling it" said Nikki. "Jeez don't you know that I'm a pretty good secret keeper by now?" asked Brie as she continued changing her clothes.

"Pretty much" said Nikki. "But I just don't wanna risk it. I wanna give to him right before he goes on". "Ooh isn't he first tonight?" asked Brie. "Yeah, so I said for him to text me once he arrives here" said Nikki as she began to change into her outfit as well. "Well I'm ready" said Brie. "Now all I need is hair and makeup. What time does he get here?"

"Boy to you change fast" said Nikki as she sat down. "And he gets here at 7". "That's pretty late Nicole" said Brie as she looked at her butt in the mirror. "Ok well Ima be back in a few". Brie left her sister when she accidentally walked into AJ and Tamina.

"Hey you guys, are you ready?" she asked. "Well actually I don't have a match tonight, surprisingly" said AJ. "I'm just gonna be out on commentary again, reacting to my defending of the title". "Oh ok that's cool" said Brie. "AJ, how are you feeling?" "I'm better than great" AJ lied. "Ok well I'm glad to hear that. I'll see you later" said Brie as she walked away.

"Come Tamina, let's go get dressed" said AJ. "Uh wait, slow down there girl" said Tamina. "What's this about you not feeling good huh?" "Tamina I'm fine" said AJ. "I promise. It's just a little stomach bug that's all. But it's gone". "Really?" said Tamina. "Yeah, really" said AJ. "April I know when something's bothering you" said Tamina. "You've been running away from all of your opponents you've faced this past weekend. Something's up with you and I know it".

"I promise you that nothing's wrong with me" said AJ. "But girl I have known you for years" said Tamina. "We are best friends". AJ sighed as she looked down at her shoes. "Come on, let's go outside" she said as she lead Tamina out the back. After walking for several minutes, she stopped and decided to enter into an elevator. "Why are we taking an elevator?" asked Tamina. "The backdoor is just around the corner." "Because I don't wanna take any chances" said AJ as she pressed the emergency stop button. "My God April, what the hell are you doing!?" an irritated Tamina asked. "Now we're gonna be stuck between floors".

"I know" said AJ. "But only for a few minutes". "Girl ok what is up with you?" asked Tamina. "Listen Tamina" said AJ. "I need you to promise me that you'll keep whatever I'll say to you a secret". "Yeah of course" said Tamina. "I know that you can trust me with anything". AJ sighed as she slowly slid down to take a seat on the floor. Tamina sat down next to her.

"I'm all yours" she said. AJ took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" she said. "I am pregnant". Tamina's eyes widened. "Girl what the fuck do you mean that you're pregnant!?" "Shh, please don't shout" said AJ. "April, how in the world did this happen? Weren't you and Joe being careful at all?" said Tamina. AJ quickly turned around to face her.

"What's wrong?" asked Tamina. AJ sighed again. "Tamina I-I don't even know if this is his baby" she said. "Oh my God April!" said Tamina. "What the hell happened!?" "I dunno, it was 30 days ago and John came over because Leati had asked him to watch me while he was up in Portland and we played a stupid drinking game and one thing lead to another and….I…just, just everything faded out" said AJ.

"AJ, so are you telling me that the baby is possible John's?" asked Tamina. "Yeah" said AJ. "Even though I slept with Leati earlier that day before he had left to catch his flight". "So what a minute, John as in John Cena?" said Tamina. "John Cena as in Nikki's John Cena?" "Yes" said AJ. "I guess you can pretty much say that I have officially given Nikki a legitimate reason to hate me now". "April, how could you let that happen?" asked Tamina. "It was a really stupid thing that I did and I know that" said AJ.

"You gotta tell him" said Tamina. "Both of them". "I can't" said AJ. "I don't know how". She began to tear up. "April it's going to be ok" said Tamina. "How is it going to be ok?" asked April. "I'm going to have to give up my Championship, not to mention I'm gonna have to fight all of you guys in the ring". "Baby you can't fight when you're a month pregnant" said Tamina. "It's not safe to".

"I have an idea" said AJ. "What if I just throw the match?" "AJ, now you're just talking crazy now" said Tamina. "Well I'm supposed to win on Sunday anyway" said AJ. "Really so how are you gonna wrestle while pregnant!? Do you even hear yourself right now?" "I do" said AJ. "But I have to think of something because if I win, then I have that match with Paige the very next day."

"And?" asked Tamina. "And I'm supposed to beat her" said AJ. "Then the only thing left to do is tell Stephanie" said Tamina. "But if I do, Ima get fired". "Ok you've really lost your mind" said Tamina as she stood up. "April Mendez, you're going to have to do the right thing and I know you do". AJ stood up to join Tamina. "Come on, I better go see about if I can talk to Stephanie" she said. Tamina gave AJ a huge. "It's going to be ok, I promise" she said. "I promise".

"Yeah well I hope so" said AJ. "Come let's get out of here". With that the two went back upstairs to continue on with the rest of their day.


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER 59:**

2 more days have since past and it was now April 2nd. AJ had hardly gotten any sleep since telling Tamina of her pregnancy and she knew that it was eating away at her slowly. Especially since she still hadn't even told Stephanie yet. She sighed as she knocked on the door to her boss's office.

"Come in" said Stephanie. "I'll see you later John" she said. "Hello AJ" said John as they exchanged awkward glances". "Hey John" AJ replied as John closed the door behind her. "Hi April, you're here today awfully early, in fact I don't quite remember that we even have an appointment today" said Stephanie. "We don't" said AJ as she took a seat into her chair.

"Aww April, that's a lovely dress you have" said Stephanie. "It's quite rare to see you in one". "Stephanie, I have something to tell you" said AJ. "And I'm afraid…that it's not something good". "Well what is it?" asked Stephanie. "I…I…I….don't know how to tell you this but I'm…" AJ trailed off as her eyes began to fill up with tears. Stephanie stood up from her chair to walk over to AJ to give her a hug.

"It's ok" she said. "It is?" asked AJ. "Yes, yes of course it is" said Stephanie as she stopped their hug to look into AJ's eyes. "These things happen in life". "But what about my career?" AJ asked. "We'll be able to work something out" said Stephanie as she placed her hand on AJ's stomach. It was the first time that anyone had did that.

"Stephanie, I am so sorry" said AJ. "I can't believe that I did something so stupid like that. I mean I have the whole rest of my life for this kind of stuff and I just went ahead and screwed it up". "Lemme tell you something AJ" said Stephanie. "I don't want to ever make you feel like I've put any sort of pressure on you. I always want you to know that I'm so proud of you for how far you have come here in this company".

"What am I going to do now?" asked AJ. "I have an idea" said Stephanie. "But yes you are going to have to loose your championship title, but not with you actually competing for it". "Then how?" asked AJ.

"You'll bet it off" said Stephanie. "You will sit at ringside as the divas compete for it and whoever wins, that I can't control". "How about Paige?" AJ said. "I mean it's only fair". "You know something April, you're pretty damn creative" said Stephanie. "Really?" asked AJ. "Well of course" said Stephanie. "Oh and send my congratulations to Joe for me please". "I will" said AJ as she left the office. She was still worried but thankful at the same time that she still had a chance with her career.

Meanwhile, Nikki and Brie were at the gym with Alicia, Natalya and Cameron. "Ugh I'm training like crazy for this Wrestlemania match" said Nikki. "I'll say" said Alicia. "So speaking of John…" said Cameron. "What was up with that little gift in a box the other night?" "Oh that" said Nikki as she picked up some dumbbells.

"That was just a little present". "Is it your anniversary or something?" asked Cameron. "No, our anniversary is on July 20th" said Nikki. "So that was some hell of a watch you gave him last night" said Nattie as she began to use the pull-up bar. "Yes, it was" said Nikki. "Well let's have a night out" said Brie. "After all we are getting ready for Nola". "Yeah all of our flights finally leave 5-0" said Nikki.

"New Orleans here we come".

That night AJ heavily paced back in forth in a panic while waiting backstage to see Roman. She sighed heavily as she took a seat in chair as she quickly took a sip of ginger ale before carefully tucking it back in her purse.

"Hey they superstar" said Roman as he walked up. "Hi baby" said AJ. "You called me" said Roman. "Yeah, I just wanted to wish you good luck before you go on" said AJ. Roman smiled. "Now come on baby, we both know that you didn't need to call me for that and you certainly didn't need to come down all the way from our hotel room for that either so spill".

Roman had a huge smile on his face after making that statement. "Remember that one time that I said that sometimes life is more like a dream, then a reality?" said AJ. "Yeah baby I do" said Roman. AJ's eyes began to fill up with tears once again. "Oh, my God baby are you alright?" asked Roman. "April is there something wrong?"

"Nothing except the fact that I am completely stupid" said AJ. "You are not stupid" said Roman. "Oh really then how did I get myself into this mess?" said AJ. "April what are you talking about?" said Roman. "What mess?" AJ turned around to face Roman. "I'm…pregnant Leati". "You know what you're really funny" said Roman. "No but seriously, come on tell me what's really bothering you." "I'm not kidding around Leati" said AJ. "Yes you are" said Roman. "You've been wrestling a lot lately so I know that this can't be real". "Joe!" AJ said sternly. "I am really pregnant. I'm almost 5 weeks".

Roman's eyes widened. "The hell AJ, and you couldn't have waited until we've gotten home to tell me? My God I have a singles match with Randy…I don't even know if I can think straight" he said. More tears flowed from AJ's face.

"Come here" he said as he held his arms out to AJ. "Come here". AJ opened her arms to receive Roman's hug. "You know April Jeanette Mendez you sure do have a strange way of telling somebody news". "I am so sorry baby" said AJ. "No don't be" said Roman. "You're gonna make me a father and that's all I could ever wanted from you, besides of course your love". AJ semi-smiled as Roman kissed her.

"Now let's go see if I can still win this match" said Roman. "So wait, you're not upset?" asked AJ. "Why would I be upset for?" asked Roman. "I mean I know we wanted to wait a while but I was always told that everything happens for a reason". With that Roman walked away as AJ began to think to herself. "_If this baby is even yours_" she thought as she began to wipe her face. "_If it's even yours_".


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER 60:**

Another 2 days had passed and it was now April 4th. John was pouring himself a bowl of cereal as Nikki came from their hotel room. "Hey there early riser how's it going?" he asked. "It's far too early in the morning to even think about teasing me" said Nikki as she pulled out a seat to sit in. "So tell me what's on the menu".

"After you finish telling me about your wild ass night" said John as he slid the bowl down to Nikki. "Ugh what time is it?" asked Nikki. "Its 8:33" said John. "In the morning?" asked Nikki. "Yeah Nicole" said John. "Ugh that means I only had like 5 hours of sleep" said Nikki. "Yeah try like 3" said John. "You didn't get back in until 5".

Nikki groaned as she placed her head onto the table. "You'll be fine" said John. "Speaking of which how's your sister, isn't she getting married like a week from today?" "She's a total wreck" said Nikki. "That's totally understandable" said John as he began pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "Speaking of weddings, when's ours going to be?"

John gently placed the box of Kellogg's Frosted Flakes down onto the countertop. "Oh Nicole was really trying to be nice about things but I'm not anymore" he said. "What do you mean?" asked Nikki. "Nicole you have been asking me that same question every day for the past week" said John. "What, no I haven't" said Nikki. "Yeah you have" said John. "Or did you ask so many times that you started to forget them?"

Nikki picked her head up from the table to look at John. "I…have?" she asked. "Yeah you have. Every day in fact on the dot" said John. "Seriously?" asked Nikki.

"Yeah seriously" said John as he finished pouring milk into his bowl. "I…have forgetting things again or am I…hallucinating?" Nikki asked.

"What did you say?" asked John as he got up to place the milk in the fridge. "Nothing" Nikki lied. "I'm just must be tired again that's all". "Yeah I can see that" said John as he looked down at his watch. "Hey, you're still wearing it?" asked Nikki as she smiled. "Of course" said John with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?" Nikki smiled as John kissed her.

"I think it's wise for you to go back to bed and get some rest" he said. "Ima be downstairs working out if you need me". "Thank you" said Nikki as John went back to eating. Nikki continued her thoughts on what John had just said. "What the hell does he mean I've been asking him about our wedding day? I'm…forgetting things again?" she thought.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman were sitting in the waiting room of a clinic somewhere in downtown Tampa. "This is insane" said AJ. "I still can't believe that this is even happening to us". "Baby it's perfectly fine" said Roman. "Did you tell your parents yet?" asked AJ. "Did you tell yours?" asked Roman. "No" said AJ. "I feel like they would be completely disappointed.

"They shouldn't be" said Roman. "As long as they love you". "They do love me" said AJ. "I just don't think they'll appreciate the fact that I went and got myself knocked up right in the prime of my career". "Hey there don't talk like that" Roman said encouragingly. "I know that he or she wasn't exactly planned but it's still our baby and I'm gonna be here for you…that is if that's what you want".

AJ looked up at him. "You think I want an abortion?" she asked. "April to be honest I don't know if that's what you want but I'll support you if that's what you want" said Roman. "But…I could never do that" said AJ. "Even if it means I'll never have a career with the WWE again". Roman picked up AJ's hand to hold it. "Everything will be ok" he said. With that a medium built man walked up to them.

"Hello Ms. April Mendez? Mr. Leati Anoa'i?" he said. "Yes that's us" said AJ. "Hello, good morning. I'm Dr. Julio Hernandez and I'll be your doctor" said Dr. Hernandez. "Oh….ok?" said AJ. Dr. Hernandez smiled. "I know that you must have been expecting a woman" he said. "Yeah….I kind of did" said AJ. "But I guess it appears to be some kind of smudge over your last letter of your first name but no biggie".

"Well you can always change doctors around as well as this appointment" said Dr. Hernandez. "No it's ok" said AJ as she stood up. "Let's do this". "Alright follow me" said Dr. Hernandez as he led the couple back into his examining room. "Ok Ms. Mendes can you tell me the date of your last menstrual cycle?" he asked. "It ended on February 16th and the last time I had sex was March 1rst" said AJ.

"Any time before that?" asked Dr. Hernandez. "Nope" said AJ. "You see Leati and I have really busy schedules lately. We are professional wrestlers that work for the WWE and I…I just want to really make sure the baby is ok". "That's understandable" said Dr. Hernandez. "But first I'm going to need a nurse to draw blood as well as prepare you for a physical examination". AJ nodded. "I'll wait for you outside" said Roman. AJ nodded yes as Roman left to take a seat.

About 45 minutes later, he was allowed to come back into the room. "Well your blood levels seem fine as well as your weight" said Dr. Hernandez. "You're a very healthy person. No drinking, smoking, drugs any of that?" "Nope" said AJ. "Ok then, then I'm going to prepare your for your first sonogram" said Dr. Hernandez. "Ok" said AJ. "I'm going to need you to lie down and now this gel I'm about to apply to you is really cold" said Dr. Hernandez.

"No problem" said AJ. Dr. Hernandez went to switch off the lights. "Here we go". The doctor turned on the machine. "Is that it?" asked Roman. "I don't see anything". "That's because I didn't apply the gel and probe onto Ms. Mendez yet" said Dr. Hernandez. "Oh…" said Roman. "Excuse me". "Ready?" asked Dr. Hernandez." "Yeah…." AJ trailed off. The doctor carefully applied the gel onto AJ's stomach.

"Jeez that really is cold!" she said. "I know and I'm sorry" said Dr. Hernandez. "But trust me you will get used to it pretty soon". The doctor turned the monitor around in order for it to face both AJ and Roman. "Ok now let's meet your baby" he said as he gently placed the probe onto AJ's stomach. Immediately a tiny image began to appear on the screen.

"Whoa what is that thing?" asked AJ. "It's your baby" said Dr. Hernandez. "Right now it appears to me that you are roughly….5 weeks, or 35 days and it is the size of a little tiny pumpkin seed". "So lemme get this straight, that tiny little black dot up there is the baby?" asked Roman. "Absolutely Mr. Anoa'i" said Dr. Hernandez. "Whoa that's crazy" said Roman. "So is it ok?" asked AJ.

"So far I'm not seeing any evidence yet of any abnormalities so that means in you next appointment in about 2-3 weeks, depending on how soon you want to return I'll be able to start seeing a little more clearly of what's going on in there" said Dr. Hernandez. AJ stared at the screen as the tiny dot that represented her future child remained situated on it. "This is beautiful" said Roman. "It truly is". AJ looked over at Roman to notice that he had little tears forming. "You alright Leati?" she asked. "Yeah I am" said Roman as he took AJ's hand into his. This made her to begin feeling guilty.

"Let's see if we can hear a heartbeat" said Dr. Hernandez. "Already from something that small?" asked AJ. "Yes" said Dr. Hernandez as he pressed another button. After doing so, another small sound could be heard. "Is…that its heartbeat?" asked AJ. "Yes" said Dr. Hernandez. "It's coming up slightly faint given the size of the baby but in a few weeks you'll be able to hear it a whole lot better". "Cool" said Roman.

"So how soon can we tell if it's a boy or a girl?" "Usually after 16 weeks, so in about 3 months for you guys" said Dr. Hernandez. "And based off of the information given from Ms. Mendez your baby is due to arrive here on December 7th". "Damn, isn't that Pearl Harbor?" asked Roman. "If so that means we get to take them to Hawaii a lot because of that".

"Leati!" said AJ. "Ok and we are done" said Dr. Hernandez. "I have just begun to print an image out so I'll be right back to get it". With that the doctor left the room, leaving AJ alone to talk to Roman. "I just can't believe that there's a little person in there" he said. "Yeah…me too" said AJ as she slowly sat up. "So…are we really gonna do this?" asked Roman. "Of course" said AJ. Roman went to give AJ a hug. "I love you so much April" he said. "And our baby".

"Yeah" AJ said. "Our baby".


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPTER 61:**

A few more days had passed and it was now April 7th. The 30th Wrestlemania had since passed and of course the challenging strategy that Stephanie had proposed had worked, however many in the social media world as well as some of AJ's coworkers were questioning this action.

"I still can't believe that the Undertaker loss and…AJ" said Brie walked backstage alongside Nikki. "What I still can't believe is that I lost to Paige, a fucking newbie no less" said Nikki. "Nicole be nice" said Brie. "How can I be?" asked Nikki. "You and I have been busting our asses in this company for 7 years only to have someone who isn't even on the main roster win the most important title that a diva can have?"

"Look Nicole, we will have a chance soon" said Brie. "What I'm more worried about is AJ". "Why?" asked Nikki. "She obviously asked for time off, which I completely understandable but she still should have fought. I mean it's all over social media" said Brie. "Brie, please get from out of AJ's ass please" said Nikki. "I'm tired of talking about her". Brie sighed. "Come on let's go get some catering" said Nikki. "Catering?" asked Brie. "Yeah" said Nikki. "Especially since I've recently started getting my appetite back for meat". "Ok" said Brie. "It's a good thing we've got the night off then".

The sisters continued walking until they got into the cafeteria where they saw AJ in line getting herself something to eat. "Oh look who's here" Nikki taunted. "Hello to you too Nicole" said AJ as she turned around with her full plate. "Hmmm someone looks pretty hungry" said Nikki. "Nicole, how do you know if she hasn't eaten anything all day?" said Brie.

"Whatever" Nikki sighed. "I'll be back in line once she's gone". With that Nikki went back over to sit down at a table. "I'm really sorry about her" said Brie. "So how are you doing? I heard that you're taking time off or something?" "Yes I am" said AJ. "Truth is I've been requesting a vacation for a long time and it's finally been granted to me". "Oh I see" said Brie. "But um AJ, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure" said AJ. "Why didn't you fight last night?" asked Brie. AJ looked down at her feet. "Oh I am so dumb" said Brie. "Of course it's a part of a secret storyline. Excuse me for asking". "Yeah that" said AJ. "That was very creative of Stephanie" said Brie. "Well I hope to see you back here soon". "Yeah…" said AJ. "So if you don't have a match tonight I presume that you're here for Joe" said Brie. "Of course" said AJ. "That's very sweet. Nicole and I are here for the same thing, accept for Bryan and John respectfully" said Brie.

"Right…" said AJ. "Well I don't wanna keep you waiting" said Brie. "Enjoy your meal. It looks really good". "Oh it's just a chicken breast, some broccoli and carrots with some peaches that's all" said AJ. "Interesting combo" said Brie. "We'll I'll see you around". With that AJ went to sit down at a table far away from Nikki who was glaring at her.

"Damn the way she looks at me as if she already knows" she said to herself. "Knows what?" asked Roman as he sat down next to her. "Nothing" said AJ. "Damn girl you've really started on those cravings haven't you?" said Roman. "Yeah I guess so" said AJ as she took a bite of her food. "Baby, I just wanna say that I'm so sorry for throwing your match with Randy last week". "Don't be" said Roman. "I just came to check on you".

"This is gonna be the last time anyone sees my face around here for quite a long time" said AJ. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself" said Roman. "After all it is kind of my fault too". "No it isn't" said AJ as she took another bite. "No baby, it is" said Roman. "We're in this together". "I know" said AJ. "Well I like what you're wearing today" said Roman. "Baby it's just some sweats and a jacket" said AJ. "Nothing fancy, I'm even wearing my glasses". "Hey could I ask you something?" said Roman. "Yeah baby of course" said AJ. "Did you bring your contacts?" asked Roman. "Yeah of course" said AJ. "Ok can you do me like a huge favor?" said Roman. "Can you but them on and wait for me backstage for when I come off like I usually do?"

"Yeah…" AJ said. "Sure?" "Ok great" said Roman. "By the way have you've seen Stephanie around?" "Yeah she asked me how I'm doing and I told her fine" said AJ. "And by the way, the next ultrasound appointment is on the 26th." "Ok great" said Roman as he kissed AJ on the cheek. "Wish me luck, I'm on in 10". With that Roman got up and left AJ wondering what exactly he meant.

About 20 minutes later, AJ had readied herself just like Roman had asked of her before when Brie walked up to her. "Hey where's your other half?" she asked. "Oh he's out there finishing up his match" said AJ. "Tonight him and the Shield take on the Big Show, RVD and Sin Cara". "What a weird ass match" said Brie. "Yeah I know right?" said AJ. "But I meant where's Tamina?" said Brie. "She's back home preparing for Extreme Rules" said AJ. "That's great" said Brie.

Out on ring side, Dean takes the win after miraculously being able to pin down RVD. "1…2…3!" the crowd shouts as the bell rings, signaling the Shield's victory! "What a win!" Jerry shouted. "Yes what a victory!" shouted Michael. "Quite a miracle!" shouted JBL. As the rest of the members of the shield chant over the unconscious and groaning bodies of their opponents, Roman reached down to pick up the mike.

"What is he doing!?" asked Stephanie from her office. "Honey just…watch?" said Triple H as he continued filing paperwork.

"You know I just wanted to say something" said Roman. "What's he doing?" asked JBL. "How the heck should I know?" asked Jerry. "Oh you two just shut up and listen to the man for Pete's sake" said Michael. "I just want to say something very important" said Roman. "Something….very important".

"Like…what is he doing?" asked Brie. "I…dunno…" said AJ.

"I just wanna say something to you AJ Lee" said Roman as the audiences being to "ooh". "Or should I say, April Jeannette Mendez". Roman reached into his pocket and proceeded to get down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

The crowd cheered loudly. "Oh my God!" shouted the commentators. Stephanie meanwhile slammed her fist down onto the table. "What the hell is he doing!?" she shouted. "Baby, just let it be. He's probably being sincere" said Triple H. "Sincere, damn it Hunter we are on live fucking television!" hissed Stephanie. "Babe, it's alright. Let's just watch" said Triple H.

"AJ, oh my God what are you gonna do?" asked Brie. "I...dunno?" said AJ. "Well go out there he's waiting for you" said Brie as she gently pushed AJ out onto the stage. She was frozen in shock as she stood before a live audience and arena that was filled with 12,000 people. She silently took a deep breath as she ran to Roman almost as if instinct finally took over. She suddenly lost all of her fear as she ran to jump into Roman's arms to kiss him. The crowd clapped as the commentators stood up to clap as well.

"Will you marry me baby?" he asked once again. "Yes I will" said AJ with the hugest smile as Roman slipped the small but meaningful engagement ring onto AJ's ring finger. The two kissed again as the audience cheered louder.

Stephanie sighed. "I'll let it go" she said. "But of course I'll have a little chat with them about this later".

"I love you April" said Roman. "And I love you too Leati" said AJ as the two resumed kissing.


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPTER 62:**

Another week had passed and it was now April 15th. Nikki had just finished up a phone call with Brie wishing her well on her Honeymoon when John walked in. "Hey what's up?" he asked. "Nothing much" said Nikki as she turned off her phone. "The camera crew will be here in an hour or so".

"They're still filming?" asked John. "Yeah, didn't they tell you that we've got picked up for a 3rd season?" said Nikki. "And they said it's gonna premiere sometime in August or September". "That's cool" said John. "You wanna go out tonight?" "What's gotten into you lately?" asked Nikki. John smiled. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go shopping, you know for the upcoming banquet?" "When is that again?" asked Nikki. "On the first" said John. "At 6PM". "John I'd love to but I have to catch a flight tomorrow morning to show homes in up in San Diego and Verona" said Nikki.

"I kind of sucks that you only have a real estate license in Cali" said John. "Yeah well I'm working on one for here too" said Nikki. "I only need to take one more test, and that's not until June". "Well I'm sure you're gonna pass it" said John. "You're a pretty smart girl". "Thank you baby" said Nikki. "Well I'm off to go packing and I should be back within 3 days, after all we're on live next Monday".

"Yeah speaking of Monday, did you see what happened last week?" asked John. "Oh Joe's little proposal to AJ? Yeah I saw it and I'm pretty much sure the whole world did. In fact they can't seem to shut up about it" said Nikki. "You sound jealous" said John. "I'm not" said Nikki. "I'm just hella pissed that AJ-"

"Gets to be just as happy as you?" asked John. Nikki sighed as she walked into her closet. "John, I don't give a damn if AJ gets married or not" she said. "But I just think that I find it pretty damn weird for her to one week not perform in Wrestlemania and then later on become engaged?" "What if it's just a heel?" asked John. "John, please ok?" said Nikki. "Joe used her real name so it must be real".

"But Stephanie would never let something like that happen" said John. "She just wouldn't". "Yeah well she did and who the fuck cares ok?" said Nikki. "I'm tired and I don't wanna talk about it anymore". John sighed as he continued to watch Nikki pack. "Now as for that banquet, I'll just find one of my red dresses to wear or something". "Suit yourself" said John. Nikki stood up.

"But thanks anyway baby" she said as she kissed his cheek. "I'll be write back". "Where…are you going?" asked John. "I need to go book a flight" said Nikki. "Right, I forgot about that" said John. "I tell you what" said Nikki. "Give me 15 minutes and I'll go ahead and start dinner". John nodded as Nikki exited their closet.

Meanwhile in Tampa, AJ came out of the bathroom and got into the bed to join Roman. "It's so nice of your mom to watch Bullet for us" she said as she got under the covers. "Yeah it is" said Roman. "How's that morning sickness of yours coming along?" "Pretty much the same" said AJ as she readjusted the pillows. "So what do you wanna watch?" asked Roman.

"Actually baby, I was kind of hoping that I could talk to you about something" said AJ. "Sure" said Roman. "What's up?" AJ played with her engagement ring as Roman watched. "Oh I see" he said. "That". "Yeah that" said AJ. "I know that we hadn't really had a proper chance to talk about it, given your schedule is still heavy and everything but I was really hoping that we actually could talk about it now". "Is there something wrong?" asked Roman. "No of course not" said AJ. "I love you with all my heart and you know that it's just that I'm starting to believe that you only wanna marry me because I'm pregnant".

Roman sighed. "You're right April" he said. "You are pregnant and I wanna do the right thing but I also love you". AJ stopped playing with her ring. "So what are we gonna do about it?" she asked. Roman put his hand on AJ's stomach. "Well Ima do the right thing and marry you because I love you baby and it doesn't have to be now. It could be a long engagement".

"No" said AJ. She took a long pause. "We can do it tomorrow". "Tomorrow?" asked Roman. "Yeah, it could be just the two of us" said AJ. "Now cameras, no reporters no guests, just us". "But don't you want all of our friends and family to be there?" asked Roman. AJ gently caressed his face. "Why should we wait a million months?" she asked. "We should do it now".

"Now?" asked Roman. "Yes, right now" said AJ. "We can go to a chapel now and-" Roman cut her off. "And what, like just get eloped?" he asked. "For now" said AJ. "We can explain everything we want to later to our families". "AJ I don't know about this" said Roman. AJ took hold of Roman's hands. "I'm sure that this is what I want" she said. "That way it's something we can both share alone before…the whole world does". Roman looked back at AJ.

"If that's what you want" he said. "Yeah it is" said AJ. "I mean why should we have to wait? And we can always do it over later". "It's your parent's isn't it?" asked Roman. AJ paused. "How'd you know?" she asked. "Trust me I have a feeling" said Roman. "I have a feeling that you wanna be telling them soon about this and you want things to be official when you do".

"Leati…I'm sorry" said AJ. "No, don't be" said Roman. "I love you very much just like I love the baby that you're carrying, the baby that we're gonna get to meet in December and I am just blessed by God to the fact that I get to be with the girl of my dreams". "Wow Leati that was really deep" said AJ. "I know" said Roman. "I love you so…you're right why should we wait? After all social media is still trying to dig its way to an answer and we might as well keep as much as possible under wraps until we're ready to tell the world why".

"So when do you wanna do this?" asked Roman. "I…dunno" said AJ. "How about, tomorrow?" asked Roman. "April 16th, 2014?" asked AJ. "Who knew that'd be my wedding day?" Roman chuckled as the two began to kiss. "Come, we better go pick out an outfit" he said. With that the two got up.


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPTER 63:**

Over the next few days, John had his entire house to himself. It was now April 19th and Nikki was scheduled to return home later on that night from California. Despite this, he spent most of his time off doing as much research as possible on AJ and Roman. He had become even more curious about the engagement then he had realized and while his research was taking place, he had a flashback to the night he came over to AJ's house.

"Are you sure that you want this?" asked John. "Shut up" said AJ as she pulled him in for another kiss.

The flashback suddenly ended when John heard his doorbell ring. "Who is it? He asked?" "It's me don't you remember that it's your almost sister in-law?" said Brie. "Oh Brie, hey it's you" said John as he opened the door. "What brings you over here?" "John you're very funny you know that?" she said. "Don't you remember that you called me over here last night because you wanted my approval of the dress you brought Nikki?"

"Oh yes, that" said John. "Sorry I forgot". "Hey what's this?" asked Brie as she saw what was on John's laptop screen. "So you're an AJ Lee stalker now or something?" "No, no of course not" said John. "John I was just kidding" said Brie. "But no seriously why are you looking up articles on AJ?" John sighed. He had two choices to make: lie or tell the truth.

"Well you know Nicole" he lied. "She wants to know why AJ left the company so suddenly". Brie gave a disgusted sigh as she took a seat on the barstool. "Ok now this has got to stop already" she said. "This little tiff between her and AJ has been going on for almost 2 years already and enough is enough already". "I agree" said John. "By the way what time her flight gets here?" asked Brie. "6pm" said John.

"I just can't believe that she would wanna know AJ's business like that" said Brie. "I mean I always knew that Nicole was a snooper but my God this is crazy." "Well I do have to admit I am just a little bit curious too" said John. He finally becoming truthful. "But why?" asked Brie. "What business is it to you that the girl is taking off a little time for a few weeks?" "She did take off mighty quick" said John. "Could I uh maybe get you something?"

"Yeah a glass of water" said Brie. "So what? Maybe she just wanted a vacation I mean the girl hasn't had a real one since November 2010". "Damn and I thought that I was a hard worker" said John as he handed Brie the glass. "Thank you" said Brie. "Look John I can promise you one thing that AJ's just probably taking a little vacation". John nodded. "Ok" said Brie as she finished her glass. "Let's go see this dress".

With that, the two went upstairs to see what John had brought for Nikki.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman were taking a road trip to Pensacola to meet up with Roman's mother to get Bullet back. "How you're doing?" asked Roman. AJ finished up her soft drink she had brought from Wendy's. "Pretty good" she said. "It's just totally amazing that everything that has happened to me is in this book".

She was reading her brand new copy of "What to Expect When You're Expecting" while enjoying her meal. "It's just crazy that I'm craving all of these things, things that I really shouldn't even be having but yes otherwise things" she continued. Roman smiled. "Yeah, I never thought I'd ever see you eating a burger and fries" he said.

"Divas can eat out" said AJ. "Just like once a year". "You're such a jokester" said Roman. "Well…I do try" said AJ as she placed the enter cup into the cup holder. "How much longer do we have until we're there?" "Actually we're right around the corner" said Roman as he had reached a stoplight. "She's basically like 5 minutes away".

Roman continued driving until he pulled up into the driveway of a light green bungalow-styled house. After turning off the car, the two exited. "Wow your mom lives modestly" said AJ. "Yeah, she and my dad" said Roman as he opened the trunk. "We're gonna be here for a while". The two rolled their belongings up to the front porch and AJ rung the bell and a few moments later, Roman's father Sika answered the door.

"Hey there bud!" he said as he gave a huge hug to his son. "I haven't seen you around here in a minute". "Yeah well dad work does call" said Roman with a smile. "And who's this young lady?" asked Sika. "I'm April" said AJ as she shook his hand. "Ah Leati, you didn't tell me that you were bringing company over" said Sika. "I would have had something prepared". "It's ok dad" said Roman. "Can we come in?" "Of course son" said Sika. "Here lemme help you with your bags".

The trio entered inside to find Roman's mother Patricia sitting in a lazy-chair knitting. "Hi sweetheart!" she said happily as Roman walked up to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "How are you guys doing?" "Great" said Roman as AJ came up to Patricia. "Hello Mrs. Anoa'i" she said as she gave her hug. "Please sit down" said Patricia. "We haven't seen in each other in a while". "So where's um Bullet?" asked AJ. "He's down at the pet store getting washed up" said Patrice. "In fact we're getting ready to go pick him up in 30 minutes".

"So mom, how are you?" asked Roman. "Oh sweetheart I'm fine" said Patrice. "But I actually have a question for you two". "Yes?" asked Roman. "Not that I don't mind seeing your lovely faces as your my son and she is your girlfriend, but is everything alright?" asked Patricia. "Yes mom, everything is alright" said Roman. Patricia paused before resuming. "She's pregnant isn't she Leati?" she said.

"Um…" AJ trailed off. Patricia looked up at AJ. "Well aren't you?" she asked. "And if I remember correctly, you two are married because of it?" "Your mom is so good" said AJ. "Yes dear I am" said Patricia. "And trust me when you become a mom and been around as long as I have, you'll pretty much know". Sika came from the back after putting up their luggage to join the rest in the living room.

"So what did I miss honey?" as he sat down next to Patricia. "Oh just that your son is now married because he has a baby on the way" she said. "Mom you sound upset" said Roman. Patricia took a sigh as she began to tear up. "Leati I love you to pieces" she said. "I just don't understand why you felt that you couldn't come to us and tell us. We could help you". "Mom I'm not 16 anymore" said Roman. "I'm going to be 29 next month and 30 years-old next year. I just came here to tell you".

Patricia looked back at AJ who was still quiet. She sighed as she resumed. "I get why you would marry her, but you still should have told us. We are your parents and we could have been there for you and for that yes I do admit Leati that I am disappointed". "I'm sorry mom" said Roman. "I know you are" said Patricia as she turned to her husband. "Well what do you suppose we do about this?"

"Well our son is a young man" said Sika. "I can see that the two are clearly happy and I do believe that they did the right thing by marrying her as it is our belief that in this situation he did what was best". Patricia sighed. "I'm sorry too Mrs. Anoa'i" said AJ. Patricia sighed again. "Although I think that you should have waited for marriage and at least tell us that you were going to do this so that we can be there, I'd have to agree with my husband" she said. "That you two did what was best and for that you do have my blessing".

AJ and Roman breathed in a huge sigh of relief after his mother made this statement. "Thank you so much mom" said Roman. "April?" asked Patricia. "Yes Mrs. Anoa'i?" said AJ. "You take care of my son now, you hear?" said Patricia. "Of course I will" said AJ. "Good" said Patricia. "And ah you can also call me Patricia or mom now if you like". AJ grew a smile. "Thank you, I will" she said. Patricia and Sika got up to hug the couple. "Ah our first grandchild" said Sika. "When are you due?" "December 7th" said AJ. "Oh my goodness that's so far away" said Patricia. "You made it feel as if though you were further along". "Well I'm about 7 weeks" said AJ. "And my stomach is still flat".

"Do you have pictures?" asked Patricia. "Of course" said Roman as he reached into AJ's purse to pull out the ultrasound photo. "Aww look at it" said Sika. "That little dot is our grandchild". "I hope so" AJ thought. "When was this taken?" asked Patricia. "2 weeks ago" said AJ. "I have another appointment on the 26th". "Can we please come?" asked Sika. AJ looked at Roman. "Sure…" she said as Patricia gave her another hug.

"Now I have something to look forward to in December besides the holidays now" said Patricia. "I hope so" thought AJ. "I really do".


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPTER 64:**

A few more days had passed and it was now May 1rst. AJ stood in front of the mirror while looking at her stomach when Roman came up behind her to give her a hug. "Hmm you smell so good" he said as he began to kiss her neck. "You're too cute" AJ said calmly. "Baby is everything ok?" asked Roman. "Yeah…I'm just here…looking at myself that's all" said AJ.

Roman gently placed his hands on AJ's stomach. "Our baby" he said softly. "Yeah…" AJ trailed off. She was still guilty about her affair with John, not to mention she was still unsure who the father of her baby was. "Hey there, are you ok?" asked Roman. "Yeah, yeah of course" said AJ. "Are you sure because you're not even dressed yet" said Roman. "I just can't believe that I'm two months pregnant already" said AJ. "Emphasis on months".

"You don't have to worry about it" said Roman. "In fact you don't have to go to the banquet tonight if you don't want to". "I have to" said AJ. "You're my husband". "Yeah well just our parents know about it" said Roman. AJ sighed. "Yeah baby but…" she trailed off. "Is it morning sickness again?" asked Roman. "No" AJ said as she shook her head. "It's mainly just smells, certain smells are starting to bother me now and I'm just….worried that it might set me off".

She was now beginning to lie. Roman kissed AJ's forehead. "We still have plenty of time before we have to go" he said. "It's only 2:30". "Yeah but it starts at like 6 and we have to drive all the way to Tallahassee and it's like a 3 hour drive". "So uh…somebody better hurry up" Roman teased. With that he left AJ alone to get dressed. She heavily sighed. The stress and the secret keeping has begun to slowly eat away at her and she just wanted to be free of it, for the sake of a healthy pregnancy for her child.

She decided that she would tell John tonight. Unfortunately she had no idea what was to come because of her decision.

Meanwhile, Nikki and John were still in their hotel room bed. "Babe we gotta get up soon" she said. "No I feel really comfortable here with you in my arms" said John. Nikki chuckled. "So is that your way of asking me for a round 2?" she asked. "More like round 3 in our case" said John. "You know Mother's Day is in 10 days and I'm still needing to get my mom something" said Nikki. "What did you have in mind?" asked John. "I dunno something spectacular" said Nikki as she sat up. "I mean I need to have my wow factor in their somewhere". "Well what is always something you do?" asked John. "My siblings and I always buy her one gift together-which we already gotten her-and then of course we would all each give her something individually" said Nikki.

"Well you know what I do" said John. "Yeah a thing of 1,000 flowers" said Nikki. "But since I don't have 15 grand to do that for her so I need something creative". "I'm sure that you'll be able to find something" said John as he yawned and stretched. He glanced over at the clock which read 3:19PM. "We better get going soon" he said. "We don't wanna be late".

"I thought you said that you wanted a round 3?" Nikki teased. "Tonight when we come back baby" said John. "What no quickie?" Nikki asked. "You're cute you know that?" said John as he stepped out of the bed. "No I still want the warmth" said Nikki as she buried her head under the pillows. "Come baby, I wanna show you something" said John as he put on a towel.

"What?" Nikki asked. "Just come" said John as he put her hand out for Nikki to take. With that he led them to their closet where he pulled out a clear garment bag which contained something white within. "John what is that?" asked Nikki. "Open it up" said John. Nikki began to unzip the bag to find out that it was a beautiful off white asymmetrical wrap dress.

"Oh John this is beautiful" said Nikki. "When did you get this?" "Remember a few weeks ago when you went to California to sell houses? I asked if you wanted to come shopping but when you said no I decided that I'd get you a little something" said John. "Oh John this is amazing" said Nikki as she gave him a kiss. "Thank you so much".

"You're welcome" said John. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up and ready to get there". "Thank you so much baby" said Nikki as she kissed John again. As Nikki placed the dress back down onto the bed and walked into their bathroom, John received a text from AJ:

"John, we need 2 talk. See you 2nite".

"You coming?" Nikki asked from afar. "Yes baby" said John as he quickly turned off his phone. With that he left to join Nikki.


	65. Chapter 65

**CHAPTER 65:**

A few hours had passed and it was now a little after 5:30 when AJ and Roman arrived at the ballroom. "Hey you too" said Tamina as she walked up to the two. "Girl you're looking nice". "Thank you" said AJ. She was wearing a Kelly Green colored dress. "You too". "Come on ladies, let's get going" said Roman. "Actually baby, why don't you go in and find our seats?" asked AJ. Roman nodded as he went on inside.

"So he seems to be taking everything well" said Tamina. "Yeah that's because I didn't tell him" said AJ. "What do you mean you didn't tell him?" asked Tamina. "You're two months pregnant already, when do you think you should tell him?"

"I haven't even told John yet" AJ said as she began digging through her purse. "Ok girl you have lost your damn" said Tamina. "You need to tell him soon".

AJ began to hold onto one of her wrists. "There's more to this isn't there?" asked Tamina. "Yeah there is" said AJ. "What is it!?" asked Tamina. "What did you do?" "I got married to Leati" AJ said calmly. "Wait so that who proposal thing wasn't like a secret storyline?" asked Tamina. "No it wasn't" said AJ. "Leati and I eloped on the 16th". Tamina sighed. "And you didn't tell me? We've been friends for a long time and I thought that you felt the same way".

AJ gently touched Tamina's shoulder. "We wanted to keep things a secret" she said. "I suppose you're right" said Tamina. "I respect your decision but don't you think that you should tell John someplace privately?" "No I gotta get it off my chest" said AJ. "The stress has been eating away at me and I know that it can't be good for the baby, regardless of who their father is". "You're right it isn't" said Tamina. "Just be careful of where you tell him". With that the two girls entered.

Meanwhile Nikki and John had finally taken their seats. They were to be sharing a table with Brie, Bryan, Tamina, and Roman who had already arrived. "Yay we get to share a table with AJ" Nikki said sarcastically. "Nicole be nice please?" asked John. "Perhaps I can" said Nikki as John pushed in her chair for her.

"What's up Joe?" asked John. "I'm great, everything's great" said Roman. With that John's phone beeped again. "John who is that?" asked Nikki. "Excuse me for a moment" he said as he abruptly got up, causing Nikki to annoyingly sigh. "It's probably just a business indenture or something" said Roman. "Just relax". "Trust me Joe, John isn't booked with anything but WWE until September" said Nikki. "It'll be ok" said Roman. "He'll be right back". "No offense Joe but I'm gonna go see what he's up to" said Nikki as she got up to after John.

John walked down a long corridor before reaching outside. "AJ?" he called out. "John" said AJ as she turned around to walk up to him. "AJ, what's wrong?" asked John. "I mean you texted me like 6 times already saying that we need to talk so what's going on?" AJ took a deep breath. "Look John I haven't been completely honest with you lately" she said.

"What do you mean that you haven't been completely honest with me lately?" asked John. AJ paused. "Look AJ either you tell me what you wanna talk to me about or I'm going back inside to join everyone else in there". AJ paused again.

"Ok bye AJ" John said irritably as he began to walk away. "Wait!" AJ called out. "Ok John I'll tell you". John turned back around to face AJ. "Ok spill". At this time Nikki had found the two talking outside on the front steps but because she didn't want to be seen, she hid behind a pillar to listen in on the conversation.

"John remember when you came over to my house, you know back on March 1rst?" AJ continued. "Yeah….I unfortunately do" said John. AJ sighed again as she held on tightly to her wrist. "John….I am so sorry but the news I'm about to share with you isn't so good" she said. "What is it?" asked John. "Are you sick?" "No, no John" said AJ. "I'm…fine". "Ok then so what's the problem?" asked John.

AJ paused again. "I'm…pregnant" she said. "And there's a strong possibility that you could be the father. With this John's eyes widened as Nikki's heart sank. "What!?" he shouted. "What the fuck are you talking about!?" "John, please lower your voice" said AJ. "No AJ, damn it I demand you stop telling me this ridiculous bullshit right now!" said John. "Well I'm sorry I can't!" shouted AJ. "We slept together, now I know things might be hazy because we were drinking but I know that we slept together".

John put his hands on his head in utter disbelief. "This…this can't be happening" he said. "It can't be". "It is" said AJ. John began to pace. "The one time that I didn't use protection I get somebody pregnant" he said. "You don't know that" said AJ. "But you said it could be mine" said John. "Or Leati's" said AJ. "AJ are you sure?" asked John. "Yeah" said AJ. "I slept with Roman earlier that morning before he left and I've done some research".

"Fuck it AJ this isn't some sort of a damn science project. Its real life!" said John. "John there is a way of finding out who the baby's father is" said AJ. "Then so fucking do it!" shouted John. "No I can't" said AJ. "It's risky and I won't risk hurting my baby". "So then what the hell do you suppose we do then huh!?" shouted John. "Wait until it's born" said AJ. "That's the safest option".

John resumed his pacing. "This is so fucking insane!" he shouted. "John please…your voice" said AJ. His face was now completely red from his anger. "Do you realize that I have been with Nicole for nearly 2 years?" he said. "And I've always told her that I never wanted to get married or to have kids and because I've been feeling so motherfucking guilty about this that I had to go out and buy her a new dress for tonight?"

"No I didn't" said AJ. "Now how do you suppose we explain this to the loves of our lives?" "I dunno" AJ said tearfully. "So what now I gotta wait until what like December!? Fucking December to find out if I'm going to be a father!?" shouted John. "I…" AJ trailed off. John glanced down at his watch. "Look this event is about to start in 5 minutes. I gotta go. We'll talk about this later" he said.

By then Nikki had enough as the pain in her heart quickly filled with rage. She decided to quickly head back to her seat before John had seen she was even out there.

"John?" AJ asked. "What is it?" he asked. "I'm so sorry" said AJ. "Yeah AJ, well I'm sorry too" said John. With that he walked back inside, leaving AJ outside alone.


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAPTER 66:**

John had finally rejoined his table and AJ did so shortly afterwards. "Hey baby where'd you go?" asked Roman. "I got a little sick again" AJ lied. Meanwhile Nikki was just angrily glaring at both AJ and John. "You alright there sis?" asked Brie. "Completely" Nikki said through her teeth.

"Ok somebody's having a little PMS" said Brie as she backed off. "Trust me Brie this isn't some period shit" said Nikki. "Uh Nicole, are you sure you're alright?" asked Bryan. "Precisely" said Nikki as continued gritting her teeth. "Ok well suit yourself" said Bryan. "Nicole, baby are you ok?" asked John. "You seem kind of mad". Nikki sharply turned to face John.

"Why I'm not mad at all" she said angrily. "I'm not mad at all". John sighed as he sat back. By then Stephanie was finishing up her speech about how happy she was glad that everyone who could come to the banquet could come. "Now is there anyone out there who would like to come and say a few words?" she asked. Nikki's rage had finally caused her to snap. "I would!" she called out as someone passed her the mic.

"Nicole you would?" John asked confusingly. "Yes John I would" said Nikki angrily. "I would like to say a few words" she continued. "I would like to say a simple congratulations to the lovely now engaged couple April Mendez and Leati Anoa'i, let's all give them a good round of applause". The guests began to clap as Nikki began to fake clap. "No" she chuckled. "But that's not all to be quite frankly what I have to say".

"Nicole?" said John. "Maybe you should stop". "Oh shut up!" she shouted causing everyone to gasp. "Cut her mic! Go cut her mic right now!" said Stephanie. "Baby what is wrong?" asked John. "What's wrong!?" shouted Nikki. "What's wrong!? What's wrong is that you had to go and knock up little miss whore in the green dress over here and you didn't even have the audacity to tell me like a real man would!"

"What is she talking about?" asked Roman. "What the hell is she talking about!?" "Oh no" said Tamina quietly to herself. "But guess what ladies and gentlemen that isn't even the best part and do you wanna know what it is!? She doesn't even know if the baby is actually Joe's over here or what used to be my fiancé's!?" shouted Nikki. "Nicole that is enough!" shouted John. "No John" said Nikki as she threw the microphone down into table. "I'm done listening to you" with that she walked away.

"What she saying isn't true right!?" shouted Roman. "Damn it April tell me what she saying isn't right!" The whole room was staring at the table. But AJ couldn't even budge with talking. "Right" said Roman. As he got up and excused himself from the table. With that AJ began to breakdown.

Nikki ran outside into the parking lot, kicking off her heels as she began to sob. "Please God tell me that this is just some fucking hallucination!" she shouted into the sky. "Please tell me that none of this isn't happening!" "It is" said Roman as he walked up to her. "Joe, what are you doing out here?" asked Nikki. "I just couldn't look at AJ anymore" said Roman. "I know the feeling" said Nikki. "You and me both" said Roman as he kicked a car tire.

"Come on" said Nikki. "I know where we can go".

Tamina led a franticly sobbing AJ out of the ballroom, leaving behind John, Brie and Bryan. "You did a really shitty thing John" said Brie angrily. "How could you cheat on my sister!?" "It was an accident" said John. "We got drunk." Yeah well all I know is that your ass better go out there and fix this" Brie said angrily. "Now I'm torn between a best friend and my own twin". "I dunno if this can be fixed" said John. "It's pretty much out there now".

Brie got up and slapped John. "Fuck you!" she shouted as Bryan got up to follow him. This left John alone as he excused himself from the table as well.

Out in the hallway, Tamina was trying to calm AJ down. "I know dear I know you made a mistake but you have got to calm down for the sake of your baby" she said. Brie and Bryan walked up to them. "I don't know what in the hell would possess you to go ahead and do something that stupid to my sister and more importantly yourself but I just don't know if anyone could get through this" said Brie.

"I am so sorry" AJ said tearfully. "I don't really give a damn about your sorries AJ" said Brie sternly. "Just fix it" with that she and Bryan walked out into the parking lot to find out Roman and Nikki were gone. "Oh no!" she said. "Where did they go?"

The two couples, John, AJ, Nikki and Roman were left with feeling a lot of pain that night but it didn't stop Nikki and Roman for getting what they felt like was justice.

* * *

That night Nikki stumbled in the hallway of Brie and Bryan's hotel when she began to bang on their front door. A groggy Bryan answered. "Who is it?" he asked as he opened the door to find Nikki with an empty bottle of liquor in her hand. "Oh my God Nicole!" shouted Brie as she raced to help her sister.

"I loved him and he did this to me!" she shouted over and over again. "I loved him and he fucking did this to me!" Her eyes were bloodshot red, her dress was put on backwards and she was heavily intoxicated. "I know baby, I know" Brie said sadly as she tried to comfort her. "And that's why I decided to hurt him too" said Nikki as Brie glanced at the clock which read 11:57pm. "God this is a long day" she said. Bryan had since then locked their hotel room and moved her into the bathroom.

"Nicole what do you mean you hurt John!?" asked Brie. "I fucked with Roman tonight" Nikki said with a slurred voice. "I fucked Roman so hard tonight that it would absolutely like kill John". "Do you believe her?" asked Bryan. "Sadly I do" said Brie. "She always tells the truth when she's drunk". "Oh man this isn't good" said Bryan. "I know" said Brie. "I know. We'll be able to get to the bottom of it in the morning." The two began to attend to Nikki as she finally passed out, not fully aware of what had happened that night.


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPTER 67:**

The next morning, Nikki awoke with a huge and painful hangover as she walked into the living room where Brie and Bryan sat waiting for them. "You two get up pretty damn early she said. God my head is hurting me so fucking bad". "Nicole will you please come over here" said Brie. "We need to talk". "Look Brie I don't wanna talk about last night" said Nikki. "Besides it's pretty much all over the fucking internet".

"No actually it's not" said Bryan. "Stephanie's pretty good at controlling such issues and you better be thankful that she is". "Ugh I'm probably fired!" Nikki whined. "Oh my God Nicole is that what you're worried about right now?" asked Brie as she stood up. "Last night you embarrassed the company and more importantly yourself!" "Yeah well John hurt me" said Nikki. "I know he did" said Brie. "Wait…don't tell me that you're actually feeling sympathy for him and AJ" said Nikki.

"I don't hate them Nicole, but yes I do admit that the two are not exactly my favorite people right now" said Brie. "But we need to talk about what you did to yourself last night". "Ok shoot" said Nikki. "First of all you are so damn lucky that Stephanie was able to keep all of this under wraps and that not a lot of people attended last night" said Brie. "Go on" Nikki said. "Next you drove over here drunk and I swear to God Nicole if you do that shit ever again I'll never speak to you again" said Brie. "Ok Brie" Nikki said seriously. "I won't ever drink and drive again I promise". "Lastly, did you use protection with Roman?" asked Brie.

Nikki got quiet. "I dunno, I guess" she said. "Are you sure?" asked Bryan. "Because the guy has already assumed that AJ is pregnant so he wouldn't have the need for condoms". "I'm pretty sure" said Nikki. Brie sighed. "Look I love John and I love AJ just like I love you and yes I do admit that they were wrong but I'm just hoping to God that one day everything will get back, or almost back to the way they were".

"What the hell are you saying?" asked Nikki. "John maybe having a baby with that whoring bitch and all you're trying to do is get me to look at the bright side to this?" "Nicole you know that I believe that everything happens for a reason" said Brie. "Like I said I am upset with those two but I'm hoping that things will be made right again so I won't have to. I'm 30 years old-we're 30 years-old and life is too short to be caught up in all of the drama". Nikki sighed.

"Look Nicole, like I said maybe there could be a bright side to this, you don't know" said Brie. "A bright side? Like what?" asked Nikki skeptically. "Like maybe this baby could actually be the one thing that finally brings you and AJ together in some way" said Brie. "Yeah to a brawl" Nikki said sarcastically as she stood up. "I need…I need some rest" she said. "Ok but we're not done with our conversation" said Brie. "You are one amazing person" said Bryan. "How so?" asked Brie. "What if AJ slept with me-not that would ever happen of course-but would you be saying the same way?" asked Bryan.

"So in other words practicing what I preach?" asked Brie. "Yeah" said Bryan. "To be honest I don't know" said Brie. "But what I do know is that I'm going to be paying a little visit to AJ soon. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Bryan. "To be honest again, I don't know" said Brie. "I simply don't".

Meanwhile AJ remained laying in Tamina's bed as she had now stopped crying. "I think you should go get the baby checked out" said Tamina. "To make sure that it's ok". "Its fine" said AJ. "Oh honey I'm so sorry" said Tamina. With that her doorbell rang. "Ugh who could that be?" asked AJ. "I don't know but I'll be back" said Tamina. She went to answer the door and was shocked to see that it was Roman.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I need to speak to her" said Roman. "Joe that's not a good idea right now" said Tamina. "She's my wife, or at least I thought she was" said Roman as he walked past Tamina and headed into the room. "AJ are you in here, we need to talk now" he said. AJ sat up in bed.

"Can you give us a little privacy?" asked Roman. "Its ok" said AJ. Tamina closed the door behind them. "How could you do this to me?" asked Roman. "How could you cheat on me?" "I'm sorry" AJ said tearfully. "I really am". "How can I be sure?" asked Roman. "How!?" He was now shouting. "Damn it April I loved you! I loved you with all of my heart and this is how you fucking repay me by doing Cena!?" "I'm sorry" said AJ. "It was a stupid mistake". "And to think that I had that bastard look after you for me when I was gone!" shouted Roman.

"Look Leati I said that I was sorry and that there's nothing I can do about it" said AJ. "We won't know whose baby it is until it is born". Roman sighed as he took a seat at the end of the bed. "This just kills me AJ" he said. "It really does and something like this has never happened to me before, I never been cheated on AJ but I can promise you that I have cheated on someone once before". "You…have?" asked AJ. "Yeah I have" said Roman. AJ began to frantically move her eyes. "You mean me don't you?" she asked. "You…slept with Nicole last night didn't you?! Didn't you!?"

"Yes April I'm afraid so" said Roman. AJ began to breakdown when Roman put his hand on AJ's hand. "No don't touch me!" she said. "How could you do that to me?" "Because I wanted you to feel exactly what I was feeling but I realize that it was the dumbest thing I've ever done" said Roman. "So why are you telling me this?" asked AJ. "Because just like you want me to be forgive you, I need you to forgive me" said Roman. "Ok and if I did?" asked Roman.

"I'm still willing to make things work with you April because I love you" said Roman. "Regardless if that baby is mine or not I still love you and unfortunately things happen". "We're gonna need some serious counseling" said AJ. "I know" said Roman. "I know but for now I think it's best that we have some time apart until we figure out things". "Leati?" AJ said tearfully. "Yes AJ?" asked Roman.

"I just wanted to let you know that I wish that I could take it all back and I wish that this turns out to be your baby and that I love you too".


	68. Chapter 68

**CHAPTER 68:**

A few more weeks had passed and Nikki was still on her 2 month suspension and AJ and Roman had begun their counseling as they were planning on moving back in together at the end of the month. They have decided not to tell their parents and Nikki hasn't spoken to John and she remained in California focusing on her realtor career. It was now noontime on May 29th.

AJ and Roman sat in their counselor Joanna Miller's office in the middle of their 3rd session. "So tell me you two" said Dr. Miller. "How have things been going for you?"

"Well Leati and I haven't been living together for the past 4 weeks" said AJ. "And were thinking about…moving back in together soon". "How soon?" asked Dr. Miller. "The 31rst" said AJ. "And what about you Joe?" asked Dr. Miller. "How do you feel about this?" "Like I've always said from day one is that I'm gonna be here for AJ and the baby even if it's not mine" said Roman. Dr. Miller continued taking down notes as the couple finished.

"And do the two of you think that this is best?" she asked. "Well April and I didn't talk for a few days after the fact, but I think we're ready" said Roman. "I still love her and my love for her hasn't changed despite the fact what was done to me I'm willing to work things out no matter what". Dr. Miller continued on with her notes. "And you April? Do you feel that you are ready?" "Yes Dr. Miller" said AJ. "I think I am".

"And how is your pregnancy going along lately?" asked Dr. Miller. "Well the baby is fine" said AJ. "I'm about 13 weeks and so far everything's going on good". "That's good" said Dr. Miller. "I know that I have had some concerns in the beginning that stress might be a worrying factor into your personal health". AJ half smiled. "Thank you" she said. "So I know we have been meeting 3 times a week for the past 3 weeks for…2 hours" said Dr. Miller. "Any thoughts on our time together so far?"

"I just would like to say that even though I will never forget what happened in our relationship that I am willing to forgive" said Roman. "That's good" said Dr. Miller. "I see great positive growth and progress from our sessions." Roman nodded as Dr. Miller continued. "It is in my professional opinion is that I do see that you see that there is some hope left for you guys". "Dr. Miller?" asked AJ. "Yes April?" asked Dr. Miller. "I feel like every day is a building block, to our new foundation and this time it will be much stronger and even better than before" said AJ.

"Absolutely" said Dr. Miller. The session continued for another 15 minutes when Dr. Miller finally closed her notebook. "How soon would you like to come back?" she asked. "Well my schedule I going to be crazy since I have that payback match" said Roman. "But how about on the 5th, same time?" "April are you ok with that?" asked Dr. Miller. "Yes Dr. Miller I am" said AJ. "Good" said Dr. Miller. "I'll make the session for 4hrs to cover for the lost time.

"Thank you doctor" said Roman. "Thank you doctor" said AJ as the shook hands and left. The two made it down the hallway where AJ stopped to sit down at the water cooler. "Hey do you want any?" asked Roman. "No I'm good" said AJ. Roman took a cup of water before sitting down next to AJ. "You're not ready for us to move back in together are you?" he asked. "To be honest I'm scared to death" AJ said tearfully. "Why?" asked Roman. "What if we're going about this too fast?" asked AJ. "I know how I feel about you and how you feel about me" said Roman. "And everything I've ever said in there was the God honest truth". AJ sighed as Roman continued. "I want this to work" he said. "And I want it to work too" said AJ.

Roman began to wipe away some of AJ's tears. "Come on I'll walk you to your car" he said. With that the two got up and left.

Meanwhile, Nikki was at a gym angrily punching a boxing bag when John approached her. "Can we talk?" he asked. Nikki continued to furiously punch the bag when John stood in front of her. "Look I know that you may not ever wanna see me or talk to me again but I think you should please just hear me out" he said. Nikki abruptly stopped. "I should listen to you?" she said angrily. "Why in the hell should I listen to you!? Because of you I got suspended from my job for 2 months!"

"I'm sorry Nicole" said John. "You're sorry!?" shouted Nikki. "I loved you with all my heart John and this is what you do to me!? To us!?" "I dunno what to say" said John. "Then say nothing!" Nikki shouted. "I'm just lucky enough that Stephanie didn't fire my ass and that she was able to keep this event out of public knowledge". Nikki resumed punching the bag even more angrily when John stopped it again.

"Just go away!" she shouted. "Just go away and leave me be!" "Not until we talk about this" said John. "John I don't wanna talk about anything with you" said Nikki. "I just wanna take advantage of the gym time that I have in here, given Stephanie allowed me to come in back in here". "If you hate me so damn much then why are you still wearing the ring I gave you?" asked John. Nikki paused as she looked over and saw that the ring was on top of her belongings.

"Just go to hell" she said tearfully as she hastily picked up her belongings and left the gym.


	69. Chapter 69

**CHAPTER 69:**

Over the next few days, Nikki continued staying at the gym in order to relieve her stress. It was now June 6th when Brie entered inside to visit her sister. "Hey sweetie how are you?" she asked. "I brought you your favorite drink". "Is it a shot?" asked Nikki as she continued boxing. "No crazy" said Brie. "Remember the rule is that you can't drink while living with Bryan and me". "Oh joy" Nikki said sarcastically.

"Take a break" said Brie. "You've been in here for 6hrs already". Nikki stopped as she walked over to her sister to take the ice tea from her. "Thanks" she said. "You're welcome" said Brie. "Have you seen him?" Nikki scoffed as she continued drinking. "I take that as a yes" said Brie. "Brie everyday he comes to me" said Nikki. "He calls me, leaves me messages, texts me likes all of my photos the whole 9 yards".

"Maybe he's trying to say he's sorry" said Brie. "Brie I don't wanna talk to him anymore" said Nikki as she took a seat in a nearby chair. "I just don't". "I'm pretty sure that one day you will" said Brie. "Brie I can't talk to him" said Nikki. "Not after he did what he did to me". "So does that mean you're not gonna tell him about Joe?" asked Brie. "No" said Nikki. "There's no need". Brie looked around before resuming their conversation. "I…never seen you go so hard at a gym before" said Brie. "Are you sure everything's ok?"

"I'm fine Brie" said Nikki. "I'm just trying to lose some weight that's all". "Oh don't be ridiculous" said Brie. "You're fine". "Brie for your information I gained 6lbs and I just need to lose it real fast" said Nikki. "Damn Nicole this is what stress does to you" said Brie. "Yeah I know" said Nikki. Just then her phone went off. "Who is that?" asked Brie. "It's Stephanie" said Nikki. "She said that she needs to see me immediately?" "Do you want me to come with you?" asked Brie. "No" said Nikki. "Damn it would could it be now?"

Nikki packed her belongings and left to go to Stephanie's office. She took a breath as she entered in. "Stephanie….you uh wanted to see me?" she asked. "Yes Nicole I did" said Stephanie. "Please take a seat". Nikki quickly took a seat in Stephanie's chair. "First off I don't wanna say that you're in trouble or anything because you are still on suspension until the end of the month, well…you were" said Stephanie.

"I'm not on suspension anymore?" asked Nikki. "No Nicole, I'm afraid that our monthly testing has revealed some surprising news for you" said Stephanie. "You're pregnant and I advise you to go take yourself to a doctor as soon as possible so that you could get it checked out". "What!?" asked Nikki. "I'm….pregnant?" "Yes Nicole I'm afraid that you are" said Stephanie. "The test is dated on May 26th and another one was dated even more recently as yesterday".

The color from Nikki's face had drained. "But I feel fine" she said. "I'm on the pill there's no way". "That's how it was with my second child" said Stephanie. "What am I going to do?" asked Nikki. "I don't even know who the father is". "Well that's up to you" said Stephanie. "Stephanie…whatever we talk about stays in secret right?" asked Nikki. "Yes Nicole" said Stephanie. Nikki sighed as she had a flashback to the night of the banquet.

"_Are you sure about this?" asked Roman. "Yes I am" said Nikki as she took another sip of her wine bottle. Roman took off his shirt as Nikki began to kiss him. She laid back down in the backseat of the car as Roman got on top of her_.

"Nicole!" shouted Stephanie. "Yeah?" asked Nikki. "Are you ok?" asked Stephanie. "I'm not quite sure anymore" said Nikki as she stood up. "I can't believe all of this happened because I decided to take John's car and do something very stupid". "A little word of advice Nicole" said Stephanie. "Now that you and AJ are in presumably the same condition, maybe the 4 of you can finally maybe one day sit down and discuss things like mature adults".

"I don't think we can" said Nikki. "I really don't". With that Nikki numbly walked out of Stephanie's office. She had no idea what she was going to do.


	70. Chapter 70

**CHAPTER 70:**

Another week had passed and it was now June 14th when AJ and Roman were preparing to have another ultrasound appointment. The two had ultimately decided to move back in together two days earlier. "I'm so excited" said AJ as she sat on the examining table. "Oh you're in a good mood Ms. Mendez" said Dr. Hernandez as he entered. "Actually…it's now Mrs. Anoa'i" said AJ. "No problem we can have registration quickly clear that up" said Dr. Hernandez.

It was true, things have slowly began to improve within AJ and Roman's lives. "Any pain, discharge, other issues?" asked Dr. Hernandez. "No" said AJ. "Just that my breasts have been a little tender, but um…I don't see a bump there yet". "You mean abdominal growth?" asked Dr. Hernandez as he began to palpitate AJ's stomach. "Yeah that" said AJ. "Well you do have what in society called 'a baby bump' is coming along" said Dr. Hernandez.

"So is the baby ok?" asked Roman. "Of course" said Dr. Hernandez. "Since this is Mrs. Anoa'i's first pregnancy, the count of her fit stamina and that every woman's development is a bit different I do say with the best of all of my medical knowledge that how her stomach is looking and feeling is normal". "How many years have you been doing this again?" asked Roman. "It'll be 11 years at the end of this year" said Dr. Hernandez. "Around the time your baby is due".

"So are we gonna be able are we gonna be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?" asked AJ. "No I'm afraid not Mrs. Anoa'i" said Dr. Hernandez. "But when you come back in about 3 weeks we most definitely can". "So are you sure that my baby bump is of normal size?" asked AJ. "Absolutely. Your baby is about 4 inches long and is the size of an able" said Dr. Hernandez. "Cute" said AJ. "Doctor it said in the book I'm reading, "What to Expect When You're Expecting says I can now talk to them".

"You're absolutely right" said Dr. Hernandez. "Your baby's hearing is beginning to develop and it's a great way of beginning the bonding process". "So wait a minute AJ can talk to the baby?" asked Roman. "Yes she can" said Dr. Hernandez. "She can read to the baby, it'll help him or her to develop their language skills once they're out of the womb". "Whatever you say" said Roman. "Shall we take a look?" asked Dr. Hernandez. "Sure" said AJ.

The doctor began the ultrasound procedures as the lights were turned off. A few moments later the baby's image could be seen on the screen. "That's the head" said Dr. Hernandez as he pointed out the different rejoins of the baby". "Aww look April it's waving" said Roman. "Yes it appears that they are" said Dr. Hernandez as he switched over to another section in order to hear the heartbeat, which was strong.

"I really wish that we could be able to tell" said Roman. "Me too" said AJ. "Actually…" said Dr. Hernandez. "It appears that I can make out some chances of being able to shed some light on that". "But I thought you said that we wouldn't be able to tell for another few weeks?" asked AJ. "To the trained eye an obstetrician could but it's best to wait until the 18th week for a much better determination" said Dr. Hernandez.

"So you can or can't tell?" asked Roman. "I can make an estimate but it may not be the right one" said Dr. Hernandez. "Ok we'll wait" said AJ. With that the doctor continued the ultrasound viewing.

Meanwhile, Brie arrived back from her day out at practice to find that her sister was still laying up in bed. "Nicole!?" she called out. "Nicole are you in there?" Brie opened up the door to her guest room. "There you are" she said as she sat down on Nikki's bed. "Are you ok?"

"Not so well" said Nikki. "Oh come on Nicole" said Brie. "You've been laying around for days now ever since you had that meeting with Stephanie now can you tell me what's been bothering you, other than John". "I said that I don't wanna talk about it" said Nikki as she turned around to face her sister. "I just feel like shit". "You are not shit" said Brie. Nikki sat up in her bed. "Look Brie, you and Bryan just go get ready for your date. I'll be fine". "You sure?" asked Brie. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" asked Nikki.

"Ok then" said Brie. "But when I get back I want you to tell me what's been bothering you". With that Brie left Nikki who curled her legs up to her chest. She began to quietly sob for the next 15 minutes until she decided to go into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror. As she stood before it, all she could think about how her life was about to change. She carefully placed her hands on her stomach and then she suddenly began to scream as she punched her right fist through the glass mirror, shattering it.

Brie and Bryan ran into the bathroom. "Nicole! Nicole what happened!?" she shouted. "Oh my God!" shouted Brie. "Nicole you're hand it's bleeding!" "No, Brie everything is fine" Nikki said while sobbing. "Everything is fine!" "Bryan go call an ambulance now!" said Brie. "Damn it Nicole what did you do!?" "I didn't do anything!" shouted Nikki. Brie quickly grabbed a towel and pulled it off of the rack to begin applying pressure.

"Oh my God Nicole!" she shouted. "I didn't do anything, absolutely…nothing" Nikki said calmly. "Absolutely nothing."


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPTER 71:**

Nikki, Brie and Bryan arrived at the hospital a short time later. The two were prancing around the waiting room when a doctor came out. "This is absurd" said Brie. "We've been waiting for nearly 3 hours". "I'm sure someone will be out soon" said Bryan. A few seconds after that a woman approached them. "Hello I am Dr. Elaina Stewart" said Dr. Stewart. "Hi doctor is my sister going to be ok?" asked Brie. "Yes" said Dr. Stewart". "Your sister's hand is going to be just fine. It's fractured and we had to give her 9 stitches but she should heal wonderfully, as well as her baby but the thing I'm worried most about is her mental health".

"Baby? What baby?" Brie asked. "My sister's not pregnant". "Well according to her test results here on my chart she is" said Dr. Stewart. "She's already 6 weeks along". "Oh my God!" said Brie. "That's the thing she wouldn't tell me". "You mentioned something about her…mental health" said Bryan. "Yes Mr. Danielson, I am concerned for her wellbeing and I'm asking for your permission to place her in a 51/50 hold" said Dr. Stewart.

"Wait my sister's not suicidal" said Brie. "Mrs. Danielson your sister Stephanie N. Garcia has been complaining of hallucinations and hearing things for the past several months not to mention she just drove her hand through your bathroom mirror on the notion of just finding out that her fiancé cheating on her and that there is a pregnancy now involved in her life as well and she isn't so sure of who the father is, it's a pretty safe determination and in my professional medical opinion that she should be held for the next 72 hours under observation just to be on the safe side" said Dr. Stewart.

"Oh my God" said Brie. "I can't….believe that she's going through this". "Is she going to be alright?" asked Bryan. "Well what is it that she has?" asked Brie. "Ms. Garcia has what's called Delusional Disorder-a variation of the mental disorder Psychosis" said Dr. Stewart. "How in the world was that even caused?" asked Brie. "Well it can be genetic, or occur via physical injury" said Dr. Stewart. "You mean a brain injury?" Brie asked sadly. "Yes" said Dr. Stewart. "And according to our MRI results of Ms. Garcia that seems to be the case".

"But like I said earlier, is she going to be alright?" Bryan asked. "That we will be able to tell in time" said Dr. Stewart. "Now I'll be needing your signature". "She isn't restrained or anything?" asked Brie. "No she's completely cooperating with us" said Dr. Stewart. "When can we see her?" asked Brie. "She's up on the 7th floor in the psych ward" said Dr. Stewart. "In room 742B". "This…can't be happening" said Brie. "I'm sorry Mrs. Danielson" said Dr. Stewart. "But I really need your signatures in order to continue treatment on your sister.

Brie and Bryan both quickly signed the consent forms, still in a daze about what was happening.

"You may see her, but only one person at a time" said Dr. Stewart. "I guess that'll be me" said Brie. "I'm sorry" said Dr. Stewart. "But given that you and your sister are identical twins, I'm afraid that I'll have to ask one of my staff members to assist you". "You think that she'll flee or something?" asked Brie. "It's just an extra safety precaution" said Dr. Stewart. "Very well" said Brie as the doctor lead the two upstairs. Bryan sat in the nearby waiting room as a nurse entered in with Brie into Nikki's room.

Nikki sat emotionless on her bed hooked up to a nasal cannula and I.V line when her sister walked up to her. "Oh my God Nicole" she said tearfully. "You nearly scared us half to death". Nikki remained silent. "Nicole, damn it you better say something to me right now!" said Brie. "Please just tell me why did you do this to yourself?" Nikki of course remained silent, causing Brie to let out a huge sigh. "Look Nikki everything is going to be alright". Nikki looked up at her sister.

"Do you know what it's like to be seeing things for all these months and no one pay any attention to it?" she said. "Nikki I had no idea that it was this bad" said Brie. "John and I just thought that you weren't getting any sleep. I had no idea". "I know" said Nikki. "And now I'm crazy". "You are not crazy Nikki you are sick!" said Brie. "And you have got to get yourself better and woman up to John and Roman and tell them the truth". "Truth? Why would I ever go and tell them the truth?" asked Nikki. "So what I can be called a hypocrite for dogging on John and AJ?"

"So that your soul can finally be able to heal" said Brie. "I don't need any healing Brie" said Nikki. "Look Nicole be as it may you're still pregnant with somebody's child and now you owe it to yourself and their father-whoever that may be and just tell them the truth" said Brie. "You don't understand" said Nikki. "There isn't going to be a baby". Brie was left taken aback as she gave a horrified look at Nikki. She then quickly looked up at the nurse and then back down to her sister.

"What…do you mean there isn't going to be a baby?" she asked. Tears began to roll down Nikki's face. "I'm not going to have it" she said. "Nicole…you can't be serious c-can you?" Brie asked. "You can't be seriously thinking about terminating your pregnancy". "It's my choice!" shouted Nikki prompting the nurse to get up. "Ok I think that calls for the end of your visiting period" she said. "No I'm not going anywhere" said Brie. "Very well" said the nurse. "You have 5 more minutes". "Just please Brie hear me out?" said Nikki. "What you're asking me to do is bring a baby into this world where I don't even know who its father is and not to mention I am so close to being able to go back to work".

"Nicole…that's being so selfish" said Brie. "There's paternity testing that can be done". "No…the therapist told me that it was risky" said Nikki. "But what if it's John's?" asked Brie. "What if you're having John's baby and you don't even know it?" "And what if the baby isn't?" said Nikki. "What if the baby is Joe's?" "Well now at least you know how AJ feels" said Brie. Nikki sighed. "Besides John never wanted to really have kids with me anyway" she said. "Well Nicole then I really guess that it's a good thing that you legally can't make that decision for the next 72 hours" said Brie as she stood up. "What are you talking about?" asked Nikki. Brie got closer to her sister.

"You're in what's called a 51/50 hold in which you are legally bound to this hospital for the next 3 days so hopefully in that time you'll get some sense into" she said. Brie got up to leave when Dr. Stewart entered in. "Please help her" Brie whispered. "Please help my sister". "I'll do my very best" said Dr. Stewart. With that Brie continued out of the hospital room with the tears running down her face.


	72. Chapter 72

**CHAPTER 72: **

3 more days had since passed and it was now June 17th and Nikki was finally released. She mostly spent her day lying down and watching TV until Brie entered that night. "You have got to eat something" she said. "Now come on dinner is ready for you". "I'm not hungry" said Nikki. "Nicole you can't survive off crackers" said Brie. "Well it's the only thing that's keeping me from barfing" said Nikki. "Besides that hospital food didn't really do any much justice to me". Brie sighed.

"Nicole, please ok? If not for yourself than at least do it for your baby" she pleaded. That was right, Nikki was still pregnant. "Brie what good does it do for me anyway?" she asked. "I mean I can't wrestle so that pretty much means that I'm out of a job. I'm going to get fat and probably gain like 50lbs meaning I'll be ruined. I don't even know who its father is and wont for another 8 months not to mention I can't even take the medication I need to be taking in order to get myself better". "I heard what the doctor said" said Brie. "She said that your pregnancy hormones should keep the balance within your head and with the therapy you should be ok".

"Brie…I can't have a kid now" said Nikki. "I'm not even responsible, I mean I just found out that I have a pretty serious psychological disorder that was brought on by my injury a few years ago". Brie took a seat at the end of the bed. "What will mom think?" she asked. "What will JJ or even dad?" "Don't talk to me about that man" said Nikki as she folded her arms. "I'm serious Nicole" said Brie. "Yeah well I'm serious too" said Nikki. "You know how our family feels about that" said Brie. "Brie its 2014, I'm 30-years-old and it's my choice" said Nikki. "Yeah and you'll be 31 in November" said Brie. "So time is ticking-fast". "I dunno what you want me to say" said Nikki. "Well you better figure out something" said Brie. "Because they're coming back to film us on the 30th and people are gonna want answers as to why you're not living with John anymore".

"You really want me to have this baby don't you?" said Nikki. "It'll just break the entire family's heart if you don't" said Brie. "And believe it or not it will break yours too. Think about it Nicole, what if this is your only chance to even have a baby? You heard your doctor. Once you start these meds it's going to be a dangerous thing to think about stop taking them just to have another baby". Nikki unfolded her arms. "Please just come into the living room to eat with us" said Brie.

"Brie the only thing that I can promise you is that I will eventually tell John and Roman and I will eat, but about this baby…I'm just not sure about it yet" said Nikki. "Fine Nicole" said Brie. "Meantime dinner's ready and we're not starting without you". With that Brie left Nikki alone to finish her crackers. She still wasn't quite sure of what she was actually going to do. Nikki sat quietly as she opened her dresser drawer to remove the black box which still contained her engagement ring. "This…is gonna kill him" she thought quietly to herself as she took out her phone.

_"John don't call me, don't text me back to ask me anymore questions but I'll be coming over tomorrow evening to have a very important discussion with you. Don't ask any questions and I know that this is going to sound weird but you're gonna need 2 invite BOTH Joe and AJ over. Like I said no questions, just do as I say. I'll see u later"_.

Nikki turned off her phone as she entered into the dining room to join Brie and Bryan. "Here you go" said Bryan as he pulled out a chair for to take a seat. "You're gonna like what we're having today" he said. "Well what exactly is it?" Nikki asked. "There's no need to be snippy" said Bryan. "Relax honey it's just her hormones are outta whack right now" said Brie as she began serving their meal. "Let's see here we've got our broccoli, celery and tomato salad. We've got our thinly sliced turkey breasts, a side of wild rice, a sliced baked potato with white cheddar cheese and as for desert a nice homemade cherry pie".

"And it's all organic isn't it babe?" asked Bryan. "Yes it sure is" said Brie as she finished serving her dish to Nikki. Bryan began to hastily dig in. After all he would be needing the strength given that he has an upcoming match in Pasadena the following night. "How is it?" asked Brie. "Babe you're cooking is always the best" said Bryan. Brie noted that Nikki was only taking slow and small bites of her dinner. "Nicole honey you've gotta eat" said Brie. "I'm leaving tomorrow" said Nikki. "What-no you can't leave" said Brie. "Nicole you just got out of a 72 hold in the psych ward-you're not going anywhere". "Yes I am" said Nikki. "I'm going to Tampa, to see John". "But why?" asked Bryan. "He should already be here in California. There's no need to travel that far".

"Look I'm just taking Brie's advice of telling him and Joe that I'm pregnant" said Nikki. "Nicole I think that you should wait a few days" said Bryan. Nikki slammed her fork onto her plate. "Look either I tell them now the way I want to while there's still a baby or I don't tell them at all" she said. "But Nicole I thought you said that you didn't want the baby" said Brie. Nikki took a deep breath. "To be honest Brianna, I'm just….I'm still not sure ok?" With that Nikki picked her fork back up and began quietly resuming her meal with a normal attitude. Brie and Bryan had breath a temporary sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, AJ returned back from a day at the yoga studio. "Hey baby how was your day?" asked Roman as he was in the kitchen cooking. "Great" said AJ as she walked in. "I'm just so happy that I can still work out". "That's good" said Roman as began to serve food onto their plates. "It's totally healthy for you two". AJ took a sniff of the air. "What's that you're cooking?" she asked. "Some boneless chicken, uh some steamed carrots, mashed potatoes and kale" said Roman as he placed the pots into the sink.

"Right…" AJ trailed off. "Well Ima go take a shower and you should get ready. After all you gotta be in Cali tomorrow". "Baby the flight doesn't leave until 10 in the morning" said Roman. "I should be just fine". "Ok" said AJ. "You hate it don't you?" asked Roman. "You hate the smell". "Sorry Leati" said AJ. "I know" Roman said frustratingly. AJ walked up to him. "I'm sorry baby" she said. "But don't worry Ima still eat what you cooked us". "Ok" said Roman as he looked up when AJ gave him a hug. "Nice pants by the way" he said. "You like them?" asked AJ. "They're new. In fact they all are. I had to get maternity ones so that they can fit my growing belly". AJ placed both of her hands on her stomach.

Roman walked from around the corner. "Hey there you're starting to show" he said with a smile. "Uh-huh" AJ said with a smile. Roman put his hand on AJ's stomach. "It's a good thing I uh got these pants then?" She said. "Yeah I like that they're like a highlighter pink" said Roman. "Nice and blinding". "You're such a jokester!" AJ exclaimed. Roman took his hand off of AJ's stomach. "Yeah I am" said Roman with a smile. "I'll keep your dinner for you in the oven while you shower".

"You can eat without me" said AJ as she took out her pony tail. "It's ok". "No baby I'll wait for you" said Roman. AJ went to bend down to set her gym back and mat onto the floor when she suddenly felt a strange feeling in her stomach. "Oh!" she said. Roman raced over. "What is it?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?" "No…I don't think so" said AJ. "But April you-" said Roman as he was cut off by AJ. She quickly took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Do you feel that?" she asked. "No" said Roman. AJ lowered Roman's hand. "How about now?" she asked. "Oh my…Oh my God it's moving" said Roman. "Yeah it is" said AJ with a smile. Roman's face lit up with a smile. "The baby is kicking" he said. "The baby is kicking!" "Yes it is" said AJ while she continued her smiling. "That is so cool" said Roman as he bent down to place his ear on AJ's stomach. "What are you doing?" she giggled. "I'm trying to see if I can hear anything" said Roman. "I'm pretty sure that you can't" said AJ. With that Roman stood up. "Ok but that-that was cool" he said. "I know" said AJ. "Today was the first time I think I felt it move". Just then AJ's phone beeped. "I'll go get it" she said as she reached into her pocket to remove the phone. It was a text from John:

_"AJ, look I know that you and Joe probably don't wanna ever see or speak to me again but something important has come up. I don't have all the reasons as to why that is but Nicole has texted me that she would like for all of us-you, Joe and I to meet up with her tomorrow night before the Pasadena show. Please it's important-at least according to her. Hope to see y'all there"._

"Who was it?" asked Roman as walked over to AJ. "Baby you look like you seen a ghost or something?" "Baby I just got a text from John Cena" AJ said while in shock. "What-why!?" asked Roman. "What the fuck could he possibly want with you now!?" His demeanor had changed. "I dunno baby" said AJ as she handed him the phone. Roman carefully read the text twice and afterwards he sighed. "Well don't keep me in suspense" said AJ. "What is it?"

"We're gonna have to meet him tomorrow night" said Roman. "Damn it, what else could be possibly have to say to me now?" asked AJ. "I dunno" said Roman. "And I dunno what Nicole has to say either". "Well I certainly hope that they're not planning on suing me" said AJ. "I don't think that's why he wants us to all speak" said Roman. "And trust me if I knew baby, I would say". "Well I guess that means I gotta pack my bags" said AJ. "And I'll have to change my flight so that we'll be on the same one" said Roman. "And I'm going to need to pack something that doesn't show off this bump" said AJ.

"Right I completely forgot that you're not scheduled to return on "Raw" until the 30th" said Roman. "Yeah to announce that I'm preggers" said AJ. "Come on let's get packing" said Roman. "Not before dinner first" said AJ. "Then I'll shower and then pack". "And I'll get you a flight" said Roman. They both nodded as they walked into the kitchen, each wondering what exactly that John and Nikki wanted to talk about.

**A/N: This is kind of something I've just noticed that I have AJ returning back on "RAW" on June 30th lol which is the same day she really did return in reality. It's very coincidental as I've wrote this chapter weeks ago lol. I guess I could almost say I made a good choice of my dating here. Reviews and criticism are always welcome :-)**


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPTER 73:**

The next afternoon, everyone had arrived at the Rose Bowl Stadium in Pasadena. Luckily for Nikki, Brie and Bryan it was just a short 2 hour drive away from their San Diego home. Brie and Nikki were in her dressing room as they were conversing. "I can't believe that you're going to tell him this tonight" said Brie as she finished getting dressed. "It's a damn good thing that it's not a live show". "It's just 'Smackdown'" said Nikki. "It's nothing all that serious".

"N-nothing that serious?" said Brie. "Stephanie Nicole Garcia did you forget that you are pregnant with someone's child?" "Trust me how could I ever forget?" Nikki asked as she took another bite of her strawberry yogurt. Brie shook her head. "I swear sometimes you just don't get how serious a situation you have put yourself in" she said. "Look I was drunk so what do you want from me?" asked Nikki. "Yeah Nikki and so was AJ and John" said Brie. "The bottom line is that you are now in AJ's shoes. You and AJ and John and Joe have gotten yourselves in quite the mess".

"Brie are you done?" Nikki asked. "Because I'm tired of your constant scolding". "Nikki I just think that maybe you ought to wait at least a few days" said Brie. "You just got out of a hospital yesterday after being placed on a 51/50 hold, not to mention that you're pregnant". "I get what you're saying Brie, but after everyone has their matches I'm telling the truth" said Nikki. Brie sighed. "Look I'm off to have my match but please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone". With that Brie left, but as she left John came in from the other direction.

"You said we needed to talk?" he asked as he entered. "May I come in?" "You already came in" said Nikki as she slammed down her magazine. "There's no need to get nasty with me" said John as he took a seat. "You called me". "No I didn't call you I texted you. There's a big difference" said Nikki. John sighed. "What is that you wanna tell me?" he asked. "No, not until AJ and Joe get in here" said Nikki. "Well you're in for a long wait because his match is last" said John. "No matter" said Nikki as she picked up the magazine again. "I can wait an hour". John then looked down at Nikki's left hand.

"Dear God what happened?" he asked. "Is that what this is about?" "No of course not" Nikki said quickly. "And it's none of your business. It was just a training accident." "But you never get hurting during training" said John. "I just hit myself a little too hard that's all while I was boxing" Nikki continued to lie.

John gently removed the magazine from Nikki's hands. "Nicole I am trying here" he said. "Ok John I'll extend you an olive branch" said Nikki. "In an hour when Joe and AJ get in here". "You know Nicole…" said John. He paused. "What?" asked Nikki. "Nothing" said John. "I'll just go ahead and wait the hour". With that the two began their waiting.

* * *

Sometime later, AJ and Roman entered into Brie's dressing room as well where they each took a seat. "What's this about?" asked AJ. "First things first: make sure that the door is locked" said Nikki. "Oh my God what happened to your hand?" asked AJ. "Don't worry about it none of you" said Nikki. "Now will you please make sure that the damn door is locked already!?" "But this is your sister's dressing room" said Roman. "No worry" said Nikki. "She came in and got her stuff a long time ago". "Can we get this over with?" asked AJ. "What is wrong?" Nikki took a quick glance at AJ's outfit. She was wearing a plum jacket with a teal camisole, black and silver leopard printed leggings with black 4 inch pumps and her hair was tightly tied back into a ponytail.

"You look nice tonight Mendez" she continued. "Just say what you have to say already" said AJ. "This isn't a joke. Leati and I had to pay the airline $2,500 to change the flight on such short notice. Now either you spill or I'm taking my ass right back to Florida". "Wow home girl got a little tougher since becoming pregnant-by which does anyone else here even know about?" said Nikki. "No they don't" said AJ. "I'm not announcing anything until the 30th, not that's any of your business".

"Actually it is to be quite honest" said Nikki. "Nicole, just say what you have to say already" said John. "Now I did what you asked me to do by gathering everyone here, now please tell us". "Ok but none of you I guarantee are going to like this" said Nikki. "She's just playing with us" said AJ as she stood up. "Let's go Leati". "I'm pregnant too!" Nikki said angrily. "And it might be Joe's". AJ and Leati instantly turned around. "What the fuck did you just say!?" AJ said angrily. "I said that I'm pregnant too" said Nikki. "And it might be Joe's or John's".

"You are the world's biggest liar" said AJ. "Well I hate to tell you this sweet cakes but this bitch right here isn't lying-to any of you" said Nikki. AJ scoffed as both Roman and John's eyes continued to widen. "But that's not possible!" said John. "We haven't slept together in a long time! Months at that!". "Actually we did" Nikki said solemnly. "On May 1rst". "But…damn it Nicole we used a damn condom!" said John. "It broke John" said Nikki. "W-what-how do you know?" asked John. "When you realized that you had left your watch in the bathroom, I looked down into the trash and noticed that it had a hole in it" said Nikki. "Nicole why didn't' the hell you tell me!?" shouted John. "I was on birth control!" shouted Nikki. "I didn't think that I'd even get pregnant! I mean seriously John, we've been together for 2 years having sex without using anything at times but I never seriously thought that I would get knocked up!" "Well you thought wrong!" shouted John. "You thought wrong!"

"Oh my God" said Roman. "But wait…" said AJ. "How does Leati fit into this?" "After I spilled the beans on you guys, I ran out into the parking lot and I was shortly joined by Joe and we were just so mad you know? So I stole John's car and we drove off someplace to get drunk and the next thing we knew we were having sex" said Nikki. AJ walked up to Nikki and gave her a heavy slap. "I guess now we're even now" Nikki said calmly. "You! You just go to hell!" shouted AJ. "Nicole are you sure?" asked Roman. "I'm… pretty sure" said Nikki as she rubbed her face. "And I'll be 7 weeks this weekend". Both Roman and John looked at each other.

"We need to do something about this" said John. "Legally". "What are you even suggesting?" asked AJ. "We need to all get lawyers to discuss possible child support options" said John. "There's no hiding this from the media now. There's nothing we can do". "So what else are you suggesting?" asked AJ. "That we all say that the babies are well ours" said John. "Until otherwise, in order to keep the media at bay, agreed?" The four nodded. "Now that this has been discussed I'm going to be going back home" said John. "Wait John I need to talk to you" said Nikki. "You know what Nicole, you done enough talking tonight. I'll be in contact with all you" said John. With that he left.

"You know what Nicole, I just wanna let you know that I'm willing to be there for the baby if it turns out to be mine" said Roman. "Thank you Joe" Nikki said tearfully as she left. Roman turned around to face AJ. "I know that you must hate me right now but please can you hear me out?" he asked. "Why should I?" asked AJ as she folded her arms. "I'm wondering whatever the hell else you're hiding from me". "You hid the fact that you slept with John for not one, but two months!" said Roman. "And you wanna know how I found out? I found out in a room full of all of our coworkers and boss but from not you, but from Nikki of all people. At least she had somewhat of the decency of having us all gathered around to talk about it in privacy".

"Ok so I'm not perfect either" said AJ. "None of us are!" "I know that already April" said Roman. "I know that none of us are. That's why I fell in love with you in the first place". AJ took a seat and let out a huge sigh. "Are you alright?" asked Roman. "Yeah it's just that my feet are swollen" said AJ as she removed her heels. "I don't know why you couldn't just wear something more comfortable?" asked Roman as he sat back next to her. "I was packing really fast last night" said AJ. Roman sighed as well. "So if you're gonna hate me for what I did than just be pissed" he said. "Damn it Leati I don't hate you but I'm not happy with you right now!" said AJ.

"I guess we now all know what it feels like to be hurt by the person that you love" said Roman. AJ slowly put her hand on Roman's. "This is gonna be a long and hard road that the 4 of us are gonna have to face" she said. "But I'm just hoping and praying to God that we can get through it-the 4 of us." "Come on, let's get home" said Roman. With that, the two got up and left.

Meanwhile, Nikki ran after John. "John!" she called out. "John please wait!" John stopped to turn around to face her. John glanced around before whispering into Nikki's ear. "Not here. This isn't the right time or place to be discussing this. I'll just text you later". With that he turned around to board into his tour bus, slamming the door behind him while leaving Nikki in tears. "John…." She trailed off. "I love you".


End file.
